Avenging Harry Potter
by Fantask
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki. TRADUCTION, Slash, Bashing Ron
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans ma toute première traduction après être tombé sous le charme _Avenging Harry Potter._ Une traduction en français a été commencé par MissTodRiddle mais depuis 2014 plus aucun chapitre n'a été publié. J'ai donc demandé à la précédente traductrice et à l'auteur l'autorisation pour faire cette traduction mais je n'ai toujours aucun retour un mois après. Si jamais elle ne me l'autorisait pas je retirais bien entendu automatiquement la traduction déjà postée.

**Titre : **_Avenging Harry Potter_

**Auteur :** Vampirezdarkgurl

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Loki/Harry; Steve/Hermione (et donc un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers)

**Résumé :**Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki.

**Disclamers : ** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni les Avengers et encore moins l'histoire qui est à Vampirezdarkgurl, tout le mérite lui revient je ne fait que traduire.

**WARNINGS : ** Bashing Ron Weasley, Slash

**Rythme de parution :**Tous les lundis si possible

Etant donné que c'est ma première traduction, je suis ouverte aux remarques constructives pour me permettre de m'améliorer et je suis aussi à la recherche d'une bêta pour traquer la moindre faute que j'ai faite (et je suis sur qu'il y en a un certain nombre). Si quelqu'un est intéressé mes MPs sont ouverts !

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Ramassant le petit de première année, pâle et tremblant de peur, qui était blotti dans un coin, Harry Potter, dix-huit ans, esquiva les pierres tombantes du plafond, couru en direction d'Hermione qui aidait tous les élèves qu'elle croisait afin qu'ils sortent du château en effondrement.

"Hermione, emmène-les et partez ! Sors-les d'ici." Cria Harry vers la fille aux cheveux touffus.

"On y va !" Cria-t-elle en retour, avec l'un des plus jeunes étudiant dans les bras qui semblait avoir une jambe cassée. "Tout le monde reste près de moi. Nous devons nous dépêcher et sortir d'ici."

Les regardant partir, Harry se retourna et couru hors des ruines des dortoirs de Gryffondor, en regardant autour de lui pour voir s'il restait des étudiants encore en vie. Même si Voldemort était tombé sous la baguette d'Harry, il y avait près d'une heure, il refusait de partir en laissant des personnes encore vivante coincés dans le château.

Tournant à un coin de couloir, Harry s'arrêta à la vue du ministre Fudge et d'un petit groupe d'Aurors.

« Monsieur le Ministre, si vous êtes ici pour Voldemort, vous trouverez son corps dans la forêt. » Lui-dit Harry, dépassant le ministre pour poursuivre son objectif, mais fut arrêté par les aurors qui l'entourèrent en pointant leur baguette sur lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » leur demanda-t-il sombrement, en serrant fermement ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

« M. Potter, nous sommes là pour vous mettre en garde à vue et afin d'examiner votre baguette pour toutes les malédictions que vous avez lancés, car nous nous préoccupons du fait que vous deveniez sombre. Vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous pouvez prendre facilement sa place maintenant qu'il est parti et notre monde est détraqué après cette guerre ". Dit le ministre avec un regard joyeux.

Harry dit en reniflant : "Vraiment ? Que diriez-vous qu'à la place de la soi-disant capture d'un supposer nouveau « Seigneur des Ténèbres », pour vous faire bien voir aux prochaines élections, vous faites une bonne action en sauvant toutes les personnes encore en vie et emprisonné dans Poudlard?"

Fudge ricana "Immobilisez-le, prenez-lui sa baguette et sortez-le d'ici. Mais assurez-vous que personne ne vous voit partir avec lui."

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry ne pouvait que regarder les sorts tirés vers lui. Quand ils le touchèrent, le monde d'Harry devint noir et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut un sourire tendu sur le visage de Fudge.

« Vous êtes le Ministre Fudge ? Le Directeur Fury viendra vous voir d'ici peu. Si vous pouviez prendre un siège et attendre s'il vous plaît." Dit l'agent Phil Coulson, en regardant l'homme corpulent qui pâlit et semblait légèrement malade quand il aperçut les nuages à l'extérieur derrière la fenêtre. «Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous dire à quel point nous serions en hauteur ... Vous n'avez pas le vertige ? » Ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, Fudge se dirigea vers la table et se mit à tamponner son front en sueur avec un mouchoir, qu'il tira de sa poche.

«Même si je n'ai pas peur de la hauteur, je préfère avoir les pieds sur le sol. » Répondit Fudge. «Je déteste avoir l'air impatient, mais combien de temps cela va prendre avant que M. Fury n'arrive ? »

«Je viens d'arriver » Dit l'homme à la peau sombre en entrant dans la pièce, manteau flottant autour de lui alors qu'il marchait. "Vous pouvez disposer pour l'instant, Agent Coulson. Peut-être que vous pouvez aller essayer de convaincre Stark de ne pas fâcher le docteur Banner".

«J'y vais de ce pas, Directeur." Lui répondit Coulson en prenant la direction de la porte, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce.

« Alors Monsieur Fudge, que peut faire le S.H.I.E.L.D pour vous ?" Demanda Fury en s'asseyant en face de l'homme.

«Je tiens à offrir une alliance avec mon monde, Sorciers et Sorcières et à demander que vous conteniez un criminel dangereux pour nous en échange. Nous craignons qu'il puisse être en mesure de communiquer avec des alliés si nous le gardons et qu'il nous échappe." Dit Fudge, en regardant loin de Fury, évitant tout contact visuel.

«Qui est ce criminel et quels sont ses crimes ?" Demanda Fury.

« Harry James Potter, dix-huit ans. Il a causé plusieurs morts et la destruction de l'une des écoles de notre monde qui a également conduit à un nombre de décès d'enfants à partir de l'âge de onze ans. Si vous acceptez de le contenir, nous vous fournirons en potions que vous pourrez lui donner et qui lui permettront de rester calme et de contenir et bloquer sa magie afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser contre vous ".

« Vous avez la preuve qu'il a fait ce dont vous l'accusez ?" demanda Fury.

« Je dois faire les registres de décès avec la façon dont les innocents sont morts et sur quelle baguette a été utilisé pour lancer le sort. Le noyau de la baguette enregistre les sorts utilisés et nous avons extrait les enregistrements comme preuve. Ils correspondent tous à la baguette de Potter, qui a une plume de Phoenix pour cœur. »

"Avez-vous une preuve de ceci ou le dossier avec vous? Je voudrais jeter un œil sur eux."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Fudge, en tirant une valise rétrécie de sa poche qu'il l'agrandit. En l'ouvrant, il en sorti un fichier et qu'il lui remit.

Ouvrant le fichier, Fury le lu et demanda : "Quelle est cette autre information ? Bois d'if et 27,5 cm ... Et pourquoi la section sur le propriétaire et le fabricant de la baguette est laissée en blanc ?"

"Nous avons encore besoin de remplir certaines de ces informations parce que nous voulions tenir Potter en sécurité et loin de tous alliés potentiels. Nous pensions qu'il était plus important de l'empêcher de s'échapper, et causer plus de morts, que de remplir quelques détails mineurs ». Dit Fudge, essuyant à nouveau la sueur de son front.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous offrez en échange de cette alliance ?" Demanda Fury, en posant le dossier.

« Nous vous proposons de vous envoyer nos sorciers et sorcière entraîner quand vous en aurez besoin. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous contacter. » Répondit l'autre.

Pensant à la façon dont Loki aurait été géré plus facilement s'ils avaient d'autres utilisateurs de magie, Fury hocha la tête et dit : "Très bien. Nous allons accepter votre alliance et prenons à notre charge la sécurisation de votre prisonnier. Donnez-nous un jour ou deux pour mettre en place un environnement sécurisé en cellule et lui apporter les potions qui d'après ce que vous nous avez dit nous aideront à le contrôler. "

**_FIN CHAPITRE_**

* * *

Et voila le prologue pour vous mettre en bouche et en espérant que cela vous ait plu :)

Prochaine publication : Lundi 9 Septembre ! A bientôt :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **_Avenging Harry Potter_

**Auteur :** Vampirezdarkgurl

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Loki/Harry; Steve/Hermione (et donc un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers)

**Résumé :**Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki.

**Disclamers :** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni les Avengers et encore moins l'histoire qui est à Vampirezdarkgurl, tout le mérite lui revient je ne fait que traduire.

**WARNINGS :** Bashing Ron Weasley, Slash

**Rythme de parution :**Tous les lundis si possible

Etant donné que c'est ma première traduction, je suis ouverte aux remarques constructives pour me permettre de m'améliorer et je suis aussi à la recherche d'une bêta pour traquer la moindre faute que j'ai faite (et je suis sur qu'il y en a un certain nombre). Si quelqu'un est intéressé mes MPs sont ouverts !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

"Finissons-en avec ça. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, y compris une réunion de travail dans deux heures." Dit Tony Stark, entrant dans la salle de réunion sur le héliporteur et se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Bruce, jetant un signe de la main à l'autre homme et posant sa mallette sur la table.

"Tony, assieds-toi et allons chercher cette information." Dit Steve, l'air un peu sombre.

"Quel est le problème Fossile ? Qu'est-ce qui a mis ton drapeau en alerte ?" *

"Tony, c'est un problème sérieux et tu dois le prendre au sérieux en tant que membre des Avengers." l'a réprimandé Steve.

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais essayer d'être plus sérieux." Dit Tony.

"Commençons. Natasha est en mission, mais vous êtes ici par précaution au cas où quelque chose se passerait." Dit Coulson en entrant dans la pièce. "Nous avons un prisonnier en train d'être transporté dont S.H.I.E.L.D sera responsable de sa détention. Nous vous souhaitons tous les cinq ici au cas où quelque chose se produirait."

"A quel point ce prisonnier est-il dangereux?" Demanda Clint, ses doigts jouant avec son arc qui était sur la table.

"M. Potter, le prisonnier, s'est lancé dans une tuerie et a tué un grand nombre de personnes. Il est également un sorcier." Dit Phil

"Un utilisateur magique comme mon frère?" demanda Thor.

"Oui et fort apparemment. On nous a proposé de faire alliance avec d'autres personnes de son espèce en prenant soin de lui. Si vous me suivez tous, je vous conduirai dans la salle d'observation afin que nous puissions garder un œil sur le transfert. "

Sans plus de mots, les cinq hommes se levèrent de la table et suivirent Phil hors de la pièce et dans le couloir. Cela prit seulement une minute et ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce avec un mur de verre qui leur permettait de voir dans une autre pièce.

"Directeur Fury. Quand le prisonnier arrive-t-il?" Demanda Steve en s'approchant de la vitre, regardant dans la pièce, toujours les sourcils froncés.

"Il devrait être ici sous peu." déclara Fury, alors qu'un groupe de gardes entrait dans la salle avec quelques médecins.

"A quoi servent les médecins?" demanda Bruce.

"On nous a donné des potions pour garder le contrôle du prisonnier. Cela le gardera soumis et moins susceptible de riposter." Expliqua Fury alors qu'une série de crac résonna dans la pièce et qu'un groupe de personnes en robes apparut, deux d'entre elles tenant un adolescent maigre, aux cheveux noirs qui serait probablement tombé s'il n'y avait pas des mains qui le tenaient brutalement debout.

"_C'est_ le prisonnier ? Il ne peut pas avoir plus de seize ans." claqua Bruce dans un grognement.

"Harry James Potter a dix-huit ans et est un meurtrier de masse." Dit Fury alors que les gens en robes poussaient pratiquement l'adolescent contre les gardes pendant qu'un autre terminait de transmettre des fioles de liquide avant de disparaître à nouveau, sans rien dire.

Tandis que les gardes forçaient l'adolescent trébuchant aux yeux vitreux sur la table dans la pièce et l'attachait, Bruce laissa échapper un autre grondement qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

"Docteur Banner, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée pour vous de quitter la pièce." Dit Fury, faisant signe à Clint et Thor de le prendre.

"Non, lâchez-moi." Une voix trouble sortit de la pièce, de l'adolescent attaché.

Alors que sa peau commençait à virer au vert, Bruce s'écria: "Ce n'est pas bien."

Sans se battre, même s'il le souhaitait alors qu'il regardait les médecins insérer une aiguille dans le bras de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et injecter un liquide, Bruce autorisa Clint et Thor à le conduire hors de la pièce.

"Je suppose que nous avons la preuve de leurs preuves contre Harry alors?" Demanda Steve en regardant la porte, légèrement tendu.

"Nous en avons. Nous n'avons pas le dossier complet, mais je les contacterai pour obtenir les preuves complètes si vous souhaitez les voir." offrit Fury.

"Je le ferais parce que quelque chose à ce sujet ne semble pas clair."

"Je suis d'accord avec Cap, ici. Quelque chose à ce sujet ne va pas." Dit Tony, fronçant les sourcils alors que les yeux verts larmoyants se bloquaient sur la vitre, implorant de l'aide comme s'il savait que des gens regardaient. "Quelque chose à propos de ça ne me va pas et je ne le crois pas. Je ne crois pas que ce gamin ait fait ce dont il est accusé."

"Heureusement pour nous, peu importe ce que vous croyez. Ce n'est pas un problème des Avengers ou de Tony Stark, c'est un problème du S.H.I.E.L.D, on nous l'a remis et vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper." a répondu Fury.

Sur ce, Fury se retourna et quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière, l'adolescent succombant aux médicaments injectés dans son système.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Cap." dit doucement Tony au blond.

"Je sais, mais je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet sans faire de nous un ennemi du S.H.I.E.L.D." Dit Steve avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Eh bien, essayons de comprendre ce qui ne va pas et d'aider le gamin. Parce que peu importe ce que Fury vient de dire, cela est devenu le problème de Tony Stark et des Avengers à la seconde où ils nous ont appelés pour qu'on agisse comme des muscle." Dit Tony avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce avec Steve juste derrière lui.

"Nous en reparlerons plus quand nous sortirons." Dit Steve en remarquant les agents de S.H.I.E.L.D marchant dans le couloir.

"Compris, Cap. Devrais-je laisser Pepper prendre la suite de la réunion pour que nous puissions parler?" Demanda Tony en sortant déjà son téléphone et en tapant un message.

"On dirait que tu l'as déjà fait." Dit Steve avec l'air amusé.

"Oui, c'est important et Pepper peut gérer la réunion mieux que moi." Dit Tony avec un haussement d'épaules.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir dans un silence muet, Phil les rejoignit et dit: "Clint attend avec l'un des jets pour vous ramener à la tour. J'aimerais vous rejoindre et avoir une conversation avec vous."

"Vous avez les mêmes sentiments que nous alors, Agent?" demanda Tony.

"Si vous avez le sentiment que tout cela est faux, alors oui. J'ai aussi une vidéo de la réunion avec le ministre qui a tout organisé." dit Phil, tirant un DVD de sa veste de costume, le tenant.

"Nous allons le regarder à la Tour. Je vais voler avec mon armure et je vais emmener Grand gars vert avec moi afin qu'il puisse défoncer librement sa salle de divertissement jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez." Dit Tony alors qu'ils entraient dans le hangar où Bruce, Clint et Thor attendaient près de l'un des jets.

Bruce se tenait entre les deux, tendu et devenait de plus en plus vert de seconde en seconde.

"Allons Grand gars vert, je nous emmène à la tour." Dit Tony en enclenchant son porte-documents pour enfiler son costume d'Iron Man.

"Voles vite, Tony parce que je ne sais pas si je peux tenir ma colère aussi longtemps. L'autre gars veut vraiment écraser." l'avertit Bruce, tenu par Tony alors qu'ils sortaient de l'héliporteur.

"Nous parlerons quand nous reviendrons à la tour." Dit Steve en coupant Clint qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

"Ca marche, Cap." dit Clint avec un salut alors qu'il montait la rampe vers le jet. "Tous à bord pour qui va à bord."

Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à la tour Stark et à Clint pour poser le jet sur le très grand balcon que Tony avait installé lors des réparations suivant l'attaque de Loki. Comme les autres Avengers avaient leurs propres suites dans la tour, Tony pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de disposer d'un espace d'atterrissage pour un avion à réaction lorsque Clint ou Natasha devaient partir en mission.

En se dirigeant vers la tour, les trois Avengers et l'agent se dirigèrent vers l'étage contenant la salle de « gestion de la colère » de Bruce. Alors qu'ils descendaient de l'ascenseur, ils trouvèrent Tony assis par terre en train de lancer une balle contre le mur en face de lui pour l'attraper et la lancer à nouveau. Ils pouvaient également entendre faiblement les bruits de fracas venant de la pièce derrière lui.

En silence, ils rejoignirent Tony contre le mur, écoutant les bruits se ralentir jusqu'à ce que rien ne vienne de la pièce. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit et Bruce sortit, l'air toujours en colère, mais redevenu lui-même.

"En ce moment, nous avons quelques sujets à aborder et à regarder, grâce à l'agent ici." Dit Tony en se levant. Prenant la tête, Tony ramena le groupe dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour accéder à l'étage du groupe. Peu de temps après, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le groupe sorti dans le salon commun. Se dirigeant vers les meubles, ils s'assirent chacun essayant de se mettre à l'aise pour la conversation à venir.

"Alors, évidemment, nous pensons tous que tout cela est louche et que quelque chose ne va pas dans toute la situation. Qu'allons-nous faire à ce sujet?" demanda Tony.

"Et bien, si on commençait par les images de Phil." Suggéra Clint, regardant du côté où Phil était assis.

"Bonne idée. Voyons cette séquence, Agent." Dit Tony en tendant la main pour prendre le dvd.

Prenant le dvd que Phil tendit, Tony se rendit au meuble TV et inséra le dvd dans le lecteur, puis retourna à son siège alors que les images commençaient à être lues. Le groupe s'assis en silence, regardant les images, refusant de parler s'il manquait quelque chose d'important.

Une fois le film terminé, Tony renifla et dit: "Ce gars mentait entre ses dents. J'ai déjà rencontré des gens comme lui. Ils mentent pour obtenir le meilleur résultat qu'ils souhaitent. C'est un politicien louche qui veut se faire bien voir. . "

"Il avait l'air plutôt sournois alors qu'il parlait des preuves. Phil a-t-il une copie des preuves dont ils ont parlé? Ou une liste de complices dont ils craignaient qu'ils essaient de le faire échapper? Peut-être pourrions-nous essayer de parler avec eux l'un d'eux?" Demanda Steve en regardant Bruce du coin de l'œil.

"Je ne connais pas la liste complète des "preuves" qu'ils ont fournies, mais quand je retourne au S.H.I.E.L.D demain pour mon quart de travail, je verrai comment l'obtenir."

"C'est une bonne idée. Nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention de S.H.I.E.L.D sur le fait que nous allons à leur encontre et mener une enquête." Dit Steve avec un signe de tête.

"Eh bien, quoi que nous fassions, il faut le faire rapidement car l'autre gars veut s'introduire là-bas et le faire sortir de là. Lui et moi, n'apprécions pas le fait que ces médecins du SHIELD étaient si disposés à injecter un liquide inconnu en lui. " Dit sombrement Bruce en faisant craquer ses doigts.

"Ne faites rien jusqu'à ce que je reçoive les informations demain car S.H.I.E.L.D sera plus qu'heureux de vous mettre en détention, Docteur Banner, s'ils pensent que vous serez rouge" le prévint Phil. Alors que les autres semblaient prêts à défendre Bruce, Phil ajouta : "Je ne suis pas de ceux qui sont prêts à le faire."

"Je souhaite retourner à Asgard et parler à Heimdall." Dit Thor en regardant dehors où le tonnerre grondait au loin. "Bien que certains mortels ne soient peut-être pas disposés à accepter ce qu'il considère comme une vérité, je pense que vous, mes compagnons guerriers, accepteriez la vérité qu'il dit."

"Fais ça, Thor. Si tu veux bien accepter ce qu'il dit, je ferai confiance à ce qu'il dit." Dit Steve avec un signe de tête, suivi par les autres.

"Nous avons donc un plan. Que devrions-nous faire?" demanda Clint.

"Agissez normalement. N'attirez pas l'attention inutile du S.H.I.E.L.D. Si nous le faisons, ils peuvent le déplacer et nous pourrions ne pas être en mesure de le trouver et de l'aider s'il est détenu à tort." Dit Steve.

"Bien ... Je pense que ça va être plus facile à dire qu'à faire." Dit Tony. Une déclaration sur laquelle tout le monde semblait être d'accord.

* * *

NT : * Ici j'ai traduit Spangles (littéralement Pailleté) en Fossile et In a bunch (littéralement Dans un tas/paquet) en En alerte.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissées un commentaire, qui ont mis l'histoire en favori/alerte :)

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine où ce sera le retour de Hermione ;)

PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : Lundi 16 Septembre 2019


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **_Avenging Harry Potter_

**Auteur :** Vampirezdarkgurl

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Loki/Harry; Steve/Hermione (et donc un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers)

**Résumé :**Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki.

**Disclamers :** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni les Avengers et encore moins l'histoire qui est à Vampirezdarkgurl, tout le mérite lui revient je ne fait que traduire.

**WARNINGS :** Bashing Ron Weasley, Slash

**Rythme de parution :**Tous les lundis si possible

Etant donné que c'est ma première traduction, je suis ouverte aux remarques constructives pour me permettre de m'améliorer

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Seulement deux jours après le jour fatidique où Harry avait vaincu Voldemort puis disparu lors de la recherche des survivants à Poudlard, Hermione était assise dans la maison de ses parents, observant son petit ami, abasourdie par ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

"Ronald Weasley, comment oses-tu ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harry _n'était pas_ un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi es-tu aussi disposé à fustiger notre meilleur ami et à le dénoncer simplement parce que le ministère et les journaux le prétendent! Nous le connaissions mieux que ça!" Cria Hermione, faisant les cent pas, serrant ses lèvres pour essayer de contenir les mots qu'elle souhaitait dire à son petit ami.

"En réalité, Hermione, chaque fois que quelqu'un disait quelque chose sur lui, nos années entières à l'école, étaient vraies. Il était si doué pour jouer le rôle d'acteur et nous faire croire qu'il était un bon petit garçon innocent. J'avais raison de lui tourner le dos. " Gronda Ron, regardant sa petite amie aux cheveux touffus.

S'étouffant, Hermione se dirigea vers la table et attrapa le journal avec le gros titre qui proclamait: **"LE GARCON-QUI-A-VÉCU FUTUR SEIGNEUR NOIR! IL ATTAQUE LE MINISTRE ET LES AURORS FOUILLANT POUDLARD POUR LES SURVIVANTS!"**

"Ce n'est rien d'autre que des foutaises ! Harry sauvait ces enfants même après avoir vaincu Voldemort. J'étais là pour l'aider ... Où étais-tu pendant tout ça, Ron? Peut-être que ce n'est pas Harry qui est le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres." Cracha Hermione, jetant le papier dans la cheminée en feu.

En se levant, Ron poussa brutalement Hermione, la faisant trébucher puis se rattraper contre la chaise près de la cheminée.

Quand Ron ouvrit la bouche, semblant prêt à continuer de lui crier dessus, Hermione le gifla au visage puis le poussa vers la porte. "Sors de ma maison et sois reconnaissant que mon père ne t'ait pas vu faire ça. Considères-nous comme finis, Ronald. Je refuse de rester avec un minable prêt à allumer ses amis et si désireux de porter la main sur moi."

Ricanant, Ron se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte en criant, "Tu seras de retour, Hermione. Nous savons tous que c'est toi qui a besoin de moi et non l'inverse."

Reniflant, Hermione dit, "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je vais bien me débrouiller seule et sans toi." Après lui, Hermione prit autour de lui, ouvrit brusquement la porte et le poussa d'un coup sec, ce qui le fit trébucher et il réussit à peine à se rattraper avant de plonger dans la neige recouvrant l'herbe.

En claquant la porte, Hermione retourna dans le salon, heureuse que ses parents soient sortis de la maison pour la journée. En se laissant tomber sur le canapé, Hermione tira un petit album photo de la table. C'était rempli de photos qu'elle avait prises depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. En les feuilletant, elle sentit les larmes couler dans ses yeux. Larmes principalement pour son ami disparu qui était son frère dans tout sauf le sang. Elle s'arrêta devant la photo qui avait été prise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avant le bal de Noël alors qu'elle et Harry attendaient Ron. Souriant à travers ses larmes, elle regarda Harry et elle se perdre, tournoyant dans une danse folle, riant et s'amusant comme ils auraient dû le faire à leur âge.

"Je n'abandonnerai pas, Harry. Je ne les laisserai pas simplement te faire disparaître. Je sais que tu es toujours là-bas et je vais mourir avant d'abandonner pour essayer de te retrouver." Promis-t-elle au garçon sur la photo. Posant le livre ouvert sur la table du bout, Hermione tira un cahier et un stylo vers elle, notant des idées sur les endroits où elle pourrait gagner des alliés dans la recherche d'Harry et où elle devrait commencer.

Une heure plus tard, elle n'avait presque rien écrit sur la liste, mais elle souhaitait faire quelque chose tout de suite. Explorer les ruines de Poudlard pour tout indice avant que les travaux de rénovation commencent à réparer l'école.

Debout, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre et mit une paire de jeans délavés et un pull épais, suivi d'un manteau avec une capuche. De retour en bas, elle enfila ses bottes d'hiver puis ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la rue en utilisant sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus. Quelques secondes plus tard, le grand autobus à trois étages pourpre rugissait dans la rue.

Grognant, même si elle savait que les Moldus ne pouvaient pas le voir, Hermione regarda le bus s'arrêter brusquement devant elle. Lorsqu'Ernie Prang ouvrit la porte, elle se leva et lui sourit avec hésitation.

"Où vas-tu aujourd'hui, jeune fille?" Demanda Ernie en la regardant, les cheveux blancs aussi sauvages que jamais.

"Pré-au-Lard." Elle répondit brièvement, pas prête pour une conversation.

"D'accord. C'est 11 mornilles pour le trajet, 15 si tu veux un chocolat chaud. Parle en à Stan si tu veux ça." ordonna Ernie.

Remettant les 11 mornilles, Hermione s'assit, tenant l'un des rails au moment du départ du bus. En penchant sa tête en avant, Hermione évitait de regarder par la fenêtre. Même si elle n'était pas encline à tomber malade en voiture, le Magicobus était une expérience totalement différente de celle d'une voiture.

Peu de temps après, le bus s'arrêta en criant devant l'auberge des Trois Balais. Debout sur des jambes tremblantes, Hermione s'éloigna du bus en retirant la capuche de sa cape, cachant son identité à qui que ce soit dans le petit village.

Lançant un charme de désillusion sur elle-même, Hermione traversa la neige qui allait jusqu'à la cheville, se dirigeant vers le château qu'elle pouvait voir au loin, évitant les Aurors qu'elle pourrait voir patrouiller dans le village et les zones environnantes pour aider à ce que les sorciers et les sorciers dans la région se sentir plus en sécurité.

Alors qu'elle approchait du château où elle avait passé tant d'années, Hermione fut triste de voir ce bâtiment autrefois majestueux si démoli et endommagé. Utilisant un autre sort,_ l'Homenum Revelio_, elle détecta rapidement et réussit à éviter le petit groupe d'aurors qui patrouillaient sur le sol.

Marchant vers les portes principales qui étaient grandes ouvertes, l'une de ses charnières complètement détruite, Hermione monta prudemment l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor, décidant que son meilleur endroit pour commencer serait le dernier endroit où elle aurait vu Harry. Errant dans les couloirs sans vie, même les fantômes avaient disparus et les portraits immobiles. Pour elle, le château semblait ... pour le moins étrange. Alors qu'elle marchait plus loin dans les couloirs familiers, Hermione dut utiliser un _Lumos_ pour pouvoir voir n'importe quoi pendant qu'elle marchait.

En entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione regarda les livres abandonnés ouverts, les encriers renversés sur un parchemin taché. Sachant qu'il était parti, elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce presque aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. En tournant dans le couloir, Hermione se dirigea comme elle se souvenait d'avoir vu Harry se dérouler ce jour fatidique.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle cherchait ou même ce qu'elle pourrait trouver, Hermione marchait, s'arrêtant et regardant tout ce qui lui paraissait être important… rien ne le paraissait vraiment.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione se sentit un peu découragée et s'appuya contre le mur, glissant dessus et laissant sa tête heurter le mur de pierre.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais." marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, posant sa baguette lumineuse à côté d'elle par terre. "Tout ce qui aurait pu être ici est probablement parti ou détruit depuis longtemps par le ministère."

Fermant les yeux alors que des larmes de frustration traînaient sur son visage, Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle serait capable de faire. Personne ne semblait croire qu'Harry était innocent. Ils semblaient tous impatients et disposés à accepter le fait que Harry était coupable et personne ne semblait vouloir se battre pour la vérité contre le ministère.

En soupirant, Hermione décida qu'il valait peut-être mieux abandonner la journée et rentrer à la maison. Rien à Poudlard ne semblait pouvoir aider Hermione à aider Harry ou même à trouver où il se trouvait. S'étirant à ses côtés, Hermione baissa les yeux alors qu'elle enroulait ses doigts autour de sa baguette et aperçut quelque chose du coin de son œil. S'arrêtant, elle tendit la main et poussa un débris de l'article et haleta en voyant ce qu'il y avait dessous; La baguette de houx de 27,5 centimètres de Harry posée innocemment sur le sol et non pas sous la garde du ministère comme le prétendait l'article de presse qui avait affirmé que ça l'était avec une preuve enregistrée des malédictions.

* * *

Merci à toute les personnes qui suivent la traduction et qui l'ont mise en alerte !

**PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : **Lundi 23 Septembre


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **_Avenging Harry Potter_

**Auteur :** Vampirezdarkgurl

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Loki/Harry; Steve/Hermione (et donc un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers)

**Résumé :**Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki.

**Disclamers :** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni les Avengers et encore moins l'histoire qui est à Vampirezdarkgurl, tout le mérite lui revient je ne fait que traduire.

**WARNINGS :** Bashing Ron Weasley, Slash

**Rythme de parution :**Tous les lundis si possible

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

La soirée était tombée à New York avec tous les Avengers - moins Natasha qui serait de retour dans quelques jours si sa mission se passait bien et Thor qui était à Asgard pour parler à Heimdall - rassemblés à l'étage commun en train d'attendre que Phil revienne de son quart de jours avec toute preuve que le SHIELD avait sur Harry Potter.

"Pensez-vous que nous pourrons faire cela sans attirer la colère de S.H.I.E.L.D sur nous?" Demanda Bruce, ses doigts tapant nerveusement sur les accoudoirs de la chaise dans laquelle il était assis.

"Je pense que si nous pouvons prouver à Fury qu'il n'est pas ce que le ministre a prétendu être, nous serons mieux, mais avec le SHIELD, on ne sais jamais ... Je pense qu'ils sont toujours un peu énervés que j'ai détourné le missile nucléaire pendant l'invasion Chitauri. " dit Tony d'où il travaillait sur sa tablette, essayant de passer le temps.

"En plus de Thor parlant avec Heimdall, comment pourrons-nous vérifier que les informations sont fausses ou vraies?" demanda Steve.

"C'est le problème. Je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons faire cela. Si nous pouvions contacter des personnes de ce monde qui ne sont pas contre l'enfant, nous pourrions peut-être obtenir des informations supplémentaires, mais je ne sais pas avec qui nous pourrions contacter ou même comment nous pourrions les contacter. " Dit Tony.

"Tu veux dire que ton génie n'a pas déjà pensé à ça?" taquina Clint du hamac qu'il avait suspendu près du plafond.

"Même si je déteste l'admettre, même mon génie prend du temps à travailler dans certaines situations."

"Eh bien, espérons que nous pourrons bientôt le comprendre car l'autre gars remue très fort dans sa cage. Il veut sortir et il veut le sortir de là. Le voir sanglé sur la table nous a fait chier tous les deux." Dit Bruce, les yeux déjà verts. Ils étaient passés au vert et restaient verts depuis que l'équipe était sur le Heliporteur et avait vu Harry et toute ce qui lui arrive.

Avant que quiconque puisse répondre, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Phil entra, tenant un dossier à la main. "J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles ... Lesquels voulez-vous en premier?"

"Nous serions stupides de prendre la bonne nouvelle en premier." Dit Tony en roulant des yeux.

"D'abord, les mauvaises nouvelles. Les mauvaises nouvelles, c'est que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations. Nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle information que ce que l'on nous a dit lors de la réunion avec le ministre et le directeur ne semble pas trop s'inquiéter d'en obtenir. " Dit Phil en tenant dans sa main le dossier que Bruce prit. "On nous a dit les bases; un meurtrier de masse, l'enregistrement de son noyau en plume de Phoenix, 33,75 cm, une baguette en bois d'If comme preuve ..."

"Ce n'est pas de l'if et la baguette n'est pas de 33,75 cm. Presque mais c'est peut-être 26 ou 27 cm." Dit Bruce en tenant une photo de l'adolescent souriant, se tenant entre une femme aux cheveux touffus et un homme roux, chacun tenant une baguette dans ses mains. Ils avaient l'air jeune sur la photo, peut-être seulement dix ou onze ans.

"Tu peux faire la différence entre le bois?" Demanda Tony en se penchant pour regarder la photo.

"Si tu t'en souviens, j'avais l'habitude de voyager beaucoup. J'ai beaucoup appris sur des choses différentes, parfois non pertinentes." Dit Bruce avec un haussement d'épaules. "Si je regarde bien, ça pourrait être du bois de houx."

"Ok, alors comment est-ce que cela nous aide?" Demanda Steve, se sentant un peu perdu.

"Bien, le ministre a déclaré avoir une preuve qu'ils avaient enregistré sur une baguette d'if de 33,75 cm. Si c'est vrai et que cette baguette est sa vraie baguette ... quelqu'un a foiré et c'est un gamin innocent attaché dans le Heliporteur."

"Mais peuvent-ils avoir plus d'une baguette? Quelqu'un d'autre peut-il utiliser sa baguette pour lancer ces sorts? Nous avons des questions sans réponse auxquelles nous devons répondre." Dit Steve frustré.

"Alors la bonne nouvelle est bonne. Nous avons une petite liste de complices dont ils nous ont avertis de faire attention. Je pense que Tony devrait mettre ses compétences et son nom à son service et essayer de contacter certains d'entre eux." Dit Phil en tenant un autre dossier. "Nous avons de la famille; une tante; Pétunia Dursley, oncle; Vernon Dursley et son cousin; Dudley Dursley. Ils les ont marqués comme" non menaçants ". La seule menace énumérée sur la page est un camarade de classe et une de ses amis; Hermione Granger."

"C'est ça? Donne-moi cette liste et j'obtiendrai des informations, des contacts." Dit Tony en tendant la main pour le dossier. "Dois-je prendre contact dès que je reçois des informations?"

"Je ne pense pas que nous ayons du temps à perdre, alors vas-y." Dit Steve avec un signe de tête en regardant Phil pour tout accord ou désaccord.

"Je suis d'accord, nous devons entrer en contact et voir ce qu'ils savent, au moins." accepta Phil.

"Génial, je vais y aller. Si Thor se montre, appelle-moi. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a découvert." Dit Tony en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur sans attendre de réponse.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, Tony dit, "Jarvis recueille toutes les informations que tu peux trouver sur les quatre personnes suivantes: Pétunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley et Hermione Granger. Envoyes les à l'ordinateur dans mon laboratoire."

"Oui, monsieur, Récupération de toutes les informations disponibles maintenant." répondit Jarvis.

Quand il atteignit l'étage avec son laboratoire, Tony sortit de l'ascenseur et entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers le petit bureau sur le côté où il avait un petit canapé futon, un ordinateur de bureau et un téléphone; un bureau qu'il a mis en place pour apaiser Pepper quand elle lui demandait de se reposer et de répondre aux appels quand il les recevait.

Entrant dans la pièce, Tony s'assit à la table et tourna vers lui l'écran d'ordinateur qui affichait déjà les informations.

"Très bien, commençons." marmonna Tony, rassemblant d'abord les informations de contact pour la famille d'Harry. Ils vivaient tous dans la même maison, il n'eu donc qu'à appeler un numéro unique. Composant le numéro, il écouta le téléphone sonner trois fois avant qu'il ne soit ramassé.

"Bonjour?"

"Bonjour m'dame, j'espère parler à Pétunia Dursley. Serait-ce vous?"

"Oui monsieur c'est moi." dit la voix douceâtre.

"Très bien. Je cherchais des informations et je pensais que vous ou votre famille seriez les meilleurs pour m'aider."

"Je peux essayer de mon mieux. Qu'espérez-vous découvrir?"

"J'appelle en ce qui concerne votre neveu, je crois, Harry Potter ..." Était tout ce qu'il avait sorti avant que Pétunia ne le coupe, la voix énervée maintenant.

"Écoutez, monsieur, ce dépravé n'est pas le problème de ma famille et ne l'ai plus depuis plus d'un an. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec lui ni avec ses manières monstrueuses. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, ni ne nous soucions de trouver. Ne nous appelez plus. " cassa Pétunia avant de raccrocher.

"Eh bien, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, n'est-ce pas, J?" Demanda Tony sarcastique.

"Cela a semblé aller à merveille, monsieur." répondit l'IA.

"Bien, allons de l'avant puisque ses parents aimants étaient tellement inutiles." Murmura Tony, fermant la fenêtre avec les informations des Dursley sur la page et remontant la page avec les informations d'Hermione Granger.

En composant le numéro, Tony espérait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la même réponse que celle des Dursley. En écoutant le téléphone sonner encore et encore, Tony commença à perdre espoir d'une réponse avant qu'une voix essoufflée ne réponde.

"Bonjour?" répondit une voix féminine, à bout de souffle.

"Bonjour je cherche Hermione Granger est-elle disponible?" demanda Tony.

"Juste une seconde, nous revenons juste du magasin. Je vais la chercher pour vous." La femme a dit avant de poser le téléphone et Tony pouvait l'entendre au loin appeler: "Chérie Hermione, il y a un monsieur au téléphone pour toi."

"Bonjour?"

"Hermione Granger?" demanda Tony.

"Oui, qui appelle?"

"Mme Granger, je m'appelle Tony, j'espérais vous parler d'Harry Potter ..." sortit Tony avant qu'il ne soit coupé.

"Qui est-ce? Si c'est un journaliste, vous pouvez vous tirer parce que je ne vous donne pas une interview à propos de mon ami." sortit-elle.

"Non Mme Granger, je ne suis pas journaliste. Mes amis et moi essayons d'aider M. Potter, mais nous devons savoir s'il est innocent avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit."

"Pourquoi m'appelez-vous alors? Je suis son ami. Ne croyez-vous pas que je vais proclamer son innocence même s'il ne l'était pas?" Demanda-t-elle, semblant toujours méfiante.

"Monsieur les autres ont souhaité que je vous informe que Thor est arrivé dans le bâtiment." Dit Jarvis en interrompant l'appel téléphonique.

"Mme Granger, je dois y aller. Je rencontre quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être aider Harry. Si vous pensez pouvoir vous fier à moi, appelez ce numéro et je vous répondrai. Recherchez les Avengers et Tony Stark ... Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. Si nous ne recevons aucune réponse de votre part, nous considérerons cela comme votre réponse de ne pas nous faire confiance. " Sur ce, Tony raccrocha, espérant qu'il n'avait pas gâché ses chances d'obtenir de l'aide.

Debout, Tony se précipita vers l'ascenseur, voulant aller dans la pièce pour voir ce que Thor avait découvert.

"Thor, point Break, qu'as-tu découvert?" appela Tony, entrant dans la pièce, remarquant immédiatement le blond debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine blindée.

"Malheureusement, Heimdall n'a pas été en mesure de voir les sorciers. Il affirme qu'il y a quelque chose dans leur magie qui les cache de sa vue." Dit Thor avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Donc, il ne pouvait pas nous aider. Génial, cela nous ramène à la case départ." jura Clint.

"Pas tout à fait. Je pense que je connais un moyen de résoudre cette énigme, mais je doute que vous soyez d'accord avec cela." Dit Thor, s'approchant pour se laisser tomber sur un canapé, grimaçant quand il craqua sous lui.

"Dis-nous ça, Thor. Nous allons prendre toute suggestion pour le moment." Dit Steve en faisant signe à Thor de continuer.

"Loki." Dit Thor simplement.

" Qu'en est-il de ton frère fou ?" Demanda Tony en regardant le dieu.

"Loki a le pouvoir de savoir s'il a fait ce qu'il est accusé de faire."

"Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que Loki ne mentira pas ou qu'il n'utilisera pas ce temps pour essayer de nous échapper ? " demanda Steve.

"S'il y a bien une chose que je sache à propos de Loki, c'est qu'il protège les utilisateurs de Magie et ne supporte pas de préjudice, encore plus dans le cas d'un préjudice injustifié, envers eux. Il ne ment pas sur la vérité à ce sujet. »

"C'est génial et tout, mais si nous entrons dans S.H.I.E.L.D avec Loki, nous serons considérés comme dangereux et ayant changé de camps et nous serons pourchassés et tués. Comment pouvons-nous éviter cela?" Demanda Clint de son hamac, s'étant raidi quand Loki fut mentionné.

"Et si Loki se débrouillait tout seul? Le SHIELD ne saura pas que Loki ne s'est pas échappé d'Asgard si nous ne le lui disons pas et il a déjà pu pénétrer dans l'une des bases du SHIELD avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait plus le faire. " parla Phil.

"Ça pourrait marcher. Thor, pourrais-tu amener Loki ici pour nous aider?" demanda Steve.

"J'en parlerai à mon père et à Loki. Loki sera d'accord dès qu'il entendra parler du traitement injuste infligé au jeune utilisateur de magie. Ce sera peut-être davantage un souci avec mon père cependant. »

"Bien, essaye parce que quelque chose me dit que ce gamin n'a rien fait de ce qui lui est reproché. Je pense que les personnes qui l'ont envoyé ici l'ont piégé." Dit Steve.

"Je vais partir et reviendrai avec rapidité." Dit Thor en se levant et en attrapant Mjolnir.

Alors que Thor partait, utilisant le balcon comme point de sortie, Steve dit: "Nous devrons décider de ce que nous pouvons faire s'il est vraiment innocent. Le SHIELD pourrait ne pas vouloir faire quoi que ce soit si cela signifiait perdre le soutien des utilisateurs de Magie. »

« Occupons-nous de ça quand il s'agira de ça, mais si cet enfant est innocent, peu importe ce que pense le SHIELD, je lui donnerai asile dans la tour, même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Je refuse de le laisser souffrir pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. " Dit Tony avec obstination.

"Et je suis d'accord. S'il ne le faisait pas, il obtiendrait notre soutien et notre protection, mais nous devrons essayer de le faire sans leur ébouriffer les plumes et sans provoquer une guerre entre tous le monde, ce qui fera simplement des centaines de morts."

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : Voici votre prochain chapitre. Les choses commencent à chauffer maintenant. :) J'espère que vous appréciez tous l'histoire et que d'autres seront bientôt disponibles.**_

_**Quelques notes importantes pour vous lecteurs:**_

_**J'ai ajouté AU aux avertissements parce que des gens m'ont fait remarquer que les choses ne sont pas exactes dans le canon HP (par exemple: Fudge est toujours ministre). Je pense que je suis tellement habitué à écrire du AU que je n'ai pas pensé à ajouter l'avertissement.**_

_**Je voulais aussi dire que je suis sûr que tout le monde sera sceptique quant au fait que Bruce puisse identifier le bois de la baguette en regardant simplement la photo, mais dans mon esprit, il a beaucoup voyagé et a vu beaucoup de choses différentes.**_

_**Et une autre note finale, importante, je sais où je veux en venir dans cette histoire et il se peut que des choses ne se produisent pas immédiatement si vous pensez que cela pourrait / ne devrait pas arriver (par exemple, avec la baguette de Harry trouvée). Sachez juste que j'ai des projets sur ce que je fais et que je n'oublie pas ou que je ne fais pas que des choses avec. :)**_

_Note traductrice : Et voilà la suite, j'espère que cela vous plait et je remercie bien entendu toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews :) _

**Prochaine publication : **Lundi 30 septembre


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **_Avenging Harry Potter_

**Auteur :** Vampirezdarkgurl

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Loki/Harry; Steve/Hermione (et donc un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers)

**Résumé :**Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki.

**Disclamers :** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni les Avengers et encore moins l'histoire qui est à Vampirezdarkgurl, tout le mérite lui revient je ne fait que traduire.

**WARNINGS :** Bashing Ron Weasley, Slash

**Rythme de parution :**Tous les lundis si possible

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 **

Atterrissant dans sa maison d'Asgard, Thor prit une seconde pour respirer l'air et la vue de la ville dorée au loin avant de se diriger vers le cheval qui l'attendait, grâce à Heimdall. Donnant un signe de tête au portier, Thor se hissa sur la selle et se dirigea vers la ville au galop.

Peu de temps après, il passa les portes de la ville et ralentit le cheval pour qu'il ne piétine personne sur son passage. En descendant, il tendit les rênes à la main la plus proche, puis se dirigea vers le palais en montant les marches. Dès qu'il était entré, il s'était tourné vers la droite et s'était dirigé vers une porte gardée.

"Je souhaite parler avec mon frère." informa Thor le garde armé, gardant les escaliers menant aux cellules.

"Bien sûr, Prince Thor. Le prince Loki est dans la même cellule que lorsque vous étiez venu pour la dernière fois ici." l'informa le garde, s'écartant pour que Thor puisse monter l'escalier au-delà de la porte. Il y avait un ensemble d'escaliers menant au palais et un autre plus bas; chacun conduit à un niveau différent de la prison. La partie la plus haute était celle où Loki était placé. Montant les escaliers, Thor passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, espérant que son frère serait facilement amené à l'aider.

Au sommet de l'escalier, un autre garde armé bloquait une épaisse porte en métal.

Avec un léger salut, le garde s'écarta, ouvrit la porte et dit: "Prince Thor".

En franchissant la porte, Thor entra dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait son frère. S'arrêtant devant la porte portant le nom de Loki gravé sur la plaque d'identification du prisonnier, Thor prit une profonde inspiration, puis tendit la main, ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur.

La cellule était aménagée comme un appartement, il y avait un lit à droite avec une porte à côté de celle qui menait aux toilettes de Loki. À la gauche de Thor, il y avait une petite table avec deux chaises. Au-dessus des tables se trouvaient certains des livres de Loki qu'il avait demandés lors de son emprisonnement.

Alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur, Thor aperçut Loki, adossé au mur, regardant Asgard par la fenêtre, prit dans le paysage.

"Bonjour frère. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans mon humble demeure?" Demanda Loki sans se retourner.

"Frère, je viens demander ton aide." Dit Thor en se dirigeant vers la petite table de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qui me ferait jamais souhaiter de t'aider?" Demanda Loki en se tournant vers Thor avec un sourcil levé.

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon propre bien-être, Loki. Cela n'a à voir avec personne sur Asgard ou avec mes frères du SHIELD sur Midgard. Cependant, mes collègues Avengers et moi avons rencontré un problème que toi seul peux nous aider à résoudre. "

"Encore une fois, je pose la question, pourquoi voudrais-je t'aider ou aider tes amis?"

"Pas pour moi ou pour eux, mais pour un sorcier qui, à notre avis, est emprisonné à tort. Souhaites-tu laisser un autre utilisateur de Magie souffrir parce que tu ne souhaites pas nous aider?" Demanda Thor assis à la table.

"Même si j'étais désireux d'aider un autre utilisateur de Magie, Odin ne me permettrait jamais de sortir de ma cage ... et je doute fort que le SHIELD m'accueille avec impatience pour l'aider."

"Tu n'aiderais pas le SHIELD ... Tu irais vers leur vaisseau volant pour récupérer le Magicien."

"Tu souhaites que je fasse irruption dans le vaisseau de tes alliés? Ne leur fais-tu plus allégeance?" Demanda Loki, l'air intrigué.

"Les Avengers et moi-même resterons toujours à leurs côtés contre toute menace pesant sur Midgard, mais nous ne pensons pas que le sorcier est coupable, mais nous ne pouvons pas le sortir sans nous faire nous-mêmes coupables et ennemi du SHIELD"

"Donc, tu souhaites que je fasse votre sale boulot." Dit sèchement Loki.

"S'il existait un autre moyen, nous le ferions, mais nous devons savoir s'il est vraiment innocent et le sortir de là, _sans encombre,_ s'il est. Tu es le seul à qui je puisse faire confiance, frère. "

"Après ce que j'ai fait, tu me ferais confiance pour ça? Es-tu sûr que je ne vais pas utiliser mon temps pour m'échapper?"

"Appelles-moi ignorant ou stupide si tu veux, mais je crois qu'il y a encore du bon en toi, Loki. Je sais que tu feras la bonne chose à la fin."

Restant silencieux pendant quelques secondes, Loki fixa Thor avant de se retourner et de revenir à sa position près de la fenêtre. Une fois qu'il eu regardé dehors, il dit: «Laisses-moi réfléchir. Reviens plus tard dans la soirée et je te donnerai ma réponse."

"Bien sûr, mon frère. Je parlerai avec mon père de ta libération et je reviendrai."

Sur ce, Thor se leva et sortit de la pièce pour sortir de la prison du palais et se dirigea vers les pièces où il était susceptible de retrouver sa mère et son père à cette heure de la journée; leur propre salle à manger où ils prenaient leur repas du matin.

Frappant aux portes, Thor attendit une réponse et un appel à l'entrée avant d'ouvrir les portes et d'entrer.

En voyant son fils aîné, Frigga se leva et alla l'embrasser.

"Salutations maman." Dit Thor en rendant l'étreinte avant de hocher la tête en direction de son père, "Père".

"Es-tu revenu pour parler à nouveau avec Heimdall?" Demanda Odin en écartant son assiette vide.

"Non, je suis venu parler à Loki cette fois." Dit Thor, permettant à sa mère de le conduire à la table et de le pousser dans l'une des chaises.

"Ton frère a-t-il réussi à causer ses méfaits habituels depuis ses appartements ?" Demanda Odin, levant les yeux vers Thor avec son seul bon œil.

"Non, il ne l'a pas fait." Dit Thor en regardant sa mère vers la gauche avant de retourner son regard vers son père. "Mes camarades guerriers de Midgard pensent que Loki pourrait nous aider à résoudre un problème actuel. Je suis venu lui demander son aide et vous demander de lui permettre de revenir à Midgard avec moi pour apporter cette aide."

"Comment ton frère peut-il t'aider d'ici?"

"Il ne peut pas et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je souhaite vous demander de le relâcher sous ma garde pour lui permettre d'aider mes camarades guerriers et moi-même."

"Thor, ton frère a fait des centaines de morts la dernière fois qu'il était à Midgard. Je suis sûr que tu comprends quand je dis que j'hésite à le laisser revenir ici de peur qu'il ne cause plus."

"Il ne le fera pas, mais j'assumerai toute responsabilité à son égard pendant son séjour. Tous les torts qu'il causera resteront sur mes épaules et j'accepterai une punition pour eux." promit Thor, regardant fixement son père.

"Et s'il tue plus de Midgardiens, tu prendrais le châtiment qu'il subirait?"

"Oui en un instant."

"Alors tu es très convaincu qu'il ne causera pas de morts plus insensées? Ca ou tu as perdu tout sens."

"Je sais qu'il ne fera plus de morts pendant son séjour parce que je sais qu'il voudra aider à résoudre ce problème."

"Je souhaite parler à ton frère avant de prendre toute décision. Dites aux gardes de le faire venir ici, puis laissez-nous parler." dit Odin à son fils.

Debout, Thor alla dehors et dit au garde de faire venir Loki dans les appartements puis s'appuya contre le mur en face de la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki fut conduit dans le couloir, les chaînes retenant la magie autour de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de l'utiliser contre qui que ce soit. Une fois que Loki fut dans la pièce, le garde sortit et reprit sa place pour garder la porte.

Se déplaçant avec anxiété et légèrement d'impatience, Thor évita le regard complice du garde. Au fil du temps, Thor commença à se sentir de plus en plus anxieux alors que les portes restaient fermées.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Loki sortit en se frottant les poignets nus.

"Avant notre voyage, frère, je souhaite rassembler des fournitures de mes appartements." Dit Loki, tournant à droite et se dirigeant vers ses appartements dans l'aile familiale.

* * *

_**NA: Je tiens à noter que je n'ai pas vu **__**Thor: Le monde des Ténèbres**__** et que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Je ne me souviens donc pas vraiment à quoi ressemble Asgard ni même à quoi les cellules de prison ressembleraient donc j'ai improvisé.**__**J'ai regardé des photos en ligne, mais aucune d'entre elles ne m'a vraiment aidée.**_

_NT :_Et voila un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui ! Je remercie bien entendu les personne qui laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;) et je vous dit à lundi prochain !

**Prochaine publication : **Lundi 7 octobre


	6. Chapitre 5

**NOTE : **Je tiens à m'excuser je me suis trompée entre la version non-corrigé (la première) et celle-ci que ma nouvelle bétâ m'a corrigée (coucou TinaElena23 ), ensuite désolée pour le retard mais quand on est malade et que les profs se décident à mettre pas mal de contrôle en même temps pas terrible:/

* * *

**Titre : **_Avenging Harry Potter_

**Auteur :** Vampirezdarkgur

**Beta : **TinaElena23

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Loki/Harry; Steve/Hermione (et donc un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers)

**Résumé :**Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki.

**Disclamers :** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni les Avengers et encore moins l'histoire qui est à Vampirezdarkgurl, tout le mérite lui revient je ne fait que traduire.

**WARNINGS :** Bashing Ron Weasley, Slash

**Rythme de parution :**Tous les lundis si possible

* * *

Presque deux jours après le départ de Thor pour retourner à Asgard, Tony était assis dans son laboratoire, bricolant une mise à niveau des flèches de Clint. Il en avait déjà développé des, qui, quand elles explosaient, émettaient un gaz assommant et il travaillait actuellement sur celles qui pourraient exploser comme un flash-bang et assommeraient temporairement leurs ennemis, leur donnant éventuellement un avantage.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais Thor est de retour avec Loki et l'agent Romanoff est dans l'ascenseur qui se dirige vers l'étage où ils se trouvent." Annonça Jarvis.

"Quoi ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre à l'étage avec Thor et Loki ?" Demanda Tony en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Non monsieur, juste les deux. Dois-je informer le capitaine et les autres ?"

"Ouais, fais-leur savoir." Dit Tony en entrant dans l'ascenseur et en appuyant sur le bouton pour accéder à l'étage communal. "Et J, monte vite mon ascenseur."

"Dois-je arrêter son ascenseur jusqu'à votre arrivée ?"

"Non, elle va juste sortir et aller là-bas. En plus, ça va la mettre en garde et elle va suspecter des ennuis. Amène-moi juste là-haut rapidement pour qu'elle n'essaye pas de les tuer." Dit Tony, alors même qu'un coup de feu retentit, que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait et que les portes s'ouvraient.

"Natasha, attends !" Cria Tony en se précipitant vers elle alors que son doigt se resserrait autour de la gâchette.

"Que fait-il ici ?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur les dieux devant elle.

"Nous allons tout t'expliquer je te le promets, pose simplement ton arme." Dit Tony.

"Natasha, du calme !" Ordonna la voix de Steve derrière eux alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur avec Clint et Bruce.

Échangeant un regard avec le groupe, Natasha soupira et baissa lentement son arme, mais la garda dans sa main, prête à l'utiliser si besoin était.

"Je veux une explication et je la veux _maintenant_. " Ordonna-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à ses coéquipiers.

"C'est beau tout ça, mais tandis que tu feras ça, je ferai ce que je suis censé faire." Dit Loki avec un sourire avant de disparaître.

Se crispant, Natasha fronça les sourcils et regarda l'équipe qui recula lorsque ses yeux se connectèrent aux leurs. "Expliquez. Maintenant." Commanda-t-elle.

Déglutissant, Tony jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et vit le même regard inquiet et préoccupé sur leurs visages.

En apparaissant à l'intérieur de l'Héliporteur, Loki prit une seconde pour regarder les agents qui couraient, faisant tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour le moment, ignorant totalement sa présence grâce au sort le rendant invisible pour eux. Il pourrait facilement les détruire, ainsi que leur précieux Héliporteur, s'il le souhaitait.

Sortant de la salle et descendant dans le couloir, Loki ricana lorsqu'il aperçut le leader borgne qui marchait dans le couloir parlant avec un autre agent, inconscient de tout, à l'exception des papiers dans ses mains.

"Cette information ne me rend pas heureux, docteur. Vous et votre équipe avez reçu l'ordre de voir quelles informations vous pourriez obtenir du sang de Potter et vous n'avez encore rien à me montrer. Dites-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas vous remplacer ainsi que votre équipe et en trouver une qui fera ce qu'ils promettent. "

"Directeur Fury, ce n'est pas aussi facile que de prendre son sang et d'exploiter ses pouvoirs. Nous devons d'abord trouver le brin d'ADN dans lequel se trouve sa magie, puis essayer de l'extraire et de la travailler à partir de là. Ce n'est pas une simple procédure. Surtout parce que sa magie n'est peut-être même pas viable dans son sang. Cela peut être quelque chose dans son cerveau ou juste qui traverse son corps. "

"Je n'ai rien dit à propos de vous qui exploitez ou extrayez sa magie ... pas pour le moment. Je veux simplement que vous trouviez des informations à ce sujet afin que nous puissions vérifier le sang des autres et voir si nous pouvons trouver leur statut de sorcière ou de sorcier par leur sang. De cette façon, nous saurons si nous en avons un quand nous rencontrons un ennemi avec le même schéma génétique. "

"Euh oui monsieur, directeur, je suis désolé, j'ai dû mal comprendre " Dit le docteur, manipulant les lunettes qui couvraient ses yeux, regardant loin de Fury. "Nous ferons de notre mieux pour obtenir les informations rapidement. Je demanderai à mon équipe de faire des heures supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que nous les obtenions."

"Voyons ce que vous faites. Maintenant que nous savons qu'il existe tout un monde, nous devons être en mesure de savoir si nous avons affaire à l'un d'entre eux. Et voir même comment reproduire la potion qu'ils vous ont donnés pour contenir Potter. Ce sera utile contre eux si nécessaire." Ordonna Fury.

"Oui monsieur le directeur, nous nous en tiendrons à cela." Dit le docteur avec un signe de tête. Si c'est tout, je vais repartir et faire travailler l'équipe deux fois plus longtemps."

"C'est tout pour le moment. Je veux une mise à jour avant votre départ pour la journée, docteur ou sinon je veillerai à trouver une autre personne plus compétente pour prendre en charge vos tâches." Ordonna Fury, continuant dans le couloir alors que le médecin s'arrêtait et se retournait.

Suivant le médecin, Loki ne put s'empêcher de faire une bosse, le faisant trébucher et tomber sur un plateau d'équipement dans le hall, ce qui fit lever la tête aux autres agents.

Riant sous le regard embarrassé qui s'étendait sur le visage du médecin alors qu'il ajustait son manteau, Loki continua de le suivre dans le couloir, le rythme s'accélérant alors que le médecin tentait d'échapper aux yeux des autres travailleurs. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénétraient dans la zone, il remarqua de plus en plus de gens vêtus de longs manteaux blancs et sut qu'il était au bon endroit grâce à la description de Thor.

En regardant les informations défilant sur les plaques sur le mur, presque semblables aux plaques de prison d'Asgard, Loki s'arrêta tandis que le médecin se rendait dans la pièce voisine lorsqu'il vit le nom qu'il cherchait : Potter, Harry J.

En regardant entre la porte qui menait à la pièce où se tenait le prisonnier et la porte par laquelle le médecin entrait, Loki décida qu'il voulait d'abord voir ce que le médecin préparait. En se glissant par la porte que le médecin avait laissée légèrement entrouverte, Loki le regarda faire les cents pas devant deux autres personnes portant le même type de manteau ; un homme, peut-être dans la fin de la quarantaine, avec une tête chauve et des yeux bleus et l'autre, une femelle qui avait l'air très jeune, avec de longs cheveux bruns tirés en queue de cheval et des yeux bruns.

"Je veux des résultats et je les veux _maintenant. _Non seulement le directeur me souffle dans le cou pour obtenir des résultats, mais je dois demander au Conseil, les armes qu'il nous a ordonnés de créer en utilisant sa magie. Je m'en fous de savoir combien de temps il faut ou s'il faut travailler tard pour les obtenir, mais faites-le, et faites-le _maintenant_." Cria le docteur en tirant sur ses cheveux noirs, faisant les cents pas de plus en plus vite dans la pièce.

"Docteur, il n'y a absolument rien dans son sang ou dans l'ADN que nous puissions trouver pour l'extraire et le recréer."

"Alors, ouvrez son crâne et inspectez son cerveau pour détecter toute anomalie. Tant qu'il est en vie, je me fiche de la manière dont vous obtenez les résultats dont j'ai besoin."

Furieux, Loki laissa tomber le sortilège qui le cachait, faisant crier la femme médecin. L'ignorant, Loki attrapa le docteur, qui marchait, autour de la gorge et le plaqua contre la fenêtre, sa tête fendant le verre et faisant apparaître un motif de fractures en toile d'araignée.

"Comme tu es pitoyable de penser que tu pourrais exploiter ce que tu ne contrôles pas." Dit Loki avec un sourire moqueur, ignorant les deux autres médecins alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, allant sans doute demander de l'aide. "Penses-tu vraiment que tu pourrais prendre le contrôle de ce qui est trop fort pour toi?"

Haletant, le docteur saisit le poignet de Loki, essayant de retirer la main qui coupait l'air de sa gorge.

"Heureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous, mais sachez-le. Si vous songez même à poursuivre ce travail odieux, je vous traquerai et vous détruirai morceaux par morceaux. Vous souhaiterez la mort bien avant que je ne vous l'accorde."

Sur ce, Loki disparut avant de réapparaître à côté de la table à laquelle Harry était attaché. Utilisant sa magie, il renforça la porte, bloquant l'entrée des gardes qu'il pouvait entendre frapper dans les couloirs.

En empochant les potions qu'ils avaient introduites dans le corps d'Harry, Loki détruisit les ordinateurs de la pièce contenant l'information avant de passer à la table et de placer ses doigts contre les tempes d'Harry.

"Innocent ou pas, je t'enlèverai de cette torture, mais je dois savoir pour que je sache si je dois t'amener chez mon frère et ses alliés irritants ou pas." Marmonna Loki, fermant les yeux alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Peu de temps après, Loki se dégagea de l'esprit et des souvenirs d'Harry, les yeux brillants de feu. Brisant facilement les sangles qui retenait Harry à la table, Loki le prit dans ses bras, la tête d'Harry se posant sur son épaule.

Utilisant une explosion de magie, Loki détruisit tout le matériel dans la pièce, en espérant détruire les fichiers et les échantillons des médecins. Sur ce, Loki enleva sa barrière sur la porte, la regardant s'ouvrir, Fury en tête avec une arme à feu dans les mains.

"Laisse-le et lève tes mains, Loki. Tu n'as nulle part où aller."

"Je ne le ferai pas. Et vous devriez vérifier les faits avant d'emprisonner un homme innocent et permettre à vos médecins de l'expérimenter et de le torturer. Saviez-vous que votre médecin en chef essayait d'utiliser sa magie pour créer des armes pour votre Conseil ?" Demanda Loki, regardant la colère monter dans le seul œil de Fury. Donnant révérence moqueuse, Loki dit : "Je vous dis à tous un adieu."

Avec cela, Loki disparut, tenant fermement le sorcier dans ses bras.

###

"Cela prend beaucoup de temps à ton frère et le SHIELD ne nous a pas dit que Loki se présentait... Es-tu sûr qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de nous échapper ?" demanda Tony, en regardant l'horloge sur le mur.

"Non, Loki ne ferait pas cela. Ayez la certitude qu'il sera ici." Dit Thor, même si son visage trahissait son inquiétude.

"Je dis toujours que c'était une idée stupide. S'il est coupable, nous venons de donner à Loki un allié puissant qui n'aura aucun problème à tuer." Dit Natasha en tripotant son arme.

"Tu comprendras quand tu le verras, Nat. Il n'a juste... pas l'air capable de ce qu'ils ont prétendu." Dit Clint.

"Beaucoup de gens peuvent avoir l'air innocent et être coupables." Dit-elle en jetant un regard à Clint qui lui disait qu'il devrait le savoir.

"Peut-être et si nous avons tort, nous t'écouterons dire 'je vous l'avais bien dit', mais nous ne nous trompons pas. Parce que, tu sais, je ne me trompe jamais." Dit Tony, interrompant l'argument qui semblait se préparer.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous autour, essayant de ne pas paraître inquiets, Loki apparut avec un air irrité sur le visage et le corps mou du prisonnier du SHIELD, Harry Potter, dans ses bras.

"Où puis-je le placer ?"

"Mets-le sur le canapé." Dit Tony en désignant les meubles, ignorant l'alarme retentissante des Avengers alors que Steve allait répondre.

"Si vous voulez que vos petits jouets électroniques soient en sécurité, je dois le placer ailleurs. Quand il se réveillera, les potions bloquantes qu'ils lui ont injectées se dissiperont et sa magie va déborder et exploser, causant des dommages à tous les appareils électroniques de la pièce." Expliqua Loki.

Partageant un regard, Tony dit : "Suivez-moi. Nous le placerons dans la salle Hulk-épreuve. Tout ce qui se trouve là-bas est censé être remplacé s'il est cassé."

Hochant la tête, Loki le suivit, ignorant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce qui étaient sur le point de se préparer à se précipiter pour rencontrer Fury et essayer de l'empêcher de comprendre ce qui se passait.

"C'était comment ?" Demanda Bruce en marchant à côté du dieu.

"Ils expérimentaient sur lui. Ils essayaient d'exploiter sa magie en utilisant son sang." Siffla Loki dehors, serrant ses mains autour du paquet dans ses bras.

Grognant, les yeux de Bruce brillèrent de vert alors qu'il serrait les poings.

"Tranquille là, M. Green. Nous n'avons qu'une seule salle d'urgence et je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée de placer Hulk dans la même pièce que le sorcier s'il provoque le chaos à son réveil." Dit Tony en tapant le code pour ouvrir la pièce.

"Tony, Bruce, nous devons partir." Dit Steve en se précipitant dans la chambre vêtu de son costume.

"D'accord... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de Loki ?" demanda Tony, réalisant qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

"Je resterai ici et veillerai sur l'utilisateur de Magie. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un capable de l'aider ici quand il se réveillera." dit Loki, gardant ses yeux sur l'adolescent alors qu'il le baissait lentement sur le petit lit dans la chambre puis il s'assit à côté de lui.

"Ne nous fais pas regretter de te faire confiance." prévint Steve, faisant signe à Tony et Bruce de le suivre.

"Et ne pense même pas à le blesser. Hulk se sent déjà plutôt protecteur de quelqu'un qui a été expérimenté et blessé." Dit Bruce avant de suivre les deux autres.

Ne répondant pas, Loki tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, sales et emmêlés du sorcier.

* * *

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et j'ai perdu le document indiquant comment j'avais planifié l'histoire et les chapitres suivants que j'avais écrits (j'avais trois à quatre chapitres d'avance).**_ _**En ce moment, j'ai presque perdu toute motivation pour cette histoire depuis que j'ai perdu tout ce travail, mais je vais continuer à travailler dessus pour la terminer.**_ _**Je vais essayer de ne pas précipiter l'histoire, mais honnêtement, je veux simplement que ce soit fait car j'ai perdu tout ce travail et cette motivation.**_

Et voila pour ce chapitre à pour vos petits commentaires et vos favs :)

A lundi prochain !


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : Avenging Harry Potter

Auteur : Vampirezdarkgur

Beta : TinaElena23

Rating : M

Pairing : Loki/Harry; Steve/Hermione (et donc un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers)

Résumé :Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki.

Disclamers : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni les Avengers et encore moins l'histoire qui est à Vampirezdarkgurl, tout le mérite lui revient je ne fait que traduire.

WARNINGS : Bashing Ron Weasley, Slash

Rythme de parution :Tous les lundis si possible

**CHAPITRE 6**

Tandis que les Avengers s'asseyaient autour de la table dans l'Héliporteur, ils regardèrent le directeur Fury faire les cents pas, tout en regardant fixement les images de sécurité diffusées à l'écran, montrant Loki prendre Harry et disparaître avec lui.

"Quelqu'un aimerait-il, peut-être vous Thor, me dire comment Loki est arrivé de nouveau sur Terre ? Et pas seulement cela, comment a-t-il fait irruption dans nos installations sécurisées et a décollé avec notre prisonnier dangereux ? " Demanda Fury, regardant le dieu blond.

"Homme Furieux, je ne savais pas que Loki était loin d'Asgard. Lors de ma dernière visite chez mes parents, ils m'avaient même informé que Loki n'était pas sorti de sa cellule à cause de son refus de reconnaître que ce qu'il avait fait était mauvais. " Dit Thor avec un froncement de sourcils triste alors qu'il regardait la photo figée de Loki tenant Harry.

"Et bien, il n'est plus là-bas et il est parti avec quelqu'un qui est aussi fort que magique. Nous allons avoir un autre incident dangereux majeur si ils ne sont pas retrouvés."

"Vos scientifiques n'ont pas trouvé le moyen d'arrêter ou de se protéger contre la magie, alors ?" Demanda sarcastiquement Bruce,de la colère dans ses yeux. "Loki a dit que vos scientifiques essayaient d'expérimenter sur votre prisonnier magique. "

"Docteur Banner, ce n'est peut-être pas le mieux pour vous d'être ici."

"C'est un membre de mon équipe et il est nécessaire ici. Je lui fais suffisamment confiance pour pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions de colère." Dit Steve en faisant signe à Bruce de rester à sa place.

Assis en arrière, Bruce acquiesça, prenant quelques grandes respirations pour contrôler sa colère.

"Je comprends votre colère face aux expériences faites, en particulier sur quelqu'un qui ne veut pas, mais mes ordres sont seulement pour que nous puissions surveiller le sang des autres et vérifier si leur niveau est magique. Nous pourrons ainsi savoir si nous avons affaire à des utilisateurs de magie ou non, et donc que vous n'ayez pas de surprises lors des combats." Dit Fury. "Loki et sa magie étaient assez mauvais. De cette façon, nous saurons et pouvons essayer de contrecarrer toute magie qu'ils pourraient utiliser, pour ainsi protéger les civils et vous- mêmes face à la guerre."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, l'autre type n'aime pas les expériences faites sur un adolescent inconscient et attaché." Dit Bruce. Ignorant l'avertissement voilé, Fury se tourna vers Thor et dit : "Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ?"

"Je peux rendre visite à Asgard pour parler avec Heimdall et lui demander de rechercher Loki, mais il y a toujours une chance que Loki puisse échapper à la vue d'Heimdall."

Soupirant, Fury se passa la main sur le visage et dit, "Faites-le vite, je veux que Loki s'éloigne de cette planète et que le prisonnier revienne dans sa cellule avant que nous ayons à faire face à une autre ville détruite lors d'une bagarre."

"Je partirai rapidement après la fin de notre réunion." Dit Thor avec un signe de tête.

"Si cette réunion est terminée, je dois rentrer à la maison parce que j'ai une entreprise à gérer et des inventions à fabriquer." Dit Tony en se levant et en regardant autour de lui.

"C'est tout pour le moment. Allez-y avec vos affaires, mais soyez prêt à répondre à tous les appels que vous recevrez." Dit Fury en désignant la porte. "Et j'attends une réponse rapide sur la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas été informés de la fuite de Loki hors de sa cellule ou de son retour sur Terre."

"Je rassemblerai les réponses le plus rapidement possible Directeur." Thor fit un signe de tête alors que le groupe se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Agent Romanoff et Agent Barton, renseignez-vous auprès de l'Agent Coulson avant votre départ. Il a demandé à vous parler." "Bien sûr, Directeur, nous y allons tout de suite." Déclara Natasha après avoir partagé un regard avec Clint.

"Nous vous retrouverons sur le jet quand vous aurez fini." Appela Steve après eux alors qu'ils marchaient dans le même couloir mais dans la direction opposée.

"Compris, Cap. Nous y serons bientôt." Clint répondit.

Quelques heures après leur départ, les Avengers tous entassés dans le Quinjet arrivèrent dans la Tour, retirant déjà des morceaux de leurs costumes, les oreilles retentissant des hurlements de Fury.

"Jarvis, quel est le statut sur Loki ?" Demanda Tony, dont le costume a été démantelé sur la passerelle.

"Il n'a pas quitté la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve avec votre invité, monsieur. Il vient de s'asseoir, il l'observe et semble perdu dans ses pensées."

"Et a-t-il fait quelque chose d'étrange pendant qu'il était là-bas? Comme peut-être essayer de lui laver le cerveau?" "Pas du tout, monsieur. Il vient de s'asseoir là."

"Loki n'a plus son spectre pour laver le cerveau de qui que ce soit. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses l'a fait détruire pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains." Les informa Thor.

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne connaît pas d'autres façons de le faire."

"Je suis du principe de lui faire confiance. Il aurait pu simplement partir avec Harry sans le ramener ici et nous serions foutus, mais il ne l'a pas fait."

"Il pourrait nous endormir avec un faux sentiment de sécurité avant de frapper." Répliqua Natasha. "Peut-être, mais je suis enclin à lui faire confiance." Dit Tony.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve le contraire, il semble que nous puissions lui faire confiance." Dit Steve. "Mais je ne serais pas opposé à ce que Jarvis le surveille pendant qu'il est ici."

"Je peux faire ça, Capitaine Rogers." Répondit Jarvis.

"Bien merci, Jarvis. Maintenant, Bruce, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'œil à Harry. Regarde s'il a besoin de soins médicaux."

"Plus que désireux, Cap. Tony, les appareils à rayons X ont-ils été réparés depuis le dernier incident ? J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelques numérisations pour vérifier l'absence de blessure interne." Dit Bruce.

"Ils sont réparés et Pepper m'a fait acheter des remplaçants au cas où cela se reproduirait, de sorte que nous en ayons quand nous en avons besoin."

"Loki pourra te parler de toute blessure à l'intérieur du jeune utilisateur de magie." Offrit Thor.

"S'il est prêt à dire la vérité, j'accepterai son aide et ses informations." Dit Bruce en sortant de la pièce.

"Est-ce que vous ne voulez pas l'accompagner tous les deux ?" Demanda Tony en regardant Clint et Natasha.

"Je préférerais de beaucoup éviter Loki pour le moment." Dit Clint en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je suis d'accord avec Clint. Je préférerais ne pas être avec lui en ce moment."

"Si nous recevons un appel, viens nous chercher." Dit Steve en suivant les trois autres personnes hors de la pièce et en direction de l'ascenseur qui les mènerait à l'étage où se trouvait la salle Hulk-épreuve.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant qu'il est sorti de là ? Je doute fort que Fury soit content que nous ayons son prisonnier ici ?" Demanda Tony en sortant de l'ascenseur.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense que notre meilleur choix serait de le garder caché jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé et puisse prouver qu'il est innocent envers Fury. S'il peut le faire, je pense que Fury sera de notre côté." Dit Steve.

"Vrai, Fury est peut-être un âne bâté, mais je ne le vois pas retenir volontairement un innocent... Bon sang, il pourrait même s'excuser." Dit Tony avec un sourire malicieux, essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

Roulant des yeux sur l'envie de Tony de voir Fury s'excuser, Steve sortit de l'ascenseur, conduisant les membres de son équipe dans le couloir. Ils étaient presque à la porte lorsque Jarvis prit la parole.

"Monsieur, il semble y avoir une perturbation dans la pièce."

"Est-ce que Loki fait quelque chose?" Demanda Tony en reprenant la course vers la pièce.

"Non monsieur. Tout semble venir de votre invité." Dit Jarvis en ouvrant la porte.

En entrant à l'intérieur, ils durent baisser leurs visages et protéger leurs yeux alors que de forts éclats de ce qui semblait être du vent frappaient leurs corps.

"Mon frère, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Cria Thor, se dirigeant vers Loki qui était toujours assis à côté d'Harry, lui murmurant des mots rassurants et passant ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille.

"Il est sur le point de se réveiller. Il doit être très puissant si son corps réagit déjà aux potions quittant son corps et à la libération de sa magie." "Est-ce que ça va le blesser ?" Bruce demanda.

"Non. Ce qui va arriver, c'est que lorsque cette explosion de magie va s'estomper, il sera faible et se fatiguera facilement jusqu'à ce que sa magie reprenne. C'est, en bref, la façon dont sa magie se rebellera et sera restreinte. Il aura juste besoin de laisser sa magie s'accumuler avant qu'il ne redevienne normal."

"Stark, ce serait probablement une bonne idée pour vous de partir." Dit Loki alors qu'une explosion d'énergie de la part d'Harry provoqua une explosion du réacteur Ark de Tony avant de revenir à la normale.

"Quoi, pourquoi ?"

"Est-ce juste une veilleuse dans votre poitrine ou quelque chose d'électronique?"

Couvrant son réacteur Ark, Tony fit quelques pas en arrière et dit : "Je serai dehors. Dîtes-moi une fois que tout se sera calmé."

"Nous aurions dû penser à ça." Dit Bruce en regardant Tony partir.

"Vous ne comprenez pas la magie et ce qu'elle peut faire. Je ne vous en ai parlé qu'une fois. Cette magie pose des problèmes de technologie et vous avez été distrait. Je suis sûr que c'était un oubli." Dit Loki.

"Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour l'aider à se calmer ?" Demanda Steve avec un froncement de sourcils alors qu'Harry s'arquait du lit avec un petit cri.

"Non, il n'y a rien. Si j'essayais de l'aider, sa magie lutterait contre la mienne, la voyant comme une force intrusive et lui causerait des douleurs."

Haletant de douleur, la main d'Harry ressortit, ses doigts se crispant et se relaxant avant de répéter le mouvement. Avec un gémissement, Harry se tordit sur le lit, la sueur perlant sur son front.

Allongeant le bras, les yeux verts clairs, Bruce prit doucement la main d'Harry et la massa, essayant de soulager un peu l'adolescent.

Dès que tout s'est terminé, le corps d'Harry s'effondra contre le lit alors qu'une dernière vague de magie sortit de son corps, renversant

quiconque se tenant debout au sol.

"C'est assez sécurisé pour que l'Homme de Fer puisse revenir." Dit Loki après quelques secondes de calme.

Sans un mot, Steve se dirigea vers la porte et fit signe à Tony d'entrer.

"Tout est en sécurité ici, alors ?" Demanda Tony, se tenant près de la porte comme s'il était prêt à repartir s'il en avait besoin.

"Oui, l'explosion est réprimé et ne va pas revenir. Il peut y avoir de petites bouffées de magie accidentelles une fois que l'utilisateur de la magie a repris conscience et recommence à se déplacer, mais rien qui ne risque de détruire votre technologie... à moins que cela ne soit fait intentionnellement."

"Nous apprécions ton aide, Loki, mais je suis sûr que tu comprendras quand nous dirons que nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait sûr de..."

"Si tu peux me faire confiance et que je ne te poignarderai pas dans le dos à la première occasion." Interrompit Loki. "Si tu le faisais, tu serais stupide et je ne te vois pas, toi ou tes camarades guerriers, comme stupides... "

"Oui. Mais si tu sors n'importe où, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si tu nous informais de l'endroit où tu allais et, le cas échéant, d'avoir l'un de nous pour t'accompagner." Dit Steve sans détourner les yeux de Loki.

"Bien que je me sente comme un enfant ayant besoin de supervision, je suis d'accord avec ces termes tant que je pourrai rester et aider le jeune sorcier pendant qu'il se rétablira."

"Ne blesse pas, ne tue pas et ne fais pas de tort à tout le monde et tu peux rester dans la tour." Dit Tony. "Jarvis a une salle aménagée à l'étage de Thor pour Raindeer Games ici présent... Jarvis ? Tu m'ignores ?" Demanda Tony en regardant le plafond.

"Ah, je crois que la dernière vague de magie a peut-être causé un problème à ton Jarvis ce qui l'empêche de communiquer dans cette pièce. Comme je l'ai dit, toute technologie risquerait d'être détruite dans cette pièce."

"Bien sûr... Je vais devoir faire des expériences pour empêcher mes jouets d'être détruits par magie." Marmonna Tony alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et parlait en dehors, répétant ce qu'il avait dit, cette fois, Jarvis répondit.

"Bien sûr, monsieur. Et dois-je préparer une chambre pour votre autre invité ?"

"Que penses-tu qu'il y a de mieux, Loki ?" Demanda Tony en se tournant vers le dieu.

"Si l'étage de Thor a une suite adjacente, ce serait mieux pour que je puisse le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mieux et qu'il puisse être en sécurité dans le sien." Dit Loki.

"Tu as entendu l'homme, Jarvis. Fais aménager l'une des pièces adjacentes pour nos deux invités." "Bien sûr, monsieur. Ils seront prêts dans une heure."

"Quand penses-tu qu'il se réveillera ?" Demanda Bruce, prenant son pouls, son index et son majeur appuyés contre la peau, sentant le pouls rapide qui se cachait dessous.

"Cela pourrait être à tout moment. D'ici deux à trois mois. Tout dépend de sa volonté de se réveiller et de faire face au monde après l'injustice dont il a été victime."

"Génial donc il peut ne jamais se réveiller." Dit Tony sèchement.

"Je doute vraiment que ce soit le cas. D'après ses souvenirs, j'ai vu un combattant obstiné, à la volonté forte. Il ne laissera pas l'injustice lui être infligée de peur que cela ne se produise à une autre personne innocente."

"D'accord, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chercher de la nourriture pendant que Jarvis termine les chambres. Je suis sûr que nous sommes tous affamés après la journée que nous avons eue jusqu'à présent."

"Je vote pour la pizza. Je prendrais bien une bonne pizza grasse." Dit Tony en tirant déjà son téléphone de sa poche.

"Oui viens, mon frère, laisse-moi te présenter quelques-unes des merveilles dont Midgard nous régale ! " Gronda Thor, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Loki, l'éloignant du lit.

"J'aimerais rester ici pendant un petit moment et vérifier Harry... Tu sais, s'assurer qu'il ne subit aucune blessure... comme nous avions prévu de le faire avant de nous laisser distraire quand nous sommes descendus ici." Dit Bruce.

"Ah, bonne idée. Pourquoi ne l'emmènerais-tu pas dans la salle médicale afin que tu puisses utiliser le matériel là-bas ?" "Je ferai ça."

"Je t'emmènerai une pizza quand elle arrivera ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dessus ? Ton habituel ?"

"Oui, avec une commande de pain à l'ail, si ça ne te dérange pas." Dit Bruce avec un signe de tête.

"Pas de problème, grand gars."

Tandis que Tony entraînait les autres à sortir, Thor traînant pratiquement un Loki hésitant, Bruce prit doucement Harry dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'il tenait bien le corps extrêmement léger. Sortant de la salle, Bruce se dirigea dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie à quelques portes de là.

Passant sur l'un des lits conçus par Tony avec une échelle intégrée, Bruce posa Harry dessus et se dirigea vers le pied du lit où se trouvait un moniteur affichant toutes les informations.

"Hmm, tu es un peu en sous-poids, mais ce n'est pas surprenant si l'on considère que tu as été récemment fait prisonnier. Une fois que tu te seras réveillé, nous devrons prendre de bons repas pour toi." Se dirigeant vers l'une des tables du laboratoire, Bruce prit une aiguille et deux tubes puis revint près d'Harry. Utilisant une petite bande de caoutchouc, Bruce la noua autour du bras de Harry, puis remplit rapidement les deux tubes de sang avant de relâcher le caoutchouc et de placer un ruban adhésif sur le petit trou.

"Je sais que vous ne pouvez probablement pas m'entendre, mais je vais simplement les tester pour voir si vous avez besoin de suppléments de vitamines ou de quoi d'autres pour vous aider à guérir de votre captivité."

Passant à l'ordinateur, Bruce préleva une partie du sang et la glissa dans l'analyseur avant de configurer l'ordinateur pour qu'il exécute certains tests sur l'échantillon de sang.

Une fois qu'il était certain que l'ordinateur était en marche, Bruce se dirigea sur le côté, saisit l'appareil à rayons X portable et retourna vers le lit, faisant rouler l'appareil légèrement lourd. Il se préparait à commencer à prendre quelques rayons X lorsque les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il prit une grande respiration.

"Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Harry, les yeux parcourant la pièce avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas attaché. En se levant, Harry s'éloigna du lit et de Bruce, ses yeux se balançant dans la pièce, gardant un œil sur quiconque.

"Harry, détendez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, vous êtes en sécurité ici." Dit Bruce apaisant, levant les mains et faisant un pas en arrière.

"Je ne vous connais pas alors pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?" Cracha Harry, trébuchant en arrière, s'effondrant contre le mur. "S'il vous plaît, je veux juste vous aider."

"Ne...ne venez pas près de moi." Harry se brouilla les pieds, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper seulement pour tomber sur les mains et sur les genoux, tremblant tout en essayant de se tenir debout. Bientôt, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans sa tête et il tomba au sol.

Se précipitant en avant, Bruce prit délicatement Harry dans ses bras et le ramena sur le lit, ne sursautant que légèrement lorsque le bruit des pieds qui couraient vers la pièce parvint à ses oreilles... Il semblerait que Jarvis ait informé les autres du bref réveil d'Harry.

FIN DU CHAPITRE *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Voilà, Harry est en sécurité avec les Avengers et il s'est réveillé, brièvement tel qu'il était. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite? Restez dans les parages pour le savoir. Ce chapitre est sorti un peu tôt parce que là où je vis, c'est frappé par une tempête de neige demain jusqu'à vendredi (entre 4 et 14 pouces de neige), donc je veux le faire au cas où nous perdrions de la puissance...

Note importante : Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos aimables paroles du dernier chapitre. Je pense que certaines personnes ont mal lu ou mal interprété ce que j'ai écrit. Je NE VAIS PAS abandonner cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais et je ne cesserai jamais d'écrire et de poster une histoire qui est un travail en cours. Je vais continuer à l'écrire, mais j'ai jugé prudent de dire que j'avais perdu tout ce travail au cas où les mises à jour se sépareraient un peu plus et si les chapitres devenaient plus courts ou si l'histoire devenait trop pressante puisque je le voulais juste fini avec maintenant (J'essaie de ne pas laisser apparaître ça dans ce que j'écris). Mais j'espère que vous allez tous continuer à lire et à apprécier l'histoire même avec ces problèmes. Merci encore à tous pour les encouragements.

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Rendez-vous Lundi prochain et bonne vacances à tout.es ceux.elle qui y sont.


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : Avenging Harry Potter

Auteur : Vampirezdarkgur

Beta : TinaElena23

Rating : M

Pairing : Loki/Harry; Steve/Hermione (et donc un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers)

Résumé :Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki.

Disclamers : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni les Avengers et encore moins l'histoire qui est à Vampirezdarkgurl, tout le mérite lui revient je ne fait que traduire.

WARNINGS : Bashing Ron Weasley, Slash

Rythme de parution : tous les lundis si possible

**Chapitre 7**

"Hermione chérie, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire les cents pas. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que cela depuis que tu as parlé à ce monsieur au téléphone." Dit la mère d'Hermione, en regardant sa fille faire les cents pas d'un bout à l'autre du salon sans s'arrêter.

"Je suis désolée, maman, je suis seulement en train de réfléchir et parfois, je réfléchis mieux quand je bouge." Dit Hermione, s'obligeant à se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté de sa mère, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu sois si tendue et plongée dans tes pensées ?(*) Est-ce ce garçon ? C'était Roland ?"

"Ronald, maman. Mais non ce n'est pas lui. Nous avons rompu parce qu'il n'était pas la personne que je pensais être. C'est Harry, tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce gentil garçon qui semblait avoir le monde sur ses épaules ? Bien sûr que je me souviens de lui, aussi doux que possible et tout aussi poli. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui ?"

"Il a eu des problèmes dans notre monde... Des personnes l'ont accusé et l'ont jugé à tort pour avoir fait quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. J'ai trouvé des preuves qui pourraient aider à prouver son innocence, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait très utile si je les apportais à qui que ce soit. Tout le monde semble si profondément impliqué dans le ministère et ceux qui ne le sont pas, eh bien, ils semblent vouloir oublier la guerre et aller de l'avant. Cela signifie simplement accepter qu'Harry est coupable et ne rien faire d'autre. La plupart de ceux qui aurait pu se tenir à mes cotés pour aider et essayer de convaincre les gens sont morts dans le combat final... Je suis fondamentalement seule dans cette affaire." Dit-elle avec un soupir frustré, en tirant sur ses boucles. "Cet homme qui a appelé l'autre jour a dit qu'il essayait d'aider Harry, qu'il croyait qu'il était innocent, mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance." Confia Hermione.

"Tu es une fille intelligente, Hermione, et ce n'est pas juste ta mère qui le dit. Si tu sens que tu peux faire confiance à cet homme, je pense que tu devrais le faire."

"Et s'il essayait juste d'obtenir des informations sur Harry et décidait de m'utiliser puisque je suis sa meilleure amie ?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, chérie, tu es une fille intelligente. Je ne peux pas te dire comment savoir s'il dit la vérité, ni même de faire confiance à ton premier instinct, mais je sais que tu vas le découvrir."

Souriant légèrement, Hermione se leva, prit le téléphone et se dirigea vers les escaliers. "Merci maman, je ramènerai le téléphone quand j'aurai fini."

Marchant jusque dans sa chambre, Hermione ferma la porte puis s'assit sur son lit et trouva dans le téléphone le numéro avec lequel Tony l'avait appelée et le rappela.

Il sonna deux fois avant qu'un homme à la sonorité britannique ne répondit. "Bonjour ?"

"Bonjour, je retourne un appel. J'ai besoin de parler à Mr... Tony." Dit Hermione, se sentant un peu stupide de ne pas connaître le nom de famille de l'homme.

"Puis-je savoir qui appelle, Mademoiselle ?" "Hermione Granger."

"Bien sûr, Mlle Granger. S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi un moment pendant que je vais le chercher pour vous."

Elle attendit seulement environ une minute avant que le téléphone ne soit décroché et que l'homme à qui elle avait parlé réponde.

"Bonjour, Mlle Granger. J'espérais que vous me rappelleriez." Dit Tony, légèrement à bout de souffle.

"Je veux commencer par dire que si vous voulez honnêtement aider Harry, alors je vais vous aider, mais je veux une preuve. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai regardé le groupe auquel vous m'avez dit de me fier et que j'ai vu que ce sont des héros que je vous fais tout de suite confiance."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait nous faire confiance, à mon groupe et à moi ?" Demanda Tony. "Peut-être la preuve que nous avons Harry ici avec nous, qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il combat les potions qui lui ont été administrées de force ?"

"Il... Il est là ? Je veux lui parler." Demanda Hermione.

"Eh bien, il n'est pas encore éveillé en ce moment. Il s'est réveillé la nuit précédente, mais ne l'a pas encore fait aujourd'hui. La personne qui le surveille et qui connaît la magie a déclaré qu'il n'était pas inhabituel pour lui d'être conscient et inconscient parce que sa magie doit se renforcer dans son noyau. "

"Oui car lorsque certaines potions ou magies sont utilisées sur une sorcière ou un sorcier, le noyau s'épuise une fois qu'elles sont complètement sorties de leur système et il faut ensuite un temps indéterminé pour le restaurer, cela varie en fonction de leur niveau de magie d'origine."

"Bien, vous semblez savoir de quoi vous parlez... Je suis peut-être un génie mais la magie est un peu en dehors de mes compétences." Dit Tony avant d'ajouter : "Jarvis, enlève ça de tout enregistrement. Je ne veux pas que quiconque sache que j'ai dit ça."

"Pas pour me vanter ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai eu mon diplôme en étant major de ma classe à Poudlard."

"Poud... Quoi ?" Demanda Tony.

"Poudlard, une école de magie... Euh, peut-être que je ne devrais pas vous en parler pour le moment."

"J'oublierai que vous en avez parlé tout de suite. Si vous étiez major de votre classe, vous devriez être assez maligne alors ?"

"La sorcière la plus intelligente de ma génération." Dit-elle sans avoir l'air gênée de parler de son cerveau.

"Eh bien, que diriez-vous de venir ici et de nous aider avec votre ami ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Si vous êtes la sorcière la plus intelligente, vous pourriez nous aider à l'aider."

"Je dois d'abord parler à Harry avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit." Déclara Hermione fermement.

"C'est compréhensible. Est-ce que je lui dit de vous contacter à ce numéro quand il sera réveillé et capable de parler ?" Lui demanda Tony.

"Oui. Oh, et un petit avertissement, je connais Harry depuis que nous avons onze ans. Je sais quand il est stressé, sous la contrainte ou imité... (Note/Bêta : Imité dans le sens se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, ici, c'est si n'est pas Harry mais quelqu'un sous Polynectar se faisant passer pour lui.) Si je détecte l'une de ces choses-là, vous aurez à traiter avec une sorcière en colère et en rogne." Prévient- elle.

En riant, Tony dit : "Je voudrais presque voir ce que vous pourriez faire, mais malheureusement nous ne le verrons pas car nous ne lui faisons aucune de ces choses."

"Heureusement pour vous alors, parce que je peux être très dangereuse quand ceux que j'aime et à qui je tiens sont menacés."

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Miss Granger, j'ai quelques affaires à régler, mais je ferai en sorte que tout le monde sache, une fois qu'Harry est réveillé et conscient que vous devez être appelé pour qu'il puisse vous parler."

"Bien sûr, j'ai hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de mon frère." Dit Hermione avant qu'ils ne raccrochent enfin.

Harry se réveilla comme s'il avait la grippe, le corps douloureux, une fièvre qui le parcourait tout entier, un mal de gorge et une brume qui semblait englober tous ses sens.

Descendant du grand lit moelleux sur lequel il était allongé, Harry se tenait sur des jambes tremblantes, s'affalant contre le mur alors qu'il sentait une vague de nausée le frapper. Une fois que la nausée eut suffisamment diminué pour qu'il puisse bouger sans craindre de vomir, Harry se fraya un chemin à travers la pièce, en utilisant le mur comme support. Il était presque à la porte quand une voix lui parla.

"M.Potter, monsieur, je dois vous demander de retourner au lit. Vous semblez être très malade et ne devriez pas vous promener avec les symptômes que vous présentez. J'ai informé les autres de votre réveil et ils seront bientôt là."

Sursautant, Harry se retourna à la recherche de la voix avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche alors que la nausée revenait.

"La porte à côté du lit mène à la salle de bain." L'informa la voix.

Sans plus y penser, Harry fonça à travers la porte et s'effondra devant les toilettes où il perdit rapidement ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Quand il eut fini, Harry tendit la main et tira la chasse d'eau des toilettes puis se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo où il se rinça la bouche avec le bain de bouche qui était à côté du robinet.

Il était toujours là, en train de contempler la douche, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans la chambre à coucher et des pas entrèrent. Pour lui, cela ressemblait à trois personnes. Jetant un regard triste à la douche, Harry se dirigea vers la porte et vit qu'il avait raison. Trois personnes se trouvaient maintenant dans la pièce : un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs avec les pointes relevées, un homme aux cheveux courts et blonds avec des yeux bleus et un corps musclé et le dernier homme aux cheveux foncés avec une barbe et portant un costume.

"Ah Harry, je peux t'appeler Harry, non ? Génial. Nous sommes heureux de te voir debout, mais tu devrais probablement rester au lit pendant que tu récupères. Je suis Tony Stark, bien que je sois sûr que tu as entendu parler de moi parce que qui n'a pas... " Dit l'homme en costume, avant que le blond ne couvre sa bouche avec une main avant de s'adresser à Harry.

"Ignorez-le, il est toujours comme ça... Il faut un peu de temps pour s'y habituer."

"Bien... Donc pas que je veuille que ça continue, mais pourquoi on ne me donne pas certaines potions en ce moment même ? On m'a dit que ce serait dorénavant ainsi jusqu'à ma mort." Dit Harry en regardant les hommes de près.

"Parce que les innocents ne sont pas autorisés à souffrir. Je ne le tolérerai pas et mon frère et ses alliés ne le toléreront pas. Maintenant, asseyez-vous avant que vous ne tombiez." Dit l'autre homme aux cheveux noirs, s'avançant, ce qui força Harry à se contracter. Tendant lentement la main, l'homme plaça une main contre le front d'Harry, fronçant les sourcils devant la chaleur qui en émanait. "Venez avant de tomber." Ajouta-t-il en plaçant une main contre le dos d'Harry, le ramenant au lit. Une fois qu'Harry fut installé, il eut en quelques secondes un bol d'eau et un chiffon à côté de lui.

"Comment avez-vous fait ça?" Demanda Harry, légèrement abasourdi par la magie sans baguette et sans mots.

"C'est magique." Dit Tony, sarcastique.

Regardant l'homme, même s'il était amusé, Harry dit : "Je voulais dire sans baguette, trou du cul.(*)"

Haletant, Tony appuya une main sur sa poitrine avant de couvrir rapidement les oreilles de Steve en disant : "Steve, couvre tes pauvres oreilles de vieillard ! Elles sont maltraitées par les adolescents grossiers et leur langage tapageur."

Reniflant, Steve écarta les mains et dit : "Tony, j'entends pire de toi et de Clint tous les jours."

Distrait en regardant les deux plaisantins aller et venir, Harry sursauta alors que la serviette froide passait doucement sur son front puis le long de son visage et autour de son cou avant d'être enlevé, plongé dans l'eau froide et le geste répété.

Se tournant vers l'homme concentré sur son désir de le refroidir, Harry dit : "Alors je sais qui sont ces deux andouilles, mais qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je suis Loki, prince d'Asgard." "Asgard ?" Demanda Harry, confus.

"Un Vrai Dieu Nordique de la Légende... Et aussi l'homme qui a tenté de dominer le monde entier." Dit Tony, tressaillant quand Steve lui donna une tape sur le bras.

"Génial... Donc votre fléau ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter de combattre quelqu'un dans mon état actuel."

"C'était une erreur de jugement." Dit Loki, regardant Tony d'un air sombre alors que Steve forçait l'homme à quitter la pièce.

"D'accord, en ce moment, je m'en fiche de tout ça parce que je me sens comme une merde absolue." Dit Harry, se penchant vers le tissu froid que Loki continuait de passer sur son visage, essayant de le calmer.

"Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela. C'est, comme je l'ai dit, une erreur de jugement et il ne faut pas le répéter. Tout ce sur quoi vous devez vous concentrer maintenant, c'est de guérir et de reprendre le contrôle de votre magie."

"Est-ce que je pourrai le faire après avoir reçu cette potion pendant si longtemps?" Demanda Harry.

"Oui. Cela peut prendre un certain temps pour que vous ne la récupériez complètement, mais vous finirez par y arriver. Vous aurez peut-être besoin d'une baguette différente si elle se règle différemment dans votre noyau."

"Est-ce que je pourrai apprendre la magie sans baguette ou informulée comme vous l'utilisez ?"

"Probablement pas. Notre magie, bien que la magie à la fois, ne diffère pas exactement de la façon dont nous l'utilisons. Dans toute l'histoire de votre type de magie, même la sorcière ou le sorcier le plus puissant a besoin d'une baguette magique pour se contrôler."

En y réfléchissant quelques secondes, Harry finit par hausser les épaules et dit : "Oh, ce n'est pas un gros problème pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans ce monde après la façon dont ils m'ont traité. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider. Je m'installerai volontiers dans le monde moldu et utiliserai ma magie dans la sécurité et le confort de ma propre maison. "

"N'as-tu pas quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir ou qui te manquerait ?" Demanda Loki, curieusement.

"Une ou deux personnes, mais il est dangereux pour elles de me connaître. Cela leur a presque coûté la vie et si je les contactais maintenant... Je les entraînerais de nouveau dans ce danger."

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Loki fut coupé quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Tony rentra tenant un téléphone dans sa main et dit : "Eh bien, il y a une personne à qui tu dois parler parce qu'elle menace de me traquer et de me castrer si je ne lui permets pas de te parler. "

Inclinant la tête avec un froncement de sourcils, Harry tendit la main et prit le téléphone, le posant à son oreille et grimaçant : "Bonjour ?"

Une voix familière et larmoyante demanda : "Si je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, comment finirons-nous ?"

"Méfait accomplit." Dit Harry avec un sourire, se souvenant de la petite phrase de code qu'ils avaient créée en jouant avec la phrase de la carte des Maraudeurs au cas où ils rencontreraient quelqu'un utilisant du polynectar pour se faire passer pour l'un d'entre-eux."

"Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu Harry ?" Demanda Hermione, sa voix semblant plus larmoyante à chaque seconde.

"Ça va aller maintenant que je ne suis plus en train de prendre des potions. Ça va ? Ont-ils essayé quelque chose contre toi après m'avoir attrapé?"

"Je vais bien. Ils ont menacé de m'arrêter plusieurs fois pour avoir tenté de découvrir ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Je suis trop intelligente pour qu'ils puissent le gérer."

En riant, Harry dit : "Tu as toujours été trop intelligente pour qu'ils puissent le gérer."

"Je sais. Je viens te voir. M. Stark a déjà planifié un vol pour moi. Apparemment, je prendrai l'avion plus tard ce soir."

"Mione, n'abandonne rien pour venir ici... Où que ce soit, juste pour me voir. Tu as ta vie là-bas. Et Ron? Je doute qu'il aime que tu viennes ici juste pour me voir."

"Tout d'abord, je vais t'expliquer personnellement à propos de Ron et moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus un facteur. Deuxièmement, tu es à New York. J'ai hâte de voir la ville. J'ai toujours voulu y aller. Peut-être que, quand tu iras mieux, nous pourrons jouer les touristes et tout visiter un jour.

Souriant, Harry dit : "J'attendrai ça avec impatience." Se frottant le visage, Harry s'appuya contre le corps à côté de lui et dit : "Mione, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter au téléphone, mais je suis épuisé et je me sens prêt à m'endormir à tout moment."

"Oh, je suis désolée ! M. Stark m'a avertie que tu serais extrêmement épuisé pendant ta convalescence. Je te laisse et je te verrai quand j'arriverai."

"J'ai hâte de te voir. Ma sœur m'a manqué." Dit Harry, manquant la façon dont Loki se détendit à cela.

"Et j'ai hâte de voir mon frère. Je dois aller faire mes bagages. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles que je t'apporte ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais si tu as ma malle avec mes affaires personnelles, j'aimerais ça."

"Je les ai. Je pense que tout y est encore : la carte, la cape, tes albums photos..."

S'affaissant de soulagement, Harry dit : "Bien alors les choses importantes sont là." Hésitant, Harry finit par demander : "Mione, qu'en est-il d'Hedwige ? Est-ce qu'elle..."

"Elle va bien. Elle était au Terrier. Je m'occupe de la récupérer avant de partir." "S'il te plaît, je te dois tout et tout ce que tu veux."

"Tu ne me dois rien. Zut, tu me sauves. Hedwige me traquerait et me picorerait si je la laissais derrière." Dit Hermione avec un rire larmoyant.

"Tu as probablement raison. J'en ai sûrement quelques-uns à venir pour m'être fait prendre."

"Je dois aller faire mes bagages et me rendre à l'aéroport, sinon je raterai mon vol et je ne veux pas que cela se produise. Je te vois bientôt, Harry."

"Je te vois bientôt, Mione." Dit Harry avant de raccrocher, posant le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Se penchant en arrière, Harry se tendit lorsqu'il réalisa que son corps était incliné contre celui de Loki. "Euh, désolé." Dit Harry en rougissant, se penchant et s'asseyant contre la tête de lit.

"Tout va bien. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être gêné d'être à l'aise avec moi." Dit Loki, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit à côté d'Harry. "Sur Asgard, il est tout à fait acceptable d'être à l'aise avec quelqu'un que vous avez l'intention de..." Commença Loki avant qu'il ne soit coupé par un faible grognement.

Levant les yeux, Harry aperçut le médecin qui était dans la pièce avec lui quand il s'était réveillé pour la première fois, les yeux verts alors qu'il fixait Loki.

"Ah Docteur Banner, je suppose que Stark vous a envoyé vérifier votre patient." Dit Loki, se glissant hors du lit, et s'assurant de rester face à l'homme qui semblait en colère.

"Ton frère te cherchait." Dit Bruce, regardant Loki, qui se glissa autour de lui et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant pour regarder Harry avant qu'un autre des grognements de Bruce ne l'envoie hors de la pièce. Aussi intéressant que fût Harry, il ne souhaitait pas être écrasé par le monstre vert géant qui se cachait à nouveau sous la peau de Banner.

Souriant avec un petit rire, Bruce se tourna vers Harry et demanda : "Alors, comment te sens-tu, Harry ?"

*FIN DU CHAPITRE*

Note/Auteur : Voici ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez tous apprécié et que d'autres seront bientôt disponibles.

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :

« What has you so tense and deep in thought ? »J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la phrase originale, j'ai donc décidé de l'adapter un peu. J'espère ne pas avoir changé le sens total de cette phrase.

Là encore j'ai un peu galéré, ici Wise-arse veut dire littéralement « cul sage » mais cela se traduirait plutôt par petit malin en français. Pas de problème, me direz-vous sauf que voilà, dans la suite, Tony se moque de Steve à propos du langage grossier des jeunes et petit malin, bah, ce n'est pas vraiment vulgaire.

J'ai estimé que Tony en ami jovial et sympa tutoyait directement Harry pour le mettre en confiance mais qu'il vouvoyait Hermione puisqu'il ne l'a jamais vu à cet instant et qu'il ne veut pas la vexé alors qu'ils ont besoin d'elle pour être sûr de bien aider Harry. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair pour vous... :)

Ensuite pour moi, Steve les vouvoie parce que c'est dans sa nature et qu'il a plus de mal à se laisser aller vu qu'il vient d'une autre époque.

**Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires :) et à Lundi prochain **


	9. Chapitre 8

****Titre : ****_Avenging Harry Potter_

****Auteur : ****Vampirezdarkgurl

**Beta :** TinaElena23

****Rating :****M

****Pairing :****Loki/Harry; Steve/Hermione (et donc un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers)

****Résumé :****Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait... Malheureusement le Ministère ne semblait pas d'accord. Drogué et captif sur un héliporteur appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D., le seul espoir de Harry de s'échapper et de vivre est les Avengers et leur viel ennemi Loki.

****Disclamers :****Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni les Avengers et encore moins l'histoire qui est à Vampirezdarkgurl, tout le mérite lui revient je ne fait que traduire.

****WARNINGS :****Bashing Ron Weasley, Slash

****Rythme de parution :****Tous les lundis si possible

**NOTE :** Bon je tiens à m'excuser j'avais déjà une semaine de retard et en plus (je sais même pas pourquoi) le chapitre était illisible. Puis parce que je dois avoir un karma de merde cette semaine, plus de wifi jusqu'à aujourd'hui:/ Donc voici le chapitre finalement et j'espère qu'il sera lisible ce coup-ci !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Assis sur le lit à côté d'Harry qui se reposait, Loki feuilleta négligemment le livre dans ses mains. Il s'ennuyait et voulait aller causer un peu de mal aux Avengers, mais il refusa de partir car Harry semblait dormir plus calmement quand quelqu'un était à côté de lui.

Reposant sa tête contre le lit, Loki regarda le sorcier endormi. Loki se sentait attiré par quelque chose en lui… quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de changer ce qu'il avait fait auparavant et d'essayer d'être meilleur.

Allongé, Loki passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry, ce à quoi il était devenu accro. Alors que ses doigts parcouraient les mèches, la porte s'ouvrit et Natasha entra avec un air renfrogné sur le visage.

"Thor veut ton aide pour quelque chose. Il dit que ta magie l'aidera et que tu peux le faire rapidement, plutôt que de le laisser faire tout seul et de te causer plus de problèmes plus tard."

Soupirant, Loki laissa le livre de côté et se leva. "Qu'est-ce que ce bourru a encore fait ?"

En haussant les épaules, Natasha dit : "Je ne lui ai pas demandé, il a juste dit de venir te chercher donc je l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas mon affaire que ton frère ait besoin d'aide si cela n'a rien à voir avec la fin du monde."

"Voulez-vous rester ici pendant que je pars ?" Demanda Loki en regardant Harry.

"Je le ferai. Bruce nous a dit que c'était une bonne idée de le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux au cas où il aurait des problèmes." Dit Natasha en avançant, s'assurant de pouvoir voir Loki à tout moment.

"Je reviendrai vite." Dit Loki, quittant la pièce après un dernier regard sur Harry.

Natasha se leva et se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait le sorcier malade, regardant l'adolescent. Comment Fury a-t-il pu se tromper en acceptant des informations fausses et incomplètes... Obtenir une alliance avait peut-être été plus important que de connaître la vérité.

En soupirant, Natasha s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, prête à surveiller l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne le surveiller. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas contente que Loki soit libre, capable de se promener, et tout à fait capable de causer du mal, il était le seul à pouvoir aider Harry à aller mieux et il n'avait causé aucun problème, il n'était donc pas encore nécessaire de le renvoyer à Asgard.

Saisissant l'un des magazines posés sur la table de chevet, Natasha commença à le feuilleter sans lire les articles.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit un gémissement et regarda vers le lit. Harry ballotta sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, ses yeux émeraudes émoussés s'ouvrirent, regardant autour de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur elle.

Se penchant en avant, Natasha ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupée par une voix rauque.

"Maman ? C'est toi ? Suis-je mort? Est-ce que je peux enfin y aller avec toi et papa maintenant ? Je suis fatigué, je ne veux plus me battre. Je ne veux plus être une arme." Parla Harry, les yeux remplis de larmes avant qu'elles ne glissent sur son visage, laissant des traînées mouillées sur leurs chemins.

Sentant la tristesse monter en elle, Natasha tendit la main, prit sa main avec l'une des siennes et utilisa sa main libre pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre, essayant de le calmer.

"Reste. Ferme les yeux et dors. Tu n'es plus une arme. Nous ne le permettrons pas. Tu es en sécurité ici et tu peux être toi-même sans obligation envers qui que ce soit." Dit Natasha, se sentant triste pour la vie que cet adolescent avait visiblement dû mener, se souvenant de sa propre enfance difficile.

"Sa vie a été pleine de tristesse et de rien d'autre qu'être utilisé et maltraité." La voix de Loki venait de derrière elle.

Se tendant, refusant de montrer plus de signes qu'elle était surprise, Natasha jeta un coup d'œil à Loki avant de se tourner vers Harry.

"Quelque chose que je pense que vous connaissez." Continua Loki, marchant de l'autre côté du lit et s'asseyant au bord du lit, en regardant Natasha. "Je ne serais peut-être pas capable de changer ce que je faisais auparavant, mais même si je suis sûr que cela ne signifie rien pour vous et vos compagnons Avengers, à part peut-être Thor, je ne ferai rien pour conquérir ce monde. J'ai laissé ma colère et ma jalousie envers Odin et envers Thor me submerger et je me suis laissé utiliser par les Chitauris. Je refuse de me laisser à nouveau envahir par cette colère. Je refuse d'être quelque chose que…"

"Que Harry n'aimera pas." Devina Natasha, en voyant l'inquiétude qu'il avait dans les yeux quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

"Je me vois en lui d'après ce que j'ai vu de son passé. Incertain de lui-même et incapable d'être vraiment ce qu'il est parce que les autres le surveillaient et le jugeaient... pas que nous étions exactement les mêmes. J'ai simplement été jugé à cause de ma magie et de ma réticence à m'entraîner à utiliser ma force brute par opposition à ma magie. Il a été jugé sur tout et n'importe quoi parce que d'autres estimaient que c'était leur droit de juger un enfant de choses sur lesquelles un enfant ne devrait pas être jugé ni obligé de s'occuper."

En regardant fixement Loki, Natasha ne pouvait refuser de voir qu'elle ressentait son inquiétude pour l'adolescent dans ses yeux.

"Vous pouvez y aller. Je serai là dans un avenir proche. Si j'ai besoin de partir, j'inviterai l'un de vous, les Avengers, à s'asseoir avec lui." Dit Loki, refusant de regarder la rouquine lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

"Elle a l'air de te détester un peu." Dit Harry, sa voix était endormie.

"C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je dirais qu'elle préférerait de beaucoup me tuer plutôt que me permettre d'être ici en toute sécurité."

"Eh bien, je suppose que cela se produit lorsqu'on essaye de détruire le monde et qu'elle est l'un de ceux qui nous arrêtent, provoquant ainsi une aversion instantanée entre les deux côtés." Dit Harry avec un sourire, essayant de montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de chaleur derrière ses mots.

"Ah oui, je vois comment cela causerait des frictions entre nous." Dit Loki avec un sourire.

"Alors combien de temps avant de pouvoir recommencer à utiliser ma magie ? Son utilisation me manque."

"Malheureusement, il te faudra au moins un mois avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Si tu essayes, tu risques de nuire à ton noyau magique."

"Je suppose que je dois faire preuve de patience alors... Combien de temps avant de pouvoir me lever du lit ?"

"Probablement environ une semaine jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes suffisamment bien pour rester debout et bouger librement. Tu t'affaibliras facilement et tu te sentiras tout aussi vite fatigué, mais dans la semaine, tu devrais être suffisamment en forme pour être debout." Dit Loki.

"Bien. Au moins, je peux me concentrer sur autre chose que ma magie." Dit Harry.

"Je suis désolé d'interrompre M. Potter et M. Loki, mais M. Stark est de retour à la tour avec Mme Granger. Ils sont actuellement dans l'ascenseur menant à votre étage avec M. Rogers." Dit Jarvis, faisant sursauter les deux utilisateurs magiques, toujours surpris par la voix qui venait de nulle part.

"Merci, Jarvis." Dit Harry en souriant au plafond. "Et je t'ai dit que c'était juste Harry."

"Bien sûr Harry. Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir." Répondit Jarvis.

Assis dans son lit, Harry appuya sa tête contre le lit et écouta lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit le sol et que les portes s'ouvrirent.

"Il est juste ici, Mme Granger. Il est un peu faible, alors je vous conseillerais de faire attention autour de lui."

"Merci M. Rogers, je promets que je le ferai." Répondit la voix douce d'Hermione.

"Steve, s'il vous plaît. Il n'y a pas besoin de formalités avec moi."

"Alors j'insiste pour que vous m'appeliez Hermione, ce n'est que justice." La réponse d'Hermione arriva, la voix lacérée d'amusement.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la réponse de Steve fut coupée alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la pièce, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'elle vit Harry dans le lit.

"Harry !" Cria-t-elle en se précipitant en avant, s'arrêtant avant de se jeter à lui. Se baissant, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui. "Je suis tellement contente que tu sois en sécurité. Je n'ai cru en rien ce que ces menteurs ont dit dans le journal à ton sujet."

"C'est pourquoi tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération." Taquina Harry, la serrant dans ses bras tout aussi étroitement.

"Tu vois que ça m'intéresse de te voler pour moi-même." Dit Tony en entrant dans la pièce, s'arrêtant à côté de Steve qui ne semblait pas pouvoir détourner le regard de la fille aux cheveux bouclés.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit dans la voiture, M. Stark, je suis tout à fait disposée à travailler avec vous et à utiliser ma magie pour vous aider à créer des composants électroniques à _'épreuve magique'_." Dit Hermione, assise sur le lit à côté d'Harry, jetant un coup d'œil vers Loki.

"Mione, c'est Loki. C'est l'un de ceux qui m'a aidé. Loki, voici Hermione, c'est ma sœur dans tout sauf le sang."

"J'ai entendu parler de vous par Tony et les autres, je vous préviens maintenant, si vous essayez d'utiliser Harry dans l'un de vos plans ou si vous le blessez, je vous ferai deux fois plus mal, dieu ou non." Dit Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux.

Souriant, Loki regarda Harry et dit : "Je l'aime bien."

Le lendemain, Harry se tenait lourdement contre le comptoir de la cuisine alors qu'il remplissait un verre d'eau. Hermione était finalement allée chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour sa chambre et la petite amie de Tony, Pepper, lui faisait visiter les bons magasins.

"Que fais-tu hors du lit ?" Demanda Loki alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

"Prendre un verre. En plus, je me sens plutôt bien en ce moment. Je ne suis pas fatigué ou comme si j'exagérais. Je me souviens de ton avertissement cependant. J'avais l'intention de retourner immédiatement au lit après avoir bu mon verre." Dit Harry en fermant le robinet et en portant le verre rempli d'eau froide sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il buvait une gorgée, il se figea soudainement alors que des étincelles semblaient jaillir de lui et dans l'appareil le plus proche qui se trouvait être la micro-onde qui commençait à s'allumer avant qu'un flux de fumée noire ne s'en échappe.

Tremblant, Harry sentit ses jambes commencer à céder, mais avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol, Loki était là et le tenait.

"Je te ramène au lit." Dit Loki en le soulevant dans ses bras.

"Bon Dieu, tu bouges plutôt vite." Taquine Harry avec un petit rire lorsque les joues de Loki virèrent légèrement au rose.

Finalement, riant un peu, Loki plaça Harry sur le lit puis fit un pas en arrière et dit : "Je vais te laisser te reposer."

"Attends... Peux-tu rester ? C'est un peu ennuyeux ici toute la journée." Dit Harry en évitant de regarder Loki dans les yeux.

Restant silencieux quelques secondes, Loki dit : "Bien sûr que je reste si tu le souhaites."

Ils restèrent assis tranquillement quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne dise : "Alors, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes sur des terrains de jeux inégaux depuis que tu as vu tous mes souvenirs. Pourquoi ne parlerais-tu pas de certaines choses sur toi-même ?"

"Que voudrais-tu savoir ?"

"Eh bien, tu viens d'un monde totalement différent... Dis-moi, comment était-ce de grandir là-bas ?"

"Cela ressemblait à ton enfance ici, à Midgard. Certains enfants et adultes étaient plutôt grossiers et portaient un jugement parce que je ne ressemblais en rien à mon frère aîné ni aux autres enfants d'Asgard. Je préférais les livres et la magie que d'aller sur le terrain d'entraînement pour apprendre à me battre avec des armes. En vieillissant, ils étaient de moins en moins prudents à l'idée de partager leurs sentiments. Même le Père-de-Tout a partagé sa déception face à mon désintérêt qui régnait parfois."

"Qu'en est-il des bons moments que tu as passés là-bas ? Je suis sûr que tu devais en avoir." Dit Harry, tapotant le dieu sur le coté avec son orteil nu, le faisant se tendre alors que ses lèvres se contractaient.

"Je suppose que j'en ai eu." admis Loki.

"Bien ? Ne reste pas comme ça, raconte-les."

Souriant, Loki s'appuya contre la tête de lit, assis à côté d'Harry et dit : "Eh bien, je suppose que l'un de ces moments était quand j'avais cinq ans..."

* * *

**_Note/Auteur :_ Eh bien, voici ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié. Merci d'avoir lu et relu et d'autres seront à venir la semaine prochaine.**

**De plus, je me demandais si quelqu'un savait s'il avait mentionné le mois / l'année dans lequel les Avengers étaient installés dans le film ? Je ne me souviens pas si c'est le cas et mon frère a emprunté ma copie du film, je ne peux donc pas regarder pour le moment.**

Note traductrice : Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour ce dérangement et surtout remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont prévenues. Je remercie aussi toutes celle qui mettent en alerte ou en favoris l'histoire.

A la prochaine fois !


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous et pour commencer Joyeux Noël !

N'ayant pas de nouvelle de ma correctrice, je n'ai pas pu posté les chapitres suivants, au bout de quelques temps je me suis décidée à terminer la traduction pour Noël afin de vous l'offrir comme cadeaux. Bien entendu les chapitres n'ont pas été corriger donc si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou de sens dites le moi :) (normalement je fais attention mais on sait jamais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Heureusement, la semaine de repos au lit a été assez rapide pour Harry et Bruce et Loki lui ont donné le feu vert pour se lever et Tony lui avait donné son propre étage.

Debout dans sa propre cuisine, Harry se pencha pour regarder par la vitre du four, regardant les deux tartes qu'il avait faites cuire au four; la cuisine l'aidait toujours à se détendre et cela lui donnait aussi quelque chose à faire.

"Que prépares-tu?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine en prenant une profonde inspiration.

"Tarte aux cerises et aux pommes."

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracassent pour que tu cuisines ici ?" Demanda Hermione en tirant une chaise à la table de la cuisine et en s'asseyant.

"Beaucoup de chose. Principalement sur la façon dont je vais pouvoir me déplacer et ne pas rester caché dans la tour ... ça ne finira pas bien parce que quelqu'un finira par savoir où je suis et tout le monde qui m'aide sera en difficulté. " Affalé contre la porte du réfrigérateur, il avait ajouté: "J'avais espéré qu'une fois la guerre finie, je serais capable de faire ce que je voulais sans que les gens ne me soufflent dans le dos ... nous pouvons voir à quel point cela s'est passé."

"Nous allons trouver quelque chose." Dit-elle en se levant et en se rapprochant de son ami désespéré et en l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

En rendant l'étreinte, Harry demanda, "Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait sortir du laboratoire? Est-ce que Tony a dit d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui?"

Reniflant, Hermione dit, "Non, mais Pepper l'a fait. Elle est entrée et a presque traîné Tony par son oreille."

"Et bien nous ne sommes ici que depuis une semaine et nous pouvons voir qu'il est un bourreau de travail quand il s'agit de choses intéressantes."

"C'est juste bien qu'il ait une petite amie si capable et désireuse de s'en occuper et de mettre pied dans le plat quand il ignore des choses importantes comme le sommeil et la nourriture." Hermione dit avant de claquer des doigts et dit, "Attends ici. J'ai tout oublié, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Sur ce, elle se leva et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce.

Souriant, Harry ouvrit le four, sortit les deux tartes et les posa sur la grille de refroidissement à côté du four. Regardant la sorbetière posée dans le placard à côté du réfrigérateur avec tous ses gadgets de cuisine, comme le robot culinaire et le mixeur, il se demanda s'il serait capable de comprendre comment le faire. La glace à la vanille faite maison sonnait bien pour accompagner la tarte aux pommes.

"Hey Jarvis?"

"Oui monsieur?"

"Pourriez-vous me préparer une recette de glace à la vanille? Je suis un peu méfiant à l'idée d'utiliser toutes ces choses que Tony a, à étage."

"Bien sûr. Voulez-vous que je la mette sur la tablette qui se trouve sous les placards ?"

Regardant les placards partant du côté du frigo et parcourant la pièce, Harry remarqua la tablette qui était montée sous le placard, à côté du poêle.

"J'ai oublié que c'était là." admit-Il. "Ce serait parfait si vous le mettiez la, Jarvis. Merci."

"Bien sur monsieur."

"C'est Harry, souviens-toi."

"Mes excuses. Bien sûr, Harry."

Souriant à l'IA, Harry s'approcha et tira la tablette pour lire la recette déjà présente.

Sortant les ingrédients, Harry alluma le poêle, mit une casserole et les deux premiers ingrédients avant de le mélanger et avant de le laisser mijoter.

"Maintenant que fais-tu ?" Demanda Hermione, entrant dans la pièce avec une petite boîte rectangulaire à la main.

"Faire de la glace pour accompagner la tarte." Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la table et en s'asseyant.

"Ici." Dit Hermione en glissant la boîte vers lui. "Je sais que tu ne peux pas l'utiliser maintenant, mais c'est à toi et tu mérites de le récupérer."

Prenant la boîte, Harry l'ouvrit et commença à la baguette familière à l'intérieur de la boîte.

"Où as tu trouvé ça?"

"Les idiots l'ont laissé à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si c'était un accident ou à dessein, mais je l'ai trouvé quand je… me suis glissé à l'intérieur.

"Hermione Granger, est-ce que j'entends bien? Tu as enfreint les règles et entré dans une zone inaccessible?" Taquina Harry.

"Hé, ils ont diffamé mon frère à tort. J'allais faire n'importe quoi pour prouver ton innocence."

"C'est un bon début, hein?" Demanda Harry. "Ils prétendent avoir ma baguette, mais nous l'avons ici et ils ont toujours l'autre baguette."

"C'est un bon endroit pour commencer si nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un qui va écouter." Dit Hermione avec un signe de tête. "Dans quelques jours, je rentre chez moi pour ranger le reste de mes affaires et pour dire à mes parents que je déménage ici. Pendant que je suis là, je vais me renseigner sur le monde des sorciers et voir ce qui se passe. Voir s'ils savent que tu t'es échappé et s'ils te cherchent."

Hochant la tête, Harry retourna vers le poêle et passa à l'étape suivante de la crème glacée.

Regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur, Hermione dit, "Je vais retourner au labo. Je suis sûre que Tony s'est échappé de Pepper et y est retourné."

"Très bien amusez-vous faire exploser des choses." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"J'aurais plus de plaisir si nous pouvions trouver un moyen de ne pas faire exploser les choses, mais nous y arriverons éventuellement. N'en fais pas trop aujourd'hui, Harry. Tu es encore en train de récupérer, alors détends-toi. Profite du temps mort et profite de la vie. "

"Je ferais probablement un peu plus si je pouvais sortir sans craindre d'être repéré ou repéré par le S.H.I.E.L.D. Selon Phil et les autres, ils surveillent tous les flux de sécurité disponibles pour surveiller Loki et moi."

"J'espère bientôt. Sinon, je parlerai à Loki pour voir si vous seriez capable de porter un glamour pour pouvoir sortir."

"Ce serait génial. Je veux sortir un peu, même si c'est l'hiver." Dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

"Nous allons trouver un moyen pour toi de faire ça." Hermione a promis. "Ce sera soit sous les mirages ou en te regardant quand nous prouverons ton innocence, mais tu pourras le faire."

Souriant, Harry finit le mélange de crème glacée, puis le mit dans la machine à crème glacée et l'alluma. "Très bien, assez de ce triste truc. Vas-y, fais tes expériences avec Tony et Bruce."

En souriant, Hermione se leva et sortit de la pièce, apparemment excitée de retourner aux laboratoires aussi ... puis, avec Hermione, c'était évident.

Tandis que la machine à glaces fonctionnait, Harry sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, allumant la télévision et commençant à zapper les chaînes.

Après quelques minutes, il était sur le point de tout laisser tomber quand Loki entra dans la pièce, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

"Qu'as-tu fait pour que tu aies l'air si béat?" Demanda Harry avec un sourire au dieu.

"Thor, dans toute sa sagesse, a décidé de me mettre au défi de" tirer les cerceaux "dans un" défi individuel ", comme vous l'appelez Midgardiens."

"Basketball?" Demanda Harry. "Je suppose que tu as gagné."

"Mais bien sûr. Thor aurait dû être plus intelligent dans sa formulation du défi." Dit Loki, bougeant pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry sur le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Comment aurait-il dû le formuler? Le défi individuel est assez simple." Dit Harry, semblant légèrement confus.

"Ah oui, mais je peux faire ça." Dit Loki en désignant deux clones de lui-même appuyés contre le mur à côté de la bibliothèque.

"Tu as triché." Dit Harry en riant de surprise.

"Ils sont techniquement moi, donc ne briseront pas le défi individuel." Dit Loki avec un haussement d'épaules. Comme je l'ai dit, Thor aurait dû regarder comment il parlait. Il me connaît depuis que nous sommes enfants ... il aurait dû savoir mieux. C'est un truc que j'ai toujours utilisé avec lui et il craque toujours aussi. "

"Tu penses qu'il s'en souviendra pour la prochaine fois qu'il décidera de te défier?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Probablement pas. Thor semble toujours tomber sous le charme de cette astuce, peu importe combien de fois je l'utilise sur lui." Dit Loki avec un haussement d'épaules. "Ca commence à devenir plutôt ennuyeux ... Il se peut que je doive proposer quelque chose de nouveau pour me divertir."

"Très bien, je suppose." Dit Harry. "Alors, est-ce que tu veux de la tarte et de la crème glacée? Je les ai préparées toutes les deux à la maison et la crème glacée devrait être prête sous peu."

"J'adorerais manger de la tarte et de la glace avec toi." Dit Loki avec un signe de tête.

"Ça sonne bien la tarte et la glace tout autour." Dit Tony en entrant dans la chambre avec Hermione derrière lui.

"Désolé, Pepper l'a viré du laboratoire et a demandé à Jarvis de le fermer pendant au moins six heures à moins qu'une urgence des Avengers ne survienne et qu'il ait besoin de son costume." Dit Hermione. "Inutile de dire qu'il s'est rendu dans tous les étages de tous le monde pour les déranger, même si Pepper lui a dit de se tenir ... peut-être que je devrais lui dire qu'il n'a pas écouté."

"Hey, tu es ma stagiaire rémunérée maintenant pour que tu ne puisses pas m'envoyer un message à ma petite amie ... n'est-ce pas contre les termes de ton contrat?" Dit Tony en faisant une grimace alors qu'il était assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la télévision.

"Techniquement, je ne commence pas en tant que stagiaire avant mon retour de visite chez mes parents, alors je pense que je peux toujours te le dire en toute sécurité." Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Riant à sa réponse, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et en sortit des assiettes et des fourchettes puis cria: "Qui veut de la tarte aux pommes et qui veut de la cerise? Aussi, qui veut de la crème glacée avec leur tarte?"

"Tu sais ce que je voudrais." Hermione appela avant d'ajouter: "Veux-tu de l'aide?"

"Je vais bien, reste à ta place. Tony? Loki? Quel genre aimeriez-vous?" Demanda Harry en plaçant deux petites tranches de tarte dans l'assiette d'Hermione; un de pomme et un de cerise avec une boule de la crème glacée.

"Pomme et glace s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas eu une bonne tarte aux pommes depuis longtemps." Appela Tony.

"Je veaux avoir tout ce que tu as." Dit Loki depuis la porte où il était penché.

Sursautant légèrement, Harry ajouta celle de Tony à son assiette avant de remplir les deux assiettes précédentes d'une tranche de tarte aux cerises et de crème glacée.

"Laisse-moi aider." Dit Loki en s'avançant.

"Tiens, pourquoi ne portes-tu pas les nôtre et je vais chercher les autres." Dit Harry en tendant leurs assiettes à Loki.

Après le retour du dieu dans le salon, Harry tendit leurs assiettes à Hermione et Tony puis retourna s'asseoir à son siège à côté de Loki.

Alors qu'ils creusaient dans la tarte, Tony poussa un gémissement et demanda: "Est-ce que tu cuisines comme ça tout le temps? Si tu le fais, je t'engage pour cuisiner tout le temps."

En riant, Harry finit le morceau dans sa bouche puis dit, "Tu n'as pas à m'engager pour ça, mais si tu fournis la nourriture, je serai plus qu'heureux de cuisiner pour tout le monde. J'aime cuisiner et expérimenter. C'est se détendre pour moi. "

"C'est comme cuisiner pour une armée, Thor et Steve mangent beaucoup à eux seuls, alors je dois te donner quelque chose sinon je me sentirais mal et Pepper me hurlerait dessus." Tony dit de fourrer une autre fourchette de tarte dans sa bouche avec un gémissement.

Souriant, Harry dit, "Pourquoi ne pas accepter que nous ne soyons pas d'accord pour le moment et que nous allons décider des conditions à venir?"

"Tout ce que tu veux et ce sera à toi." Répondit Tony.

"Donc si je veux que tu conquières le monde pour moi, tout ce que je devrais faire est cuisiner pour toi?" Taquina Harry.

"Certainement et je pense que les autres seraient d'accord avec moi."

"Est-ce tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour conquérir ce monde? J'aurais dû réfléchir à mes plans un peu mieux alors." Dit Loki avec un petit sourire, espérant que Tony ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

"Si vous aviez cuisiné aussi bien que Harry, je me serais volontiers laissé de côté." Tony a dit avec un sourire de sa fabrication envers le dieu.

"Zut si vous cuisiniez comme Harry, ils ne pourraient pas bouger pour essayer de vous arrêter pendant que vous prenez le contrôle." Rejoignit Hermione.

"Ah, est-ce que c'est ton plan principal ? Les nourrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger et ensuite frapper?" taquina Loki Harry.

En riant, Harry se cogna l'épaule contre celle de Loki et dit, "Maintenant que tout le monde est sur mon plan, je pense qu'il va falloir que je le repense."

"Ah, nous avons ruiné ton plan. Les Avengers ont réussi à nouveau sans même essayer!" Dit Tony en levant un poing en l'air.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a réussi à faire?" Demanda Steve curieusement alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

En riant, Harry dit: "Hé Steve. Venez et participez à la fête. Nous discutons et nous nous amusons. Voulez-vous une part de tarte? C'est fait maison."

"Et délicieux." Ajouta Tony en tendant son assiette vers Harry avec des yeux suppliants.

"Ah si ça ne te dérangerai pas." Dit Steve en hésitant à la porte.

"Oh, ne soyez pas stupide. Venez vous asseoir et rejoignez la fête." Dit Hermione en souriant au blond en tapotant le coussin à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Rougissant légèrement, Steve s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

"Quel genre de tarte voudriez-vous? J'ai des pommes et des cerises, ainsi que de la glace fait maison." Dit Harry en prenant l'assiette de Tony pour lui donner une autre tranche.

"Je vais essayer la pomme si cela ne vous dérange pas."

"Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Je reviens tout de suite. Tony, voulais-tu la même chose ou voulais-tu essayer la cerise?"

"Je vais essayer la cerise cette fois." Répondit Tony.

"Bien. Hermione? Loki? Vous en voulez encore?"

"Rien pour moi, Harry, j'ai déjà pris des deux." Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

"Non merci. Je crois en avoir assez pour l'instant." Dit Loki.

"D'accord. Je reviens tout de suite."

Entrant dans la cuisine, Harry mit les autres assiettes sales dans l'évier, à côté de celle de Tony, puis saisit une assiette propre pour Steve et posa une part de tarte et de la crème glacée sur chaque assiette avant de retourner dans le salon, souriant aux blagues dont il avait entendu la fin.

Assis sur le canapé à côté de Loki, permettant à leurs côtés de se toucher, la peau fraîche de Loki se pressant contre la peau légèrement surchauffée d'Harry, Harry se laissa entraîner dans l'histoire de Tony au sujet de ses premiers essais de la combinaison Iron Man.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Presque une semaine plus tard, Harry était assis dans le salon commun des Avengers, ennuyé. Hermione était partie la veille pour rentrer chez elle pour faire ses bagages et terminer son déménagement. Loki était de retour à Asgard pour la journée pour voir sa mère et son père et les Avengers avaient été appelé au SHIELD quelques minutes auparavant pour leur faire part d'une menace potentielle.

Regardant par la fenêtre, Harry demanda, "Hey Jarvis, hypothétiquement, si je devais me faufiler dehors et être de retour avant que les autres ne reviennent, quelle chance aurais-tu de leur dire?"

"Je suis obligé d'informer 100% du temps les autres que vous essayez de quitter la tour. Je suis censé les informer dès que vous sortez. Mais comme il ne s'agit que d'une question hypothétique, il n'est pas nécessaire de les informer... correct?" demanda Jarvis.

"Oui, il n'y a pas besoin, c'était purement hypothétique." Dit Harry en se penchant sur le canapé avec une moue légère alors qu'il croisait les bras.

Debout, Harry arpenta la pièce, se lassant et voulant juste faire quelque chose.

"Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre important rythme, Harry, mais Tony m'a demandé de vous informer qu'ils ont été appelés dans le Bas Manhattan pour combattre une créature envahissante." Dit Jarvis.

Gémissant, Harry dit, "Merci, Jarvis ... hé, Jarvis, c'est le combat à la télévision?"

"Ce sera très probablement sur l'une des chaînes d'informations, Harry. Voulez-vous que je scanne et le trouve ?"

"S'il te plaît, Jarvis." Dit Harry, retournant sur le canapé et s'asseyant alors que la télévision clignotait puis s'allumait en passant plusieurs chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur une scène d'une grande créature couverte de fourrure qui ressemblait à un Sasquatch géant de 200m mélangé avec un loup. Son corps entier était recouvert d'une fourrure gris foncé et de yeux dorés perçants. Ses dents étaient des crocs acérés et elles ressortaient entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle grondait et hurlait en grattant des griffes acérées le long des côtés des voitures et jetait des objets à travers les fenêtres.

"C'est une créature laide." Marmonna Harry en regardant le bouclier de Steve rebondir sur la créature, attirant son attention loin des silhouettes recroquevillées vers lesquelles elle se dirigeait.

Se penchant en avant, Harry observa la créature jeter sa tête en arrière et hurler dans les airs, une plainte forte et perçante qui traversait les airs.

"Est-ce une créature que vous connaissez?" Jarvis a demandé.

"Non ... eh bien, ça ressemble à un loup-garou, mais c'est trop grand et ses bras et ses jambes sont trop humains, comme ... sans parler du jour et la lune n'est pas pleine. C'est étrange." Dit Harry, grimaçant lorsque la créature attrapa le bouclier de Steve dans sa bouche et serra les dents, essayant de le percer avant qu'une flèche ne le frappe sur l'épaule, le faisant ouvrir sa bouche et laissant le bouclier tomber au sol.

En grondant, la créature laissa échapper un autre hurlement fort auquel, cette fois, deux autres hurlements répondirent. Ces deux hurlements ont été accompagnés par deux autres monstres, l'un couleur argent terni et l'autre brun boueux se dirigeant vers le groupe de héros au coin de la rue. Lorsque les deux autres sont apparus, celui qui tenait l'appareil photo l'avait déposée sur la voiture derrière laquelle ils se cachaient avant de s'enfuir de toute évidence.

Le blanc-argent a immédiatement sauté sur le dos de Hulk, enfonçant des dents acérées comme un rasoir dans la nuque et se retenant tandis que Hulk laissait échapper sa douleur et commençait à se débattre et à courir, essayant de déloger la créature de son dos, pour finalement s'écraser contre un bâtiment et disparaître de la vue.

"Iron Man élève Black Widow et Hawkeye à un niveau plus haut. Je ne les veux pas à la portée de ces choses. Ils peuvent tirer d'en haut." Cria Steve en direction de la silhouette rouge et dorée en vol stationnaire, qui acquiesça avant de saisir les deux hommes et de partir en l'air. "Thor va après Hulk et aide-le." Ajouta-t-il en entendant le gémissement au loin. D'un signe de tête, Thor décolla dans le ciel, laissant Steve seul avec les deux autres créatures.

Se précipitant en avant, Steve fit plongeon et tira entre les deux créatures se tenant côte à côte et saisit son bouclier avant de rebondir sur ses pieds. Lorsque la créature brune sauta sur Steve, il utilisa le bouclier pour la frapper au visage, la faisant trébucher en arrière avec un glapissement alors que du sang coulait du nez.

Grondant, la créature tendit la main et attrapa le bouclier et le tira plusieurs fois avant que le bouclier ne parte de la main de Steve. Jetant le bouclier sur le côté, la créature se dirigea vers Steve avant qu'une explosion d'Iron Man ne le fasse reculer, sa fourrure fumant.

En poussant des cris, la créature secoua son bras avant de se jeter sur le héros en vol stationnaire, le manquant complètement. Après l'avoir manqué deux autres fois, la créature se tourna vers Steve, prévoyant d'attaquer la cible la plus facile qui ne pouvait pas voler.

"Mauvais chien! Laisse l'icône nationale tranquille." appela Tony, tirant de nouveau sur la créature, attirant son attention.

Evidement, la créature sauta et attrapa le pied de Tony, tira le héros au sol et, avec beaucoup de force, frappa Iron Man dans le sol avant de le faire tourner et de le jeter à travers la vitrine du magasin le plus proche.

Steve, laissé seul au milieu de la rue abandonnée, affronta la créature restante, esquivant des griffes et des dents pointues qui essayaient de l'attraper.

Sautant en arrière, Steve e précipita pour attraper son bouclier mais seulement pour que la créature l'attrape et ne le jette à travers la rue où il s'écrasa contre la portière d'une voiture garée, rejoignant douloureusement le rétroviseur avant de tomber au sol avec la vitre brisée sous lui.

Alors que Steve se soulevait du sol avec une grimace, Harry réagit sans réfléchir il se leva et courut à l'ascenseur, se rendant à son étage avant de courir dans sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, il attrapa sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de chevet dans la boîte dans laquelle Hermione le lui avait donnée et une cape qu'il avait pour son sac si et quand il allait dans le monde des sorciers.

Fixant la cape pour que la capuche ne tombe pas, Harry prit une seconde pour remercier Merlin qu'Hermione rendait visite à ses parents et que Loki soit de retour à Asgard pour qu'ils ne veuillent pas et ne puissent pas l'arrêter; avant de transplaner, atterrissant à seulement quelques mètres de la bataille.

Harry tendit la main et dit à Steve: "Détends-toi, Steve, je suis là pour t'aider."

"Harry? Tu ne devrais pas être ici! C'est trop dangereux pour toi et ta santé." Dit Steve en tournant les yeux bleus vers lui alors qu'il récupérait son bouclier.

"Je m'en fiche. Je peux vous aider tous. Je ne vais pas rester en arrière et vous regarder tous se faire mal pendant que je peux faire quelque chose." Dit Harry, s'avançant et tirant sa baguette de sa poche. "Est-ce que cette chose a des faiblesses que vous avez remarquées?"

"Tony dit que tu dois retourner à la tour. Tu vas te faire tuer." Dit Steve en se mettant derrière Harry, déviant les débris projetés.

"Dis-moi juste et je peux y retourner sans utiliser trop de magie." essaya de négocier Harry, repérant le monstre qui entrait dans un jet d'eau d'une bouche d'incendie cassée. Les yeux parcourant les alentours, Harry vit quelques autres bornes d'incendie détruites crachant de l'eau et se décida rapidement. "Dis à Tony de les faire exploser. "

Levant sa baguette, Harry utilisa un sort pour prendre le contrôle de l'eau et trempa le monstre avant de l'utiliser pour geler l'eau, recouvrant le monstre de glace.

"Tony utilise tes lasers et brise-le!" Cria Steve au dieu, regardant Harry continuer à utiliser sa magie pour maintenir la glace suffisamment dure pour que le monstre ne puisse pas en sortir.

"Tu l'as, Fossile" cria Tony avant de s'envoler vers le sol et, avec une seconde de charge, fit exploser la créature, le circuit exposé du monstre-robot détruit.

"J'examine cette technologie à la recherche de signes de ceux qui les ont créées." Murmura Tony en atterrissant à côté de Steve et Harry.

En baissant sa baguette, Harry sentit son corps s'affaisser avant que Steve ne s'enroule autour de lui et le maintienne.

"Harry, tu vas bien?" Demanda Steve alors que les jambes d'Harry commençaient à s'effondrer sous lui.

Levant les yeux vers un groupe en approche portant le logo de S.H.I.E.L.D sur le bras de leur veste, Harry dit: "Je dois sortir d'ici avant qu'ils me voient."

"Laisse Tony t'emmener." Ordonna Steve quand Tony atterrit à côté d'eux.

"NON! Vous aurez tous des problèmes pour m'aider! Je vous retrouve à la tour." Sur ce, Harry se sépara de Steve et disparut de la zone avant que les agents de S.H.I.E.L.D puissent avoir une chance de l'identifier.

Lorsqu'il atterrit, Harry sut que c'était une idée horrible de transplaner après avoir utilisé sa magie, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là et causer des ennuis aux Avengers. Se roulant sur le dos, Harry grogna alors qu'il se desséchait avant de se relever, regardant de l'autre côté de la rue la tour où il avait essayé de se rendre. Étonnamment, il s'était approché et avait atterri sur le toit d'un immeuble en face de la tour.

Se traînant à travers le toit, Harry s'appuya contre la porte qui menait à la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble et ferma les yeux, essoufflé tandis que son corps tremblait et grelottait avec les frissons qu'il ressentait.

Fermant les yeux et prévoyant de se reposer quelques minutes avant de se forcer à marcher jusqu'à la tour, Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit un rugissement et sentit le bâtiment trembler. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry leva les yeux alors que le soleil était bloqué par une grande silhouette verte bien connue. Une personne qui tenait un bras qu'il avait retiré de la créature qui l'avait attaqué.

"Hé mec. Devrais-tu être ici sans les autres?"

"Pas de Hulk et de Bruce là-bas. Aidez le méchant Harry qui n'écoute pas." gronda Hulk avec un froncement de sourcils, laissant tomber le bras au sol.

"J'écoute." protesta Harry avec un froncement de sourcils alors que Hulk le soulevait et le tenait comme un bébé et qu'il sautait du bâtiment et se dirigeait vers la tour en quelques bonds seulement. Il atterrit sur la passerelle où Tony avait l'habitude de démonter son costume et entra dans le bâtiment sans poser Harry.

"D'accord, nous sommes à la maison, tu peux me poser maintenant." Dit Harry en se tortillant.

"Non Hulk tiens." Dit Hulk, se laissant tomber au milieu du sol, tenant toujours Harry.

Luttant pendant quelques secondes, Harry abandonna alors que son corps protestait et qu'une vague de nausée le frappait.

"Méchant Harry aurait dû rester à la maison. Blessé après avoir suivi Hulk et son équipe, Bruce dit toujours malade." grogna Hulk.

"Je devais aider, grand gars. Je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière et regarder tout le monde se faire mal. Pas quand je pouvais faire quelque chose à ce sujet." Dit Harry en appuyant sa tête contre la large épaule verte.

"Hulk protège. Hulk travaille plus fort pour protéger afin que Harry reste ici et reste en sécurité."

"Mais Hulk, tu ne peux pas faire ce que je peux. Parfois, je pourrais peut-être aider davantage."

"Et nous apprécions que tu puisses aider, mais pas avant que tu ne sois mieux." dit La voix de Steve derrière eux. L'équipe doit être revenue à son insu. "Tu aurais pu te faire tuer là-bas."

"Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière et ne rien faire." Dit Harry, commençant à se sentir comme un disque brisé.

"Hulk, grand gars vert, pourrions nous vraiment utiliser Bruce pour qu'il donne à Harry un coup d'œil pour voir s'il va bien. Pourrait-il revenir maintenant?"

"Hulk essaie, mais Hulk et Bruce sont en colère." Dit Hulk en plaçant Harry sur le canapé.

"Aye, et mon frère sera tout aussi fâchés que tu aies risqué ta vie en te battant." Dit Thor en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

"Ouais et bien je ne resterai pas en retrait et regarderai simplement pendant que les gens qui comptent pour moi ont des problèmes et sont blessés. Il l'acceptera ou ne l'acceptera pas, mais je n'arrêterai pas d'aider si je peux." Dit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Ah, rébellion adolescente, je me souviens de cette étape de la vie ... je me suis éclaté." Dit Tony avec un sourire alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, même s'il jetait un regard inquiet à Harry.

"Ce n'est pas une rébellion adolescente. C'est juste que je veux protéger ceux qui m'importent. J'ai perdu trop de personnes que j'aimais et qui m'importaient. Je ne suis pas au point de laisser faire et que cela se reproduise." Dit Harry en se levant lentement. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis sur le point de vomir et je préférerais que cela ne se produise pas par terre. "

Sur ce, Harry sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tout en entendant les autres le suivre.

Entrant dans l'ascenseur, Harry appuya rapidement sur le bouton de son étage, puis sur le bouton pour fermer les portes de l'ascenseur, mais ils restèrent ouverts jusqu'à ce que Tony et Steve soient entrés avec lui.

"Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être venu et d'avoir aidé." Dit Harry avec obstination, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je ne vais pas te le demander, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses. Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas être bien et de faire tout ce que tu peux pour aider." Dit Steve, appuyé contre le mur de l'ascenseur à côté de lui. "Tout ce que je vais demander, c'est que tu ne nous suives pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement guéri. Si tu sors avant, tu pourrais mettre d'autres personnes en danger et causer plus de tort en étant là."

"Tu as raison et je le sais, mais parfois j'agis sans réfléchir quand je vois les autres en difficulté." admit Harry.

"Qui ne le fait pas. C'est pourquoi je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'éviter toute chaîne d'information montrant nos combats pendant notre absence jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes suffisamment bien."

"Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide?"

"Nous demanderons à Jarvis de te contacter si nous estimons que nous ne pouvons pas les battre sans ton aide."

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais le directeur Fury demande l'entrée de la tour. Il semble plutôt perturbé par le fait que vous ne vous soyez pas présenté pour un compte rendu après votre mission." Parla Jarvis à travers les haut-parleurs.

"Laisse-le entrer dans l'une des salles de réunion au premier étage et dis-lui que nous allons descendre bientôt. Dis-lui que nous étions en train de retrouver Hulk avant de faire notre rapport." Dit Steve.

"Bien sûr, capitaine."

Trébuchant vers l'avant une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son sol, Harry dit, "Va et fais ce dont tu as besoin, je serai bien ici tout seul."

"Nous ferons venir Bruce. Il ne s'attendait pas à assister aux séances de compte rendu à moins que Hulk ne cause des dégâts excessifs ou que Bruce ne soit présent que lui-même." Offrit Steve.

"Si tu veux, c'est bien, mais je pense que je vais simplement me coucher et dormir car je me sens épuisée."

"Reposes-toi et nous te surveillerons de temps en temps aujourd'hui. Nous commanderons au dîner. Tu veux quelque chose de spécifique?"

"Juste quelque chose de léger, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter quoi que ce soit de trop lourd ou trop épicé." Dit Harry en faisant une grimace.

"Compris. On se voit dans un instant." Dit Steve en sortant de la pièce, suivi par Tony.

"Jarvis, assure-toi qu'il ne s'échappe plus." Taquina Tony en souriant à Harry.

En reniflant, Harry se traîna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur les couvertures, retirant le manteau et le laissant tomber près du lit. Il commençait tout juste à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir au loin suivi de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la pièce.

Assis sur son lit quand Bruce s'approcha et commença à le regarder, prenant note de tout, de sa température à sa pression artérielle, Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Bruce.

"Tu es en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Tu as ce regard sur ton visage."

"A quoi ça ressemble ?" Demanda Bruce en le regardant.

"Ce regard triste et déçu des parents qui dit que tu es fâché parce que j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais probablement pas dû faire."

"Je suis en colère. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer là-bas. Pas par ces créatures parce que Tony m'a dit avec quelle facilité tu les manipulais, mais par ta magie. Loki t'a dit qu'elle pourrait facilement se retourner contre toi si tu en utilisais trop, trop tôt et tu es quand même allé là-bas. "

"C'est ce que je fais quand les gens ont des problèmes ... Appelles ça mon défaut de caractère si tu veux."

"Essaye juste de ne pas le faire, s'il te plaît. Nous nous soucions tous pour toi et nous serions très contrariés s'il t'arrivait quelque chose."

"Je ferai de mon mieux, mais je ne pense pas toujours à la meilleure préservation de moi-même lorsque je vois d'autres personnes en danger."

"Cela semble être le talon d'Achille de chaque héros; abandonner toute préoccupation pour notre propre sécurité et notre santé lorsque d'autres sont en danger." reconnu Bruce.

"Alors ... tu ne vas pas rester en colère contre moi alors?" Demanda Harry avec un sourire timide.

Riant sous cape, Bruce hérissa ses cheveux et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, tirant Harry pour qu'il s'appuie contre lui.

"Non, je ne vais pas rester en colère contre toi pour faire ce que nous ferions tous dans cette tour, mais je vais te demander de cesser de sortir jusqu'à ce que tu sois mieux."

"Steve a déjà dit cela et je l'ai déjà promis, mais je te le promets aussi. Je ne sortirai pas à moins que l'un de vous appelle et demande mon aide."

"Bien. Nous ne te connaissons que depuis peu de temps, mais nous nous soucions tous de toi, Harry. Et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point nous serions tous bouleversés s'il t'arrivait quelque chose."

"Je tiens à vous quand même. Vous êtes devenue comme une famille pour moi en si peu de temps."

Souriant, Bruce passa la main dans les cheveux de Harry et dit, "Dors un peu et reposes-toi. Je suis sûr que Loki va être énervé quand il reviendra."

"Yay." Harry se traîna sarcastiquement. "Je n'ai pas hâte de me faire sermonner."

"J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde, embrasses le simplement pour arrêter ses discours." Dit Bruce sarcastique.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. S'il réagit mal, je lui dis que c'était ton idée."

"Et si ça marche, c'est ton idée?"

"Non, c'est toujours à toi. De cette façon, peut-être qu'il te pardonnera pour tout l'incident de « mon dieu »."

"Qui t'a parlé de ça?" Demanda Bruce amusé.

"Tony m'a montré le métrage."

"Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait." Dit Bruce en secouant la tête avec un sourire. "Il est fier de cette séquence. Je pense qu'il aurait sérieusement encadré et gardé les dégâts causés au sol si Pepper n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le plats pour demander à Tony de réparer."

"Pepper est la meilleure. Je pense qu'elle est un peu ce que serait ma mère si elle était toujours en vie, compte tenu de ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle aurait dû faire face à mon père et ses farces avec Sirius et Remus." s'embrouilla Harry alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, peinant à rester ouvert. Donnant un souffle triste, il ajouta: "Ils me manquent tous tellement."

"Je parie qu'ils seraient tous très fiers de ton sort." Dit Bruce, baissant les yeux alors qu'Harry s'affaissait contre son côté, profondément endormi.

Souriant à l'adolescent assommé, Bruce le posa sur le lit pour qu'il soit à l'aise, puis s'installa sur le lit en empruntant la tablette assise sur le lit pour lire un peu pendant qu'Harry dormait. 

**** FIN DU CHAPITRE ****

NT : J'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant les Avengers Harry et Hermione se tutoyaient car ils sentent très proches les uns des autres même si ça fait peu de temps qu'ils se connaissent. Ca me paraissait plus logique.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Enfouissant sa tête plus loin dans le livre qu'il lisait, Harry essaya d'ignorer Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, suivie par Steve, l'air embarrassé.

"Elle t'a arraché ça, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Harry, ses yeux se posant sur une Hermione renfrognée.

"Elle était très persistante ... désolée." Dit Steve avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ne t'excuse pas, elle est douée pour arracher des choses aux gens." Dit Harry, gigotant quand Hermione le frappa au bras.

"Je savais que tu allais faire quelque chose de stupide pendant mon absence." Dit-elle avec un air renfrogné. "Et ne va pas essayer de blâmer le pauvre Steve de me l'avoir dit."

"Je ne le blâme pas." Dit Harry en se frottant le bras là où elle l'avait frappé.

"A quoi _pensais_-tu? _Essayais_-tu de te faire tuer?" Demanda Hermione.

"Non. J'essayais d'aider. Tu me connais, Mione. Je mets toujours mon nez dans les combats lorsqu'il semble qu'ils ont besoin d'aide."

Soupirant, Hermione se laissa tomber contre lui et dit: "Je sais." En se levant, elle dit: "OH! J'ai presque oublié quelque chose d'important. Reste ici, je reviens."

Regardant Steve qui la regardait sortir de la pièce avec un petit sourire, Harry dit, "Tu sais, je suis comme son frère, c'est à moi de te menacer si tu la blesses."

"Quoi? Je ne voudrais pas ... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda Steve, semblant confus.

"Si tu vas sortir avec elle, je dois te prévenir que si tu la blesses, je viendrai après toi et je te rendrai la blessure dix fois plus."

"Je ne suis pas… elle ne voudrait pas sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis né bien avant elle."

"Et tu la traites mieux que son ex. Je pense qu'une personne avec des idéaux à l'ancienne serait quelque chose qu'elle aime."

"Tu penses qu'elle serait intéressée par _moi_?" Demanda Steve, l'air légèrement optimiste.

"Crois-moi qu'elle l'est. Invite-la à sortir. Je te garantis qu'elle va dire oui." Dit Harry alors qu'une forme blanche familière s'envola dans la pièce et atterrit sur ses genoux, le picorant brusquement sur la main avec un hululement irrité.

"Hedwige!" Dit Harry avec un sourire, passant doucement ses doigts sur la tête blanche familière. "Bonjour ma belle."

Hedwige se frotta la tête entre ses doigts.

"Eh bien, voilà qui est réglé. Elle savait qu'elle venait te voir. Elle était inquiète et très perturbée tout le long du chemin. Ici, à la seconde où nous sommes arrivées, elle s'est calmée." Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

"Est-ce une chouette?" Demanda Steve, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Oui. Nous, les sorciers et les sorcières, sommes un peu démodés, car nous ne pouvons pas utiliser beaucoup de technologies en toute sécurité sans causer de problèmes. Nous les utilisons pour envoyer des lettres et communiquer." expliqua Hermione à l'homme confus.

"Oh, je suppose que c'est logique alors." Dit Steve.

"Eh bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me rafraîchir, puis aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Je refuse de manger à nouveau de la nourriture d'avion." Dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

Jetant un regard à Steve, Harry fit un léger signe de tête en direction d'Hermione.

"Euh, Hermione, je pensais aller dîner moi-même. Veux-tu peut-être m'accompagner? Demanda Steve, retenant apparemment son souffle, attendant une réponse.

Souriant, Hermione dit: "J'adorerais. Donne-moi une demi-heure pour me préparer?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que je te retrouve ici dans une demi-heure si ça te va."

"Oh oui. Je serai là." Dit Hermione avec un sourire avant de quitter la pièce, un sourire couvrant son visage.

"Je t'avais dit qu'elle dirait oui." Dit Harry avec un air suffisant, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent et qu'il sembla paniqué. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"J'ai besoin de fleurs et je dois trouver quelque chose à porter." Dit Steve en regardant dans la pièce.

Riant de la panique sur son visage, Harry dit, "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander à Tony où tu peux trouver des fleurs? Je suis sûr qu'il a quelques fleuristes en numéro abrégée."

Paraissant un peu moins paniqué, Steve acquiesça et dit: "Bonne idée."

Alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la pièce, Harry eut un autre rire et caressa la tête d'Hedwige.

"Je sais que tu viens juste d'arriver ici, ma belle, mais serais-tu prête à apporter une lettre quelque part pour moi?" Demanda-t-il quand Bruce entra dans la pièce et marque un temps d'arrêt.

"Parles-tu à un hibou?" Demanda Bruce, semblant légèrement amusé.

"Oui c'est Hedwige." Dit-il en la laissant sauter sur le dos du canapé pendant qu'il se levait et cherchait un bout de papier et un stylo. "

"Pourquoi parles-tu à un hibou ... si ça ne te dérange pas que je te le demande."

"Hedwige est une fille intelligente, mais les sorcières et les sorciers les utilisent pour envoyer des lettres." Dit Harry avant de laisser un bruit de triomphe en trouvant un petit carnet et un stylo enfoncés dans l'un des tiroirs d'une table de bout. "Tu sais, je pense que je vais demander à Hermione de dresser une liste à propos de nous, sorcières et sorciers. Je me sens comme un disque rayé, je me répète constamment."

"A qui écris-tu?" Demanda Bruce en entrant dans la grande cuisine, la plus grande de la tour puisqu'elle se trouvait à l'étage communal. Prenant une bouteille d'eau, il revint et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

"C'est peut-être une idée stupide, mais j'écris au président de la magie des Amériques ici aux États-Unis. Je veux parler avec lui. Maintenant que j'ai Hedwige, je peux envoyer une lettre sans risquer que Hermione la dépose et se fassent arrêter pour essayer de me faire sortir."

"Ne vont-ils pas te renvoyer?" Demanda Bruce avec un froncement de sourcils.

"J'espère qu'il ou elle sera plus intelligente que le ministre et ses amis et qu'ils seront disposés à écouter et à voir la preuve. Si cela fonctionne, je pourrais essayer d'obtenir l'immunité ou la protection du ministre et peut-être de votre directeur Fury si besoin est. "

"Qu'en est-il de demander la citoyenneté? Cela te protégerait aussi et nous donnerait du temps s'ils voulaient t'extrader des États-Unis." Dit Bruce en reculant.

"Ce serait une bonne idée. Je n'y avais pas pensé." Dit Harry avec un signe de tête, en griffonnant un peu plus sur la feuille de papier. "Serais-tu prêt à m'accompagner lorsque je les rencontrerai? Je me sentirais mieux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui je puisse avoir confiance."

"Je ne sais pas si je serais le meilleur pour y aller. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me faire confiance dans de nouveaux environnements." Dit Bruce, l'air nerveux.

"J'ai confiance en toi et en ta capacité à rester calme, mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprends."

"Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir? Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à moi-même pour ne pas te faire de mal ni à quelqu'un d'autre." Dit Bruce.

"Bien sûr, je ne te forcerai pas à décider tout de suite. Je comprends que tu veuilles y penser. Prends aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Fais-moi savoir quand tu te décideras."

"Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il leur faudra pour réagir?"

"Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais eu à contacter quelqu'un comme ça, alors je ne sais pas. J'espère que ce sera rapide, car obtenir une immunité ou une citoyenneté aiderait énormément." Dit Harry en pliant la lettre et en faisant signe à Hedwige. "Viens ici, Hedwige. Je sais que tu viens juste d'arriver, mais je te serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir transmettre cela au Président de Magie aussi vite que possible."

Hedwige baissa la tête et tendit le pied pour permettre à Harry de lier la lettre.

Attachant la lettre à sa jambe, Harry dit, "Merci, ma fille. Je m'assurerai de te procurer des friandises supplémentaires dès que je pourrai."

S'approchant de la fenêtre, Harry l'ouvrit et permit à Hedwige de se lancer par la fenêtre avant de la fermer.

Se retournant, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la fermer avec une grimace alors que Loki se dirigeait vers la pièce et le fixait.

"Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Docteur, je souhaite parler à Harry en privé."

"Oh, ne sois pas impoli. Bruce, restez, nous allons parler dans ma chambre." dit Harry avec son regard pour montrer à quel point Loki était grossier avant de sortir de la pièce avec Loki derrière lui. S'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur, Harry dut se retirer pour permettre à Steve, qui était vêtu d'un costume légèrement moulant, de passer, apparemment inconscient des deux qu'il venait de passer.

Entrant dans l'ascenseur, Harry appuya sur le bouton de son étage et se dirigea d'un côté pendant que Loki prenait l'autre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tapotant son pied alors que sa magie semblait briller autour de lui pour correspondre à sa colère.

Ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Harry fut coupé par Loki disant: "Ne le fais pas. Je préférerais attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans l'intimité de tes appartements avant de dire quoi que ce soit."

Grimaçant face à la colère qui émanait du dieu, Harry se pressa contre le côté de l'ascenseur et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il atteignit son étage. Sortant, il se dirigea vers le salon et se retourna pour attendre que Loki entre.

"Veux-tu risquer ta vie et ta magie ?" Demanda Loki, marchant dans la pièce, l'air fâché.

"Il ne s'agissait pas de risquer ma vie ou ma magie, mais de protéger les personnes qui comptent pour moi." Dit Harry, fatigué de se répéter. "Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés pendant que des personnes qui me tiennent à cœur sont menacées et blessées. Si cela touche leur vie ou la mienne, je sacrifierai la mienne pour qu'elles puissent vivre."

Gémissant, Loki se passa la main sur le visage et dit: "C'est ce qui me frustre au sujet de vous héros. Vous êtes tous si impatients de vous coucher et de mourir! Qu'en est-il des personnes que vous laisseriez derrière vous si vous mouriez? Vous ne pensez pas à la façon dont cela va les affecter? "

"Ils seraient en sécurité, en vie et capables de continuer à vivre et à mener leur propre vie. Oui, ils pleureraient et seraient peinés, mais au moins, ils seraient toujours en vie."

"Et si je… _ils_ ne veulent pas vivre alors que tu es mort ? Que ce passe-t-il alors?" Demanda Loki en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Harry se tenait.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir et de laisser quelqu'un derrière nous de si tôt. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça." Dit doucement Harry.

En ricanant, Loki commença à dire: "Je ne suis pas ..."

C'est tout ce qu'il sortit avant qu'Harry ne passe ses bras autour du cou de Loki et l'entraîne dans un bref baisé chaste. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine avant qu'Harry ne s'éloigne et regarde Loki dans les yeux.

"C'est bien de laisser les gens voir que tu les aimes. N'oublies pas cela." Murmura Harry, pressant un autre baiser contre les lèvres de ce dieu abasourdi avant de s'éloigner. En se retournant, Harry quitta le dieu toujours dans le salon, la colère complètement chassée de son corps.

**** FIN DU CHAPITRE ****


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 **

Deux longues semaines plus tard, Harry tripotait nerveusement les poignets de sa chemise au moment de partir pour sa rencontre avec le président magique. Mathew Davidson. La réunion a lieu dans son bureau de la rue des sorciers à New York. L'entrée à laquelle il devait aller se trouvait au Rockefeller Center, près de la patinoire et de la statue située sous l'emplacement du sapin de Noël.

Saisissant sa cape, Harry la glissa autour de ses épaules et releva la fermeture devant mais laissa la capuche baissée pour le moment. En sortant de la chambre, il vit le même groupe de personnes mécontentes qui l'attendait.

"Est-ce qu'on va recommencer ça?" demanda-t-il amusé.

"Je suis un génie, alors je comprends, mais pourquoi ne l'expliques tu pas à nouveau comme si je ne l'étais pas" Dit Tony avec une moue sur le visage.

"D'accord, Tony. Tu ne peux pas y aller parce que toi, Hermione et Bruce, vous n'avez pas fait de grands progrès pour empêcher la technologie d'exploser par magie. Si tu y vas, ton réacteur risque d'exploser et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Steve et Thor ne peut pas y aller parce que je ne veux pas les submerger par la différence de ce monde. Hermione ne peut pas y aller parce que j'ai besoin d'elle ici au cas où quelque chose m'arriverais afin qu'elle puisse vous tenir tous alerté des menaces magiques à venir. Natasha et Clint, si quelque chose se passait pendant que nous étions là-bas, vos armes sont toutes basées sur la technologie, elles seraient donc inutiles. "

"Et quelle est ta raison pour que je ne puisse pas t'accompagner?" Demanda Loki depuis son emplacement, appuyé contre le mur à côté de Thor, l'air renfrogné montrant son mécontentement.

"Parce que même si tu es peut-être meilleur qu'avant, tu serais toujours prêt à tirer en premier si ils me regardaient mal. Nous n'avons pas besoin de bagarre pour sortir." Dit Harry en jetant un regard complice à Loki.

"Et pourtant, tu penses que prendre l'homme avec des problèmes de colère exceptionnels et qui te regarde comme son enfant est une bonne idée?" Demanda Loki en levant un sourcil. "Il semble qu'il sera tout aussi susceptible de frapper en premier s'ils te regardent mal."

"Je peux contrôler mon tempérament. _Surtout_ dans les situations qui nécessitent une tête froide même si je veux le perdre." Dit Bruce depuis sa position près de la porte où il était vêtu d'un pantalon de costume et d'une chemise habillée avec un blazer par-dessus.

"Est-ce que tout le monde comprend cette fois?" Demanda sarcastiquement Harry en regardant la pièce.

"Fais juste attention, Harry." Dit Hermione en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Steve, lui serrant la main.

"Je ne pense pas que je vais prendre de risques inutiles." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"C'est peut-être vrai, mais je sais aussi que les ennuis ont tendance à te trouver même quand tu ne le cherches pas."

"Je le garderai en sécurité et à l'écart des ennuis." Dit Bruce, s'avançant et enroulant un bras autour de l'épaule de Harry. "Maintenant, nous devrions vraiment partir avant que nous soyons en retard."

"Bruce a raison. Notre réunion est pour bientôt. La dernière chose que nous voulons faire est de faire mauvaise impression en étant en retard." Dit Harry après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

"Happy attend en bas avec la voiture. Il va te conduire ... et je ne prendrai pas 'non' pour réponse." Dit Tony en se croisant obstinément les bras.

"D'accord, c'est bon, mais il ne nous suit pas. Il va juste nous déposer." le prévint Harry.

Serrant ses lèvres, Tony hocha la tête, cédant.

"Bien, bien. Maintenant, nous devons vraiment y aller." Dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. "Nous serons de retour dans quelques heures ... essayez de ne pas rester assis et de ne pas vous inquiéter."

Sortant de la pièce avec Bruce à sa suite, Harry entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton qui les mènerait au garage.

Lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit le garage et s'ouvrit, les deux hommes sortirent et Happy leur ouvrit aussitôt la portière arrière de la voiture noire.

"Merci, Happy." Dit Harry avec un sourire et un signe de tête alors qu'il se glissait sur la banquette arrière.

Harry attacha sa ceinture, "Nous allons au Rockefeller Center, Happy."

"Compris. Asseyez-vous et détendez-vous, nous serons là bientôt." Dit Happy avec un signe de tête, démarrant la voiture.

"Alors, comment penses-tu que ça va aller?" Demanda Bruce en regardant la ville par la fenêtre.

"Espérons que ce ne soit pas trop mal. M. Davidson semblait être sensé et était disposé à écouter. Sa réponse ne semblait pas forcée, comme s'il croyait tout, mais je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude." Dit Harry en s'agitant sur son siège, jouant avec la baguette magique qu'il portait à son poignet. Il l'avait avec lui au cas où il aurait besoin de l'utiliser en dernier recours.

En tendant la main, Bruce plaça une main sur le mouvement nerveux de Harry pour arrêter l'action nerveuse et dit: "Détends-toi, je ne les laisserai rien te faire. Ils devront d'abord passer par moi."

Il fallut environ une demi-heure pour y arriver avec le trafic dense, mais une fois arrivés, les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et Harry leva la capuche de sa cape pour empêcher quiconque de le regarder de près.

"Reste près de moi c'est assez fréquenté ici." Dit Harry en se rapprochant de Bruce.

"Pourquoi auraient-ils une entrée dans un endroit si fréquenté ?" Demanda Bruce en regardant la masse de gens, dont beaucoup se dirigeaient vers la patinoire.

"Je ne sais pas, celle chez nous l'ai aussi." Dit Harry. "Cela semble être un moyen facile d'être exposé, mais ils le font depuis longtemps, alors ils doivent faire quelque chose de bien." Dit Harry en descendant prudemment les marches menant à la patinoire.

Marchant sur le bord de la patinoire, ignorant les gens qui regardaient par la fenêtre du restaurant où ils passaient, Harry hésita lorsqu'il vit une personne appuyée contre le mur près de l'entrée. S'arrêtant seulement une seconde, il continua.

"M. Potter?" demanda l'homme.

"Qui êtes vous?" Demanda Harry.

"Le président Davidson m'a demandé de vous accompagner à la réunion. Je suis son responsable de la sécurité." Dit l'homme en tendant un badge d'identification à Harry.

"Très bien montrez le chemin." Dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Hochant la tête, l'homme se tourna et s'engagea dans le reste du chemin, ouvrant une petite porte sur le mur même de la statue et la franchissant, la tenant ouverte pour Harry et Bruce avant qu'il ne la laisse se fermer.

«C'est la propre sortie d'urgence du président Davidson de son bureau s'il en a besoin. Nous nous sommes dit que ce serait mieux si nous vous maintenions hors des rues jusqu'à ce que votre innocence ou votre culpabilité soit prouvée. Nous ne voulons pas de panique si quelqu'un vous voit et reconnaît."

"C'est compréhensible, mais est-il sage de montrer à quelqu'un dont vous n'êtes pas sûr, une entrée importante?"

"Disons simplement que nous sommes à vos côtés, M. Potter. Le ministre Fudge n'a jamais été l'une de nos personnes préférées et nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il dise la vérité." Dit l'homme, regardant l'adolescent avant de se retourner et de taper sa baguette contre le mur devant eux selon un certain schéma, ce qui la fit s'ouvrir. "Sans parler du fait que vous êtes venu chez nous ... peu de criminels viendraient à nous s'ils étaient coupables, car nous pouvons facilement prouver ou réfuter l'innocence."

Marchant cependant, Harry resta près de Bruce et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux gris encadrant ses yeux bleus et avec des rides sur le visage assis derrière un bureau avec sa baguette devant lui.

"Monsieur Potter, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue et à vous remercier pour votre lettre de rendez-vous. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas pour des raisons aussi terribles." Dit-il en se levant, tendant la main pour qu'Harry puisse la serrer.

"Je ne veux pas offenser M. Davidson, Président Davidson, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si ... si gentil avec quelqu'un qui est accusé de quelque chose comme moi."

"Je suis sûr que mon fils ici vous a parlé de nos sentiments pour le ministre." Dit-il en reprenant sa place et en faisant signe à Harry et à Bruce de s'asseoir sur les chaises en face de lui. Harry s'assit pendant que Bruce se tenait derrière lui comme un garde, ses mains reposant de manière protectrice et rassurante sur les épaules d'Harry.

"Il l'a fait." Dit Harry avec un signe de tête, regardant le gardien, le fils du président, se placer près du bureau de son père, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"Alors je suis sûr que vous comprenez que nous voulons une preuve avant de simplement accepter."

"Je comprends cela et je le respecte, car beaucoup de gens sont simplement disposés à accepter sa parole comme une loi, même après ce qu'il a fait dans le passé." Dit Harry en bougeant. "C'est pourquoi je suis disposé à vous donner mes souvenirs dans une pensée pensive pour vous permettre de voir que je dis la vérité de mon innocence."

"Cela rend les choses très faciles. Michael, s'il te plait, passe la tête dehors et demande à Lucy de demander à une pensive et à l'un des spécialistes de venir."

Hochant la tête, Michael traversa la pièce et sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte entrouverte.

"Je comprends aussi que vous souhaitiez obtenir la citoyenneté?"

"Oui, au départ, j'avais juste l'intention de demander votre aide pour empêcher Fudge et ses hommes de me traîner en arrière et de faire ce qu'ils ont encore fait, mais Bruce ici m'a suggéré de poser des questions sur la citoyenneté, car Fudge aurait plus de mal à m'enlever."

"Homme intelligent. Je n'aurais aucun problème à vous accorder la citoyenneté si vous pouviez nous prouver votre innocence." Dit Matthew en levant les yeux alors que son fils entrait avec une femme à la peau sombre, tenant une pensive dans ses mains.

"Merci Carmen d'être venue si vite. Et je suis sûre que vous comprenez le besoin de discrétion dans cette affaire."

"Bien sûr, Monsieur le Président. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi?" Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

"M. Potter nous autorise ici à obtenir des copies de ses souvenirs. J'ai besoin que vous les mettiez dans la classe pensive et que vous vérifiez qu'ils n'ont pas été falsifiés."

En regardant Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fouilla dans le bol pensif avant de se préparer et s'approcha, en hésitant, d'Harry.

"Carmen, dois-je convoquer quelqu'un d'autre pour gérer ça?" Demanda Matthew avec un sourcil levé face à son hésitation.

"Non bien sûr que non. Je suis désolé monsieur." Dit-elle rapidement, avançant et plaçant la pensine sur la table devant Harry.

Léchant ses lèvres, elle sortit sa baguette et la plaça contre la tempe d'Harry. "J'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur les souvenirs et uniquement sur eux. Ne pense pas à ce que tu ressentais pour le moment mais concentre-toi sur le fait de placer les souvenirs, sans les altérer, au premier plan."

"Dois-je arrêter de le toucher? Est-ce que ça changera quelque chose?" Bruce a demandé.

"Non, cela aide habituellement celui qui donne la mémoire à se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressent maintenant pendant qu'il ramène les souvenirs. Cela nous aide à nous donner des souvenirs sans que ses sentiments les changent." Dit-elle alors qu'une boule de lumière rougeoyante commençait à se rassembler au bout de sa baguette.

Il fallut presque dix minutes avant que la boule de lumière cesse de croître et Carmen la plaça à l'intérieur de la pensine posée sur le bord du bureau.

"Carmen avant que je les regarde, j'aimerais que vous vérifiiez qu'elles n'ont pas été altérées par des potions ou des sorts." Dit le président en regardant la pensine.

"Bien sûr. Avec la quantité de souvenirs que j'ai tirés, cela prendra probablement entre un jour et un jour et demi." Dit-elle en levant les yeux pour voir si c'était acceptable.

"Très bien. Ne t'épuise pas avec cette tâche, mets-la juste avant tes autres travaux maintenant."

"Bien sûr, je vais y aller." Dit-elle, plaçant des protections autour de la pensine avant de la ramasser et de quitter la pièce.

Adossant sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise, Harry tendit la main et se frotta les tempes.

"Mal de tête?" Demanda Bruce avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Non, juste fatigué. C'est épuisant de donner autant de souvenirs."

"Monsieur Potter, car il faudra un peu de temps pour que les souvenirs soient examinés, j'aimerais organiser une autre réunion. Peut-être que dans deux jours, afin que j'ai l'occasion de les examiner également?"

"Ça irait. Voulez-vous que je revienne ici?"

"Que diriez-vous que je vous rencontre à l'endroit de votre choix dans trois jours?" offrit-il.

"Ça ira ..." commença Harry, avant de se tourner vers Bruce et d'ajouter: "Penses-tu que Tony sera d'accord avec ça?"

"Il acceptera. Tu sais comment il est."

En hochant la tête, Harry dit, "Je pense que j'aimerais quand même vérifier avec lui. Est-ce que ça irait si je vous envoyais un hibou plus tard pour vous faire savoir où vous pouvez venir ou si je devais revenir ici?"

"Bien sûr. Je demanderai à ma secrétaire de garder un œil sur votre hibou."

Debout, Harry tendit la main et dit, "Merci. J'apprécie vraiment que vous me donniez une chance ... Ca change agréablement des gens qui ne font que supposer et suivre les autres. "

"Bien sûr. Et je suis sûr que vous comprenez que si vous n'êtes pas innocent, nous informerons le ministre Fudge de votre position ici?"

"Je comprends cela et je ne te blâmerais pas si j'étais coupable, mais je ne le suis pas, donc je ne m'inquiète pas de le savoir." Dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Debout, Harry vacilla un peu avant que Bruce ne l'attrape et l'aide à se lever en fronçant les sourcils. "Qui y-a-t-il pour que tu sois instable comme ça?"

"Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien."

"Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous, M. Potter. Je suis sûr que c'est pour avoir tous ces souvenirs."

"Merci encore pour la réunion." Dit Harry en soulevant la capuche pour se couvrir la tête devant Bruce et il sortit de la pièce, en sortant par eux-mêmes.

Il ne leur fallut qu'environ deux minutes pour regagner la voiture où Happy les attendait et monter.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le dossier du siège. "Mon Dieu, c'était épuisant, de faire revivre tous ces souvenirs."

"Mais tu vas bien?" Demanda Bruce en le regardant de près.

"Je suis juste fatigué et je me sens un peu ... triste de penser aux souvenirs." Haussant les épaules, Harry a appelé à l'avant. "Hey, Happy, seriez-vous disposé à arrêter à une pizzeria sur le chemin du retour? Je pense que tout le monde aimerait une pizza. "

"Bien sûr. Si vous voulez, je m'arrêterai à l'endroit préféré de Tony. Ils ont la meilleure pizza dans cette partie de la ville."

"Ça ma l'air bon." Dit Harry avant de s'appuyer contre Bruce. "Je vais juste fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que nous y arrivions."

"Vas-y et essaie de te détendre. Tu es tout tendu." Dit Bruce, la main sur le dos d'Harry.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Penses-moi pessimiste* si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est devenu trop facile et que quelque chose va se passer. De mauvaises choses se passent toujours autour de moi après que quelque chose se passe bien. "

"Eh bien, au moins, tu es avec nous à la tour. Nous sommes habitués à gérer les choses lorsque de mauvaises choses se présentent. Nous serons là pour t'aider." Dit Bruce en tirant Harry pour qu'il s'appuie contre lui.

La dernière chose dont Harry se souvenait avant de s'endormir était que Bruce se frottait doucement le dos, le laissant dormir, se sentant en sécurité et protégé.

**** FIN DU CHAPITRE ****

*Normalement, C'est : Appelles-moi Nacy, sauf que Nancy est quelques choses de typiquement anglais ou américains je suppose mais donc je ne connais pas la « traduction » en français, j'ai décidé de penses-moi pessimiste car ça me semblait plutôt cohérent avec la suite.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

"Ils seront bientôt là." Dit Harry en regardant l'horloge, faisant les cent pas dans le salon de l'étage communal.

"Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux? Tu sais que tu n'as rien fait qui t'est reproché, donc il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils viennent t'emmener ... pas que je les laisse faire." Loki dit tendant la main pour attraper Harry pour qu'il cesse de marcher.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. _Rien_ ne s'est jamais bien passé pour moi, alors pourquoi cela?" Demanda Harry en levant les yeux vers Loki.

"Nous ne vous laisserons pas te faire du mal tant qu'ils sont ici."

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple à faire! Les Avengers ne peuvent pas simplement s'attaquer à des innocents et Fury sera là pour que je puisse lui prouver mon innocence, ce qui signifie que tu ne peux pas être ici, s'il te voit ... "Harry s'arrêta avec un haussement d'épaules, s'éloignant pour continuer à faire les cent pas.

"Je peux facilement tromper ses yeux pour qu'il ne me voit pas et être toujours là." Dit Loki.

"Oui, mais est-ce que cela tromperait les yeux du président? Je peux le voir, donc je me demande s'il pourrait le faire aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il se demanderait pourquoi Fury ne te reconnait pas, ce qui poserait problème, _en particulier_ si tu finis par te révéler. "

"Si je peux faire une suggestion." interrompit Jarvis. "La pièce d'à côté est vide et est suffisamment proche pour être ici dans un instant si quelque chose se passe. Il y a aussi un moniteur que vous pouvez utiliser pour regarder la réunion à partir de là."

"Je suppose que ce serait acceptable, mais j'entrerai si je le juge nécessaire."

"Jarvis décidera s'il est nécessaire que tu interviennes."

"Je serais très heureux de faire ça pour vous, Harry." Dit Jarvis.

"Merci, Jarvis. Est-ce acceptable pour toi, Loki?" Demanda Harry en se tournant pour regarder le dieu.

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaite faire, je l'accepterai pour toi." Dit Loki alors même qu'il se renfrognait, l'air contrarié.

"Je te remercie." Dit Harry en s'approchant et en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Loki, le rapprochant. "Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais merci de l'avoir suivie."

"N'importe quoi pour toi." Dit Loki avec un signe de tête. "Combien de temps avons-nous avant que tes invités arrivent?"

"Dans peu de temps, tu devras te diriger dans l'autre pièce." Dit Harry alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que les Avengers entraient tous… portant leurs vêtements de combat avec leurs armes. Heureusement, Bruce était le seul à ne pas être «habillé». Hermione avait été invitée à rester dans les étages supérieurs pendant la réunion, à sa grande consternation.

Les regardant de côté, Loki s'éloigna et dit, "Je me sens mieux d'être dans la pièce voisine maintenant."

"Bien sûr, tu te sens mieux." Dit sèchement Harry en regardant le groupe. "Vous pensez vraiment que c'est nécessaire tout ça?"

"Pour quoi?" Demanda Clint en se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises de la table, posant son arc devant lui avec lequel il commença à jouer.

"Le directeur Fury et l'agent Coulson sont ici." annonça Jarvis à la salle. "Dois-je les diriger vers la salle ?"

"Fais ça, J." Dit Tony en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés et la plaque frontale relevée.

"C'est ma raison de partir. Je serai a la porte d'à côté si tu as besoin de moi." dit Loki en se tournant et en se dirigeant vers la porte, s'arrêtant à côté de Thor pour dire, "Je m'attends à ce que vous le gardiez en sécurité. Si quelque chose lui arrive, je vous l'enlèverai." Sans attendre de réponse, Loki quitta la pièce.

"Harry viens ici avant que Fury n'arrive ici." Dit Bruce, faisant un geste à ses côtés où il serait entre Thor et lui.

S'approchant, Harry s'installa entre eux et dès qu'il fut assis, Steve et Tony s'installèrent derrière lui, fermant le rang autour de lui en demi-cercle protecteur. Thor et Natasha s'assirent à sa gauche et Bruce et Clint s'assirent à sa droite à la table.

"Vos autres invités viennent d'arriver également. Dois-je les envoyer dans le même ascenseur?" demanda Jarvis.

"Envoie-les dans différents ascenseurs, J." Dit Tony.

"Est-il possible de faire venir le président de la Magie ici en premier? Cela pourrait être une bonne idée." Dit Harry.

"Tu l'as entendu, J. Le président arrive ici le premier."

"Bien sur monsieur."

Environ une minute plus tard, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit et le président de la Magie entra avec son fils et la garde derrière lui.

"M. Potter ...", dit-il en le saluant, s'arrêtant à la vue du groupe armé qui l'entourait, ce qui instantanément mit son fils en garde, s'avançant avec sa baguette dans la main.

"Je vous ai _dit_ qu'avoir toutes vos armes et vos tenues comme ça donnerait une mauvaise idée." Dit Harry en se levant et en poussant doucement Steve et Tony. "Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Président, ils sont juste très protecteurs envers moi."

"Ah, c'est compréhensible et je sais qui ils sont. Ils ont récemment protégé New York contre les envahisseurs. Si nous avions su le combat plus tôt, j'aurais envoyé des troupes pour vous aider, mais même nous n'avons pas le temps d'appeler nos troupes. Et dans ce cas, je suis sûr que nous sommes tous les deux du même côté, nous n'avons donc pas besoin de nous battre. " Dit-il, posant sa main sur le bras de son fils, le baissant ainsi que sa baguette.

"Je suis désolé si nous vous avons donné la mauvaise idée, mais nous ne sommes pas là et armés à cause de vous, c'est notre autre invité qui nous inquiète." Dit Steve en baissant légèrement la tête.

Comme si elle était convoquée, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Fury entra avec Coulson derrière lui.

"Quel est le sens de cet ..." commença Fury, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, sa main attrapant l'arme sous son trench-coat.

"Je suis désolé monsieur, mais n'agissez pas témérairement." Dit Phil en attrapant rapidement le pistolet de l'homme.

"M. Fury merci d'être venu." Dit Harry en se glissant dans son coffre-fort entouré des Avengers. "Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de qui je suis."

"Vous êtes le prisonnier que Loki a pris de mon établissement."

"Un prisonnier que vous teniez qui est vraiment innocent." Dit Harry. "Monsieur le Président, veuillez vous asseoir. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester debout. Je suis sûr que nous avons beaucoup à faire."

S'approchant de la table, le président était assis à l'extrémité vide de la table, son fils debout derrière lui, sa baguette à la main.

"Président? Ce n'est pas le président." aboya Fury.

"Puis-je?" Demanda Harry en regardant l'homme en face de lui.

En faisant signe de la main, Davidson lui fit signe de continuer.

"Ce n'est pas votre président habituel. C'est Matthew Davidson. Il est le président de la magie ici dans les États-Unis. Il est la version pour votre pays du ministre Fudge, sauf qu'il n'est pas aussi corrompu que Fudge."

"C'est très beau, mais pourquoi êtes-vous assis ici librement au lieu d'être ramené a l'héliporter par mon équipe?" Demanda Fury, jetant un regard noir à chacun des Avengers.

"Arrêtez ça, Fury. Nous vous avons dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vous étiez trop préoccupé par l'idée de trouver un puissant allié que vous ignoreriez les faits devant vous."

"Et quels sont ces faits?" Demanda Fury, sombrement.

"Le fait que je sois innocent et que j'ai été faussement accusé de meurtre par le ministre Fudge, totalement incompétent et qui n'aurait pas dû être réélu." Dit Harry avec un regard noir à l'homme.

"Je suis sûr que c'est tout bon et gentil, mais où est votre preuve? J'ai vu la preuve de l'homme que vous prétendez avoir menti."

"En plus du fait que le président de la Magie soit assis ici sans essayer de me capturer? Voici une autre petite preuve." Dit Harry en jetant sa baguette sur la table. "C'est ma baguette; 27,5 cm, houx avec un noyau de plumes de phénix. Ramenée par une amie proche. La baguette qu'ils prétendent être la mienne appartenait à Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mieux connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. L'homme responsable de tous les décès prétendu que je l'ai fait. "

"C'est bien et tout, mais pourquoi aurait-il menti sur toi? Tu es un enfant." Demanda Fury, l'air indifférent.

"Parce que j'ai plus de pouvoir que lui. Je suis l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde et il en est terrifié. Terrifié parce que je peux facilement détruire à cause de ce que j'ai pu faire si je le voulais. "

"Vous vous attendez à ce que je l'accepte simplement par votre parole?"

"Je peux répondre à cela. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez demandé d'emporter avec vous la pensine de vos souvenirs afin que M. Fury puisse les examiner." Dit Davidson.

"Oui, exactement." Dit Harry avec un signe de tête alors que Michael sortait une boîte rétrécie qu'il agrandit et ouvrit pour laisser sortir la songeuse, qu'il s'assit soigneusement sur la table. "La balle est dans votre camp, M. Fury. Êtes-vous prêt à voir la vérité pour ce qu'elle est?" défia Harry l'homme.

"Comment suis-je censé exactement utiliser pour voir la vérité."

"Michael vous amènera dans les souvenirs afin que vous puissiez les voir." dit Davidson alors que Fury s'approchait du fond de la table où le président était assis.

"Comment puis-je être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège?"

"J'irai si vous êtes inquiet, monsieur" dit Coulson, s'avançant de l'endroit où il se tenait derrière Clint.

"Non, je vais m'en occuper, Agent Coulson." Dit Fury avec un geste de la main. "Comment faisons-nous cela."

"Venez et ne craignez pas ce qui va se passer." l'avertit Michael avant de submerger Fury et lui-même dans la pensine.

"Maintenant que tout est pris en charge, j'ai quelques documents pour vous ici, M. Potter." Dit Davidson en sortant un fichier et en l'élargissant. Sortant quelques papiers, il les glissa à travers la table vers Harry.

"Que sont-ils?" Demanda Harry en les regardant.

"Papiers de citoyenneté pour les mondes magique et moldu. J'ai bien peur que vous deviez passer par le DMV moldu et d'autres départements si vous souhaitez avoir un permis de conduire ou un passeport pour voyager à la manière moldue, mais vous n'avez plus besoin avoir peur que Fudge traverse pour vous ramener et s'il essayait ... "

"Incident international?" aida Tony.

"Exactement. S'il essaye, il fera face à des poursuites immédiates et rapides de notre part."

Se repliant sur sa chaise, Harry s'affaissa et dit à bout de souffle: "Merci."

"Non, M. Potter, merci. Parce que si vous n'aviez pas vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, son prochain arrêt aurait été ici pour tenter de prendre le contrôle. J'aurais aimé que nous soyons contactés pour offrir de l'aide contre lui et son armée, mais vous avez réussi à vous en sortir sans elle. "

"Alors, que se passe-t-il maintenant? Est-ce que je peux sortir dans l'allée commerçante des Sorciers sans que les gens paniquent?"

"Nous aimerions, avec votre permission, publier un petit article dans nos journaux ou envoyer un bulletin sur votre innocence à l'échelle de la communauté pour faire passer le message afin que les citoyens ne paniquent pas."

"J'espère que je ne parais pas trop grossier, mais vos journalistes sont-ils fiables? Ne font-ils qu'imprimer la vérité sans tordre ni plier les mots pour attirer plus de lecteurs?"

"Je peux vous garantir que ceux qui écrivent mes bulletins spéciaux sont uniquement véridiques à cent pour cent. Préféreriez-vous que je les utilise?"

"Je le ferais, juste pour avoir la vérité. Je ne veux pas que des faussetés se répandent déjà à mon sujet."

"Compréhensible." Fit Davidson avec un signe de tête alors que Fury et son fils émergeaient de la pensée pensive. "Eh bien, on dirait que nous en avons fini ici pour le moment, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de nous ici pour plus."

"Non, Monsieur le Président, nous avons tous terminé. Merci d'avoir accepté de venir ici et d'avoir la réunion ici et merci de m'avoir donné l'occasion de prouver mon innocence."

"Bien sûr, M. Potter. J'espère que vous trouverez la paix et le bonheur ici que vous ne pouviez pas trouver et que Fudge et le monde des sorciers ne vous avaient pas accordés." Dit Davidson en se levant, faisant signe à son fils de rassembler la pensine. Une fois cela fait, ils partirent en hochant la tête.

"Bien, un de fait, plus qu'un seul." Dit Tony en regardant Fury.

"Nous pouvons convenir que vous êtes innocent et je vais retirer l'ordre que vous soyez recapturé mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais en échange." Dit Fury en regardant Harry.

"Non pas que je vous doive quoi que ce soit, mais je vais vous faire plaisir. Que voulez-vous en échange de ma liberté ?"

"Vous travaillez pour le S.H.I.E.L.D et avec les Avengers contre toute menace qui se présente et vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter que quelqu'un vienne pour vous. "

"Je n'ai déjà pas à m'inquiéter pour eux et je refuse de travailler pour le groupe qui m'a fait captif et qui faisait des expériences sur moi."

"Alors vous êtes prêt à laisser les gens mourir parce que nous avons peut-être commis une erreur?"

"Non, je ne le suis pas."

"Alors vous travaillerez pour S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Non, je ne vais pas travailler pour eux."

"Alors expliquer comment vous comptez empêcher les gens de mourir si vous ne travaillez pas avec nous ?"

"Je m'en occupe, Bruce." dit Harry en souriant à l'homme qui se mettait en colère. "Je ne travaillerai pas pour S.H.I.I.E.L.D. à cause de ce que vous m'avez fait, mais je ne laisserai pas mourir des innocents. Je travaillerai avec les Avengers, ces gens derrière et à côté de moi. Ceux qui n'ont pas seulement fait confiance à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et qui m'ont sauvé de la torture que vous et votre groupe S.H.I.I.E.L.D. me faisiez subir. J'obéirai à leurs ordres, mais vous... n'essayez même pas de me donner des ordres."

Ne réagissant pas à cela, Fury regarda autour de lui et dit: "Nous allons oublier ça pour l'instant. Je veux savoir comment vous êtes arrivé ici quand c'est Loki qui vous a fait partir de mon héliporter."

"J'étais inconscient pour la plupart du temps depuis que vous et vos médecins étiez prêts à me pomper les veines avec cette potion, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il est venu ici, m'a déposé et a nargué les Avengers pendant un certain temps avant de partir. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis et il n'a pas l'air de causer d'ennuis, donc ce n'est pas mon problème." mentit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, espérant que son visage de poker, comme Tony l'appelait, était assez bon pour tromper Fury.

"Merveilleux. Nous avons toujours un dieu errant librement." Se détournant d'Harry, il parla aux Avengers et dit : "Je veux qu'il soit retrouvé et éloigné de ma planète avant qu'il ne tente de tuer plus de personnes." Se tournant, il se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant pour regarder Harry et lui dire: "Je vous reparlerai à propos du S.H.I.E.L.D prochainement, monsieur Potter. Agent Coulson s'en va."

Avec un signe de tête et un léger sourire aux autres, Phil suivit Fury hors de la pièce.

Une fois seuls, Harry regarda les Avengers et dit: "Alors, combien va-t-il me harceler pour rejoindre S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Le directeur Fury n'abandonnera pas. Il est très persévérant à propos de ce genre de choses." dit Natasha.

Haussant les épaules alors que Loki entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui, Harry dit, "Je vais m'en occuper quand ça arrivera. Pour l'instant, je veux profiter du fait que je suis assez à l'abri de Fudge et de ses sbires ici."

"Bien, cela appelle à une célébration!" Dit Tony fort. "Jarvis commande les mets préférés de tous et fais les livrer. Je vais chercher le vin et je vous retrouve dans le salon de l'étage communal ... oh, attends, tu n'as que 18 ans et tu n'as pas l'âge légal pour boire." taquina-t-il Harry avec un sourire narquois.

"Je suis sûr qu'un petit verre ne lui fera pas mal. C'est le moment de faire la fête." Dit Steve, obligeant tout le monde à s'arrêter et à le regarder.

"Je vais encore te corrompre, Cap!" Cria Tony avec un rire alors qu'il conduisait le groupe hors de la pièce et vers l'ascenseur afin qu'ils puissent monter à l'étage où Hermione les attendait.

S'appuyant contre Loki, Harry sourit au dieu, se sentant en paix avec le groupe qui l'entourait.

"Tu dois cesser d'être aussi paranoïaques. C'est pourquoi tu as si peur que tout ne se passe pas bien."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" Demanda Harry avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

"Tu es passé d'une guerre où tout le monde voulait ta mort à la trahison et à la mise en cellule... tu as le droit d'être prudent, mais ne laisses pas cela te rendre fou et te faire croire que tout va échouer. Tu as le pouvoir d'arranger les choses et nous serons à tes côtés pour te protéger." Dit Loki.

"Assez de ce discours triste et déprimant. Allons célébrer ça!" Dit Tony en sortant de l'ascenseur, le groupe le suivant et souriant à ses pitreries.

**** FIN DU CHAPITRE ****


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

AHP. Chapitre 14

Cela faisait quelques mois paisibles depuis que Harry avait rencontré le président de la Magie et obtenu la citoyenneté; les Avengers n'avaient été appelés à aucune intervention, sa relation avec le groupe continuait à se développer et à devenir un lien fort qu'ils partageaient tous et sa relation avec Loki devenait de plus en plus forte, les deux se transformant en "un couple de roman d'amour" comme Tony les a appelés avant de prétendre qu'il savait seulement comment ils étaient grâce à Pepper.

Les relations entre Hermione et Steve étaient devenues tout aussi fortes, les deux sortaient constamment ensemble ou tout simplement avaient de petites soirées ensemble. Hermione avait emménagé dans une chambre de l'étage de Steve, mais ils ne partageaient pas la même chambre.

Allongé sur le lit avec la tablette qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser calée sur ses jambes pliées, Harry parcourut rapidement la page Web qu'il parcourait avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge à travers la pièce.

"Loki nous devons nous dépêcher ou sinon nous serons en retard pour rencontrer Steve et Hermione!" Harry appela le dieu qui s'habillait dans la salle de bain après une douche.

"Je serai dehors bientôt." répondit Loki avant de sortir de la pièce, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise en soie verte à manches longues qui moulait à sa poitrine, laissant les yeux d'Harry vagabonder.

Loki dit en riant: "Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien commencer car tu as gentiment fait remarquer que nous serions bien en retard si nous ne nous dépêchons pas."

"Ugh tu es tellement allumeur que ce n'est pas drôle." Dit Harry avec une moue, s'affaissant complètement sur le lit, jetant un bras sur ses yeux.

"Je ne serais qu'un allumeur si je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet." Loki murmura de sa position, soudainement au-dessus de lui. Appuyant ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, Loki l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner et son corps disparut.

Rougissant, Harry bougea pour cacher la tente soudaine dans son jean lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était l'un des clones de Loki qui l'avait embrassé tandis que Loki l'observait de sa place près de la porte. Mais Loki sembla savoir ce qui se passait alors qu'un sourire malicieux se répandit sur ses lèvres.

Sautant, Harry attrapa sa veste légère et la glissa par-dessus sa propre chemise verte. "Eh bien, allons-y." Dit-il en essayant de passer près de Loki qui l'attrapa et le soutint doucement contre le mur.

"Cela semble être quelque chose que nous devrons explorer plus tard, non?" Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur le corps de Harry tandis que ses mains suivaient le chemin de ses, et qu'elles glissaient avec taquinerie sur la peau couverte de Harry.

Gémissant, Harry se pencha en avant et pressa leurs lèvres, emmêlant ses mains dans les cheveux de Loki, essayant de le rapprocher.

"Si impatient." Murmura Loki en mordillant doucement les lèvres d'Harry tandis que ses mains glissaient sous ses cuisses et le soulevaient, le plaquant contre le mur.

Enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Loki, Harry se baissa et lui dit: "Je suis toujours impatient pour toi."

Se penchant, les lèvres de Loki se pressaient presque contre celles d'Harry lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix féminine familière s'éclaircir la gorge derrière eux.

Gémissant, Harry se cogna la tête contre le mur puis se pencha pour regarder Loki, rougissant lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione avec ses bras croisés et un regard non amusé sur son visage et un rougissant et embarrassé Steve derrière elle.

"Um salut." Dit Harry, rougissant, gêné que Steve et Hermione les aient pris dans leur position actuelle.

"Salut. Prêt à partir?" Demanda Hermione avec un sourire, comme si elle essayait de ne pas rire.

"Bien sûr." Dit Harry en baissant les jambes au sol et en rajustant ses vêtements. "Alors, Steve prêt à faire l'expérience du monde sorcier pour la première fois?" Demanda Harry au blond rougissant.

"Oui, j'ai hâte ... En plus, j'ai hâte de m'éloigner du chant de Tony."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il chante?" Demanda Harry.

"Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'avez pas entendu crier à propos de son génie incroyable?" Demanda Hermione avec un rire. "Il pense qu'il a trouvé un moyen d'empêcher la magie de faire exploser la technologie tout le temps."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il pense que ça va marcher?" Demanda Harry.

"Il n'a pas dit. Il regardait les nouvelles et il y avait un reportage sur les coupures de courant et les surtensions, puis il s'est levé d'un bond, a crié qu'il l'avait découvert puis était parti dans son laboratoire. Je suis sûr qu'il va nous raconter à notre retour. " Dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Et tu ne voulais pas voir ce qui l'avait rendu si excité?" Demanda Harry avec méfiance.

"Non, pour deux raisons. L'une: Jarvis a dit qu'il avait commencé à construire quelque chose, alors il y a des chances qu'il ne sorte pas avant quelques heures, et deuxièmement, la nouvelle librairie est en train de s'ouvrir dans la rue." Dit Hermione en rougissant un peu.

En riant, Harry se dirigea vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras et lui dit: "Ne change jamais, Mione. C'est ce que nous aimons tous chez toi."

Remettant l'étreinte pendant quelques secondes, Hermione la rompit puis alla vers Steve et lui passa le bras dans le sien. "Allons-y. Cela peut être très agréable aujourd'hui, mais il est supposé faire plus froid. Je préférerais être à la maison avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid dehors."

En hochant la tête, le groupe se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et entra, appuyant sur le bouton du garage où Happy attendait de les conduire. Heureusement, Tony était toujours disposé et heureux de partager son pilote chaque fois que quelqu'un devait aller quelque part.

####

Vingt minutes plus tard, le groupe de quatre personnes se tenait à l'entrée de la rue commerçante où beaucoup de gens marchaient.

"C'est un peu différent du Chemin de Traverse." Dit Harry en voyant la plupart des gens vêtus de manteaux et de chaussures moldus.

"J'ai lu un article sur l'histoire ici. Ce quartier et cette communauté magiques sont plus constitués de nés-moldus et de sang-mêlé que de sang-pur, de sorte que les vêtements et les objets courants ont tendance à être du monde moldu. Ils utilisent des stylos, des crayons et des cahiers à la place des plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins. Ils portent des manteaux, des pantalons et des baskets par rapport à des robes et des capes. Des choses comme ça. " Dit Hermione.

Hochant la tête, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'allée bordée de magasins qui abritait une banque de Gringotts à la toute fin et demanda, "Alors on reste ensemble ou on se sépare?"

"Et bien je sais où je veux aller en premier ... et toi?" Demanda Hermione.

"Loki voulait trouver un magasin de potions." Dit Harry en faisant une grimace. "Que dirais-tu de nous retrouver ici dans une heure environ et nous rentrerons à la maison ensuite?" suggéra-t-il.

"Ça a l'air bien. Est-ce que ça vous va?" Demanda Hermione en regardant Steve et Loki.

Tandis que Steve acquiesçait, se glissant un peu plus près d'Hermione, Loki dit: "Ce serait acceptable."

"D'accord, on vous retrouve tous les deux dans une heure ... Steve garde un œil sur Mione ou elle achètera pas mal de livres." taquina Harry quand Hermione entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Steve puis se mit à marcher dans l'allée en direction des magasins.

Les regardant partir, Harry se rapprocha de Loki et les suivit dans la rue pavée. Le côté gauche de la rue semblait avoir tous les magasins tandis que le côté droit avait des restaurants, des magasins de bonbons et autres magasins d'alimentation. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils passèrent devant des magasins de vêtements, des confiseries, des restaurants, la librairie dans laquelle Hermione entra et un magasin de baguettes avant de tomber sur le petit magasin de potions.

"Ah nous y sommes." Dit Loki tendant la main vers la porte et l'ouvrant, provoquant la sonnerie d'une cloche lorsque le haut de la porte la frappa.

"Et bien je crains les potions, alors tu es tout seul dans ce magasin." Dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à toutes les fournitures du magasin, effrayé par le souvenir des potions explosées et des punitions l'atteignant.

"Étais-tu si horrible ?" Demanda Loki alors qu'il conduisait Harry vers un mur avec des ingrédients de potion frais et un panneau affirmant qu'ils étaient réapprovisionnés tous les jours afin qu'ils soient toujours frais.

"Ouais ... tu sais, c'est bizarre. Je suis un très bon cuisinier, mais quand il s'agissait de potions, j'étais horrible. Je pouvais à peine suivre une leçon sans exploser une potion."

"Peut-être est-ce parce que ton professeur était plus concentré sur vous réprimander toi et tes camarades de classe plutôt que de vous apprendre quoi faire." Dit Loki alors qu'il prenait un petit pot d'œil de triton pour l'inspecter avant de le reposer. "Je serais plus qu'heureux d'essayer de t'aider si tu le souhaites."

"Nah les potions ne m'intéressent pas vraiment, mais merci pour l'offre." Dit Harry en lui souriant chaleureusement.

"Bien sûr." Dit Loki en le tirant pour un rapide baisé avant de s'éloigner.

"Donc, je réalise que je vais devoir rencontrer les gobelins chez Gringotts pour savoir comment faire transférer mes comptes ici afin que je puisse commencer à utiliser mon argent de chez eux."

"Veux-tu voir à propos de ce sujet aujourd'hui?"

"Je leur écrirai quand nous rentrerons à la maison et nous parlerons de l'organisation d'une réunion. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de traiter avec les Gobelins aujourd'hui, puisque les jours ont été formidables jusqu'à présent."

"Et bien j'espère que ça peut continuer à être comme ça pour toi."

"Tu le fais comme ça tout seul." Dit Harry avec un sourire en levant les yeux vers le dieu.

Loki ricana, "Je crois que je pourrai faire beaucoup mieux après, quand nous serons seuls dans ta chambre."

Souriant, Harry dit, "Je suis déjà impatient de voir ça."

S'appuyant contre Loki alors qu'il rassemblait les fournitures qu'il souhaitait acheter, les deux hommes se rendirent à l'avant pour payer une fois qu'il avait sélectionné ceux dont il avait besoin. Une fois cela fait, ils sortirent du magasin et se préparèrent à rencontrer Hermione et Steve.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Assis à sa table quelques jours seulement après son voyage dans les rues commerçantes de New York, Harry utilisa sa baguette pour appeler un stylo et du papier, le regardant avec un sourire qui flottait vers lui. Sa magie semblait être de retour et semblait fonctionner normalement. Il était à peine fatigué, sauf dans les cas extrêmes où il l'utilisait excessivement et en grande quantité.

En notant rapidement un message à «qui de droit» au Gringotts local sur l'organisation d'une réunion le plus tôt possible, Harry appela Hedwige et attacha la lettre à sa jambe.

"Il y aura des friandises ici pour toi quand tu reviendras, mon amour." Dit Harry en grattant Hedwige sous le menton.

Hedwige se dirigea vers la fenêtre que Jarvis lui ouvrit avant de pouvoir y entrer, puis la referma rapidement derrière elle.

"Merci, Jarvis." Dit Harry en se levant de la chaise.

"De rien, Harry."

S'approchant de la cuisine, Harry prit une bouteille d'eau et en prit quelques gorgées pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre à coucher. Il ne parvint qu'à mi-chemin avant que Jarvis ne parle.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais monsieur a demandé que vous le rejoigniez dans les laboratoires d'essai dès que possible."

"D'accord, fais-lui savoir que j'arrive." Dit Harry en se tournant vers la porte, ne s'arrêtant que pour poser sa bouteille d'eau sur la table.

En moins d'une minute, il sortait de l'ascenseur et se dirigeait vers le laboratoire où se trouvaient Tony, Bruce et Hermione.

"Alors, quoi de neuf?" demanda-t-il, regardant les trois personnes excitées.

"Nous avons compris! Hermione a déjà testé l'invention, mais je veux que tu essayes aussi. Si elle peut résister à votre magie, elle devrait résister à tout le monde." Dit Tony, ayant l'air de vouloir sautiller avec enthousiasme.

"Qu'as-tu fait ?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"C'était en fait assez simple. J'ai fabriqué des protecteurs de surtension miniatures que Hermione a ensuite protégés avec des sorts d'atténuation magiques qui, dit-elle, étaient utilisés sur les bébés et les enfants pour les empêcher de se blesser à la suite de grandes rafales magiques accidentelles ... Penses-tu que tu es assez remis pour le tester pour nous ? " demanda Tony avec impatience.

"Oui, je peux faire ça."

"Génial, nous avons mis la puce dans ce téléphone portable. Il suffit de le tenir et de lancer quelques sorts afin de voir ce qui se passe." Dit Tony en tendant le petit téléphone noir. "Jarvis enregistre tout pour une référence future."

"Oui monsieur. C'est prêt chaque fois que vous l'êtes."

"Très bien, vas-y ... oh, attends avant de l'allumer et dis-moi quel est le niveau de la batterie." Dit Tony en attrapant sa tablette.

Hochant la tête, Harry retourna le téléphone et passa son doigt sur l'écran pour le déverrouiller. "La batterie est pleine en ce moment."

"D'accord. Maintenant, vas-y. Vérifie la batterie et si elle fonctionne toujours après chaque sort, fais-le-moi savoir afin que je puisse garder une trace." Dit Tony avec un geste de la main faisant sourire Bruce et le faisant rouler des yeux devant l'empressement de Tony.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, Harry commença à lancer des sorts, en commençant par des sorts très simples comme lancer un _Lumos_ avant d'augmenter progressivement après chaque sort. Lorsqu'il a frappé avec un sort plus puissant, les lumières du téléphone se sont allumés avant de revenir à un écran sombre. S'arrêtant, Harry essaya de déverrouiller le téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil.

"Eh bien, cela fonctionne toujours, mais après cela, la batterie est dans le rouge et presque morte." Dit-il en rendant le téléphone à Tony.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais votre hibou est revenu." Dit Jarvis.

"Merci, Jarvis. Avait-elle une lettre attachée à sa jambe?"

"Il semble."

"Merci, Jarvis." Dit Harry. "Et bien je vais aller vérifier cette lettre si tu n'as plus besoin de moi. As-tu eu besoin de moi pour autre chose?"

"Non, tu peux y aller. Je veux regarder la vidéo et tester le téléphone pour voir s'il fonctionne toujours normalement. Je demanderai à Jarvis de t'appeler si nous avons besoin de toi à nouveau." Dit Tony avec dédain.

"Merci, Harry." Dit Bruce en roulant les yeux au congédiement de Tony.

"Mon plaisir. Ne reste pas trop tard ici, sinon je serai obligé de renvoyer Steve pour qu'il puisse vous donner ses yeux " déçus " si vous sautez des repas." Taquina Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

"Il sera bientôt ici de toute façon puisque nous avons sa petite amie ici!" Cria Tony alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient.

Riant sous cape, Harry prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage en silence puis sortit et se dirigea vers le salon où Hedwige était installée sur un perchoir.

"Hey mon amour as-tu une lettre pour moi?" Demanda Harry en tendant la main pour dénouer la lettre sur la patte d'Hedwige.

En lui offrant une friandise du petit pot posé à côté du perchoir, Harry tourna ensuite son attention vers la lettre et l'ouvrit. C'était court, précis et sans signature de celui qui l'avait écrit.

_"À M. Potter ... En ce qui concerne vos comptes, nous pourrons vous rencontrer à 14 heures cet après-midi et au plus tard à cette heure. À votre arrivée, demandez Rangleop à la réception. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre à la réunion à l'heure convenue ne vous embêtez pas.___

_Banque Gringotts "_

Levant les yeux vers l'horloge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut l'horloge; 13h45. Il ne lui restait que quinze minutes pour se rendre au lieu indiqué dans l'allée, puis se rendre de l'autre côté des Gringotts.

Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, Harry vérifia son apparence avant de se dépêcher, s'arrêtant seulement pour ramasser son manteau pour l'air frais et froid qui régnait à l'extérieur. Enveloppant la cape autour de lui, il vérifia qu'il avait sa baguette magique puis ferma les yeux et disparut. Lorsqu'il atterrit, il dut s'appuyer contre le mur lorsqu'une vague de vertige le frappa. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il soit capable de se tenir droit et se précipita dans l'allée, évitant de heurter quelqu'un alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment imposant à la fin.

Évitant les gens qui marchaient dans l'allée, Harry se précipita dans l'escalier de pierre et pénétra dans l'immeuble, ralentissant le pas dès qu'il franchit la porte. L'intérieur était différent de Gringotts du Chemin de traverse. Il n'y avait qu'un grand bureau dans la pièce principale et il y avait deux portes à gauche et à droite du bureau. Derrière le bureau semblait être les rails qui vous mèneraient à la voûte qui était bloquée par une porte. Marchant vers le grand bureau situé au milieu de la pièce, Harry attendit que le gobelin le reconnaisse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Demanda gobelin gesticulant, levant à peine les yeux vers Harry.

"J'ai une réunion avec Rangleop à deux heures." Dit Harry.

"Couloir à gauche, deuxième bureau." Dit le gobelin, n'attendant pas de réponse avant de retourner dans les journaux devant lui, ignorant Harry.

"Merci." Dit Harry avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la porte. En entrant, il y avait un long couloir avec six portes; trois à gauche et trois à droite et chaque porte portait un numéro gravé.

Marchant vers la porte avec les deux dessus, Harry frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Rangleop, je suis Harry Potter. J'ai un rendez-vous avec vous ..." dit Harry, hésitant à la porte.

"Entrez alors. Arrêtez de remplir la porte et asseyez-vous." Dit le vieux gobelin, levant les yeux vers lui par-dessus la petite paire de lunettes qui le recouvrait des yeux.

S'installant dans le bureau, Harry s'assit dans la chaise confortable à haut dossier.

"Merci de me rencontrer si rapidement." Dit-il.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire la fête. Qu'est-ce que Gringotts peut faire pour vous?" demanda Rangleop.

_« Passons aux affaires alors. »_ se dit Harry. "Eh bien, j'aimerais voir comment transférer tous mes comptes de votre succursale du Chemin de traverse vers cette succursale."

"Cela peut être fait. Avez-vous vos clés pour vos comptes?"

"Je ne les ai pas malheureusement ... cela causera-t-il des problèmes?"

"Non. J'aurai juste besoin de votre sang pour vérifier que vous êtes bien qui vous prétendez être, puis je pourrai configurer vos transferts de compte. Savez-vous combien de comptes vous avez ?"

"Je crois, seulement deux. Mon premier compte vient de quand j'étais à l'école et le deuxième de ce que j'ai reçu du testament de mes parents. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais eu le temps ni le besoin de le savoir, même si mon compte d'éducation était tout ce dont j'avais besoin."

"Nous pouvons facilement résoudre ce problème et les transférer également. Souhaitez-vous recevoir une lettre officielle avec tous vos comptes et le montant total de vos fonds?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît. Et si vous pouviez simplement combiner tous les comptes en un seul compte, cela me faciliterait la tâche, car je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'un compte à la minute. Je suppose que je pourrais facilement créer un nouveau compte si besoin est. "

"Il y aura bien sûr des frais minimes pour chaque transfert de compte."

"Quel est le prix?" Demanda Harry.

"C'est deux galions pour deux comptes transférés."

"Ce n'est pas si mal. D'accord."

"Bien." Dit Rangleop en ouvrant un tiroir et en le glissant vers Harry. "Renseignez vos informations puis ajoutez une goutte de sang au fond pour autoriser les transferts."

Acceptant la plume que le gobelin lui tendit, Harry compléta rapidement ses informations puis utilisa sa baguette pour faire une petite coupure à son doigt afin qu'il puisse ajouter du sang, puis referma la coupure et glissa le papier sur le bureau.

Prenant le papier et le regardant, Rangleop ajouta sa propre signature sur le papier puis le glissa dans une fente derrière lui.

"Cela va au service des transferts, alors vous devriez recevoir votre déclaration dans quelques heures. Maintenant, y a-t-il autre chose pour laquelle je peux vous aider aujourd'hui ou est-ce tout?"

"Est-il possible que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu accéder à mes comptes? Toute personne ne figurant pas sur ce compte?"

"Non. Personne ne peut accéder à vos comptes sans votre permission verbale."

"Même si j'étais" coupable "de quelque chose?"

"Non. Nous ne prenons pas d'ordres de la part d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier. Ils ne peuvent pas accéder aux comptes sans la permission des titulaires, même en cas de culpabilité. Ils ne seraient transmis qu'aux plus proches parents s'ils étaient majeurs et avec de la magie. Si aucun parent proche n'a de magie, ils seraient conservés jusqu'à ce que l'âge approprié soit atteint ou, dans le cas où aucun parent proche ne serait enfermé, les coffres-forts seraient maintenus dans une stase pendant une période de cinq ans, auquel cas serait donné à tous les parents de sang indépendamment de statut magique. "

"Bonne nouvelle."

"Oui, je suis sûr que c'est incroyable." Fit Rangleop d'une voix trainante. "Maintenant, y a-t-il autre chose?"

"En fait, j'aimerais votre aide pour une dernière chose."

"Rapidement, alors. Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

"Je voudrais votre aide pour trouver un journaliste impartial. Je préférerais que ce ne soit pas un du Daily Prophète, mais si c'est tout ce que vous pouvez trouver, c'est bien. Je suis prêt à payer une petite somme si vous m'aidez avec ça. "

"De quelle somme parlons-nous?"

"Dix gallions, ce qui représente environ cent livres."

"Très bien. Comment vais-je les faire entrer en contact avec vous?"

"Demandez-leur d'envoyer un hibou à Loki à Tour Stark à New York."

"Très bien. Maintenant, _c'est tout_ pour aujourd'hui?"

"Oui. Une fois que vous avez contacté le journaliste, vous pouvez prendre les galions de mon compte." Dit Harry en se levant. "Merci, Rangleop."

"Notre rendez-vous est maintenant terminé." Dit-il en lui faisant signe de partir.

Sortant du bâtiment, Harry s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant de retourner au bout de la ruelle où il pourrait transplaner chez lui.

À peine a-t-il atterri dans la tour Avengers avant que Loki ne le regarde et ne passe sa main sur son corps à la recherche de blessures.

"Où étais-tu? Pourquoi n'as-tu amené personne avec toi?" demanda-t-il.

"Je devais me rendre à Gringotts pour une réunion au sujet de mes comptes. Quant à la raison pour laquelle je n'avais emmené personne avec, c'était une sorte de surprise de dernière minute. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à qui que ce soit de me suivre ... non que j'en avais besoin. Je peux prendre soin de moi ".

Regardant derrière Loki, Harry aperçut tous les Avengers et Hermione sembla inquiète.

"Euh alors je suppose que j'aurais dû laisser un mot?"

Reniflant comme s'il était amusé, Tony dit, "D'accord, nous pouvons voir qu'il est en sécurité, alors je retourne dans mes laboratoires avant de rencontrer Pepper ce soir."

En partant, Hermione se dirigea vers lui, le visage déformé et le reste des Avengers s'éloigna rapidement, à l'exception de Bruce et de Loki.

"Lâches!" les appela Harry avant de regarder Hermione, souriant et lâchant un petit rire nerveux. Debout, il sentit ses oreilles commencer à sonner à cause des coups de fouet qu'il était sur le point de recevoir. 


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Allongé dans son lit, frottant son nez irrité avec un mouchoir en papier, Harry maudit celui qui lui avait transmis ses germes, le faisant tomber malade. Cela lui arrivait tellement depuis qu'il avait été forcé de prendre cette potion. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui durerait des années. Il s'ennuyait et en avait marre d'être coincé dans son lit, mais dès qu'il aurait essayé de le quitter, Jarvis en informerait les autres et il serait ramené dans son lit par la mère la plus proche de lui.

"Jarvis, où sont les autres maintenant?" Demanda Harry d'une voix grave.

"Monsieur rencontre Mlle Potts avec Mme Granger à propos de la rédaction d'une proposition commerciale pour leur nouveau gadget pour la technologie de votre monde. Le capitaine Rogers a accompagné Mme Granger. M. Barton et Mlle Romanoff ont été appelés au SHIELD par l'agent Coulson. Thor a emmené son frère rejoindre sa "belle Jane" comme il l'appelle. Enfin, le Docteur Banner est dans sa chambre de méditation avec l'ordre strict de ne pas être dérangé à moins qu'une menace majeure ne se présente. "

"Bien." Dit Harry avec un signe de tête, jetant ses couvertures sur lui et se poussant lentement hors du lit. Debout, Harry se traîna lentement vers la porte, s'arrêtant pour attraper la vilaine robe couverte de sorcière au visage vert que Tony lui avait offert comme un cadeau gag. C'était peut-être moche, mais c'était très chaud et il pouvait utiliser la chaleur tout de suite.

"Je vous conseille de ne pas quitter votre lit, Harry." Dit Jarvis.

"Je sais que tu en as déjà parlé à un ou plusieurs des autres et je devrais me préparer à un fouettage verbal quand ils arriveront ici."

"Je ne les ai pas encore informés, mais ils ont donné l'ordre que vous restiez au lit jusqu'à ce que votre fièvre baisse."

"Je veux juste prendre une tasse de thé et me reposer sur le canapé. Tu sais que Tony a acheté le canapé le plus confortable et que je peux me reposer aussi facilement dessus." Dit Harry en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte, appuyé contre le mur une fois qu'il était suffisamment proche.

"J'accepterai de ne pas dire si vous allez simplement vous reposer. Nous ne voulons pas que vous vous évanouissiez comme avant pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit pendant que vous êtes malade."

"Fais-moi confiance, Jarvis, j'ai appris la leçon quand je me suis ouvert la tête quand je suis tombé malade." Dit Harry en se rappelant comment il s'était évanoui dans la cuisine pendant la cuisson et s'était frappé la tête contre le comptoir. Tout le monde avait été frénétique quand Jarvis les avait réveillés pour l'aider… le sang n'avait pas aidé à les calmer non plus.

"Nous verrons si vous l'avez fait." Dit Jarvis, sceptique. "Dois-je commencer un film pour vous?"

"Non, je vais juste parcourir les chaines et voir ce qui se passe." Répondit Harry, en trébuchant dans l'ascenseur qui commença à bouger dès qu'il fut en sécurité à l'intérieur.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'ascenseur pour redescendre à l'étage communal, où tout le monde semblait graviter quand ils ne se sentaient pas bien ou se blessaient. Sortant, Harry traîna son corps vers le grand canapé avec une grande couverture pliée dans le dos et se laissa tomber sur les coussins moelleux. Frottant sa joue contre le tissu moelleux du bras du canapé, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui vers la cuisine, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment préparer une tasse de thé.

Décidant que la tasse de thé ne valait pas le détour par la cuisine, Harry tira la couverture du canapé et la glissa autour de lui, puis tendit la main et prit la télécommande. Alors que la couverture était tirée jusqu'au-dessus de son nez et que sa main sortait pour pouvoir utiliser la télécommande, Harry s'endormit rapidement, et sa télécommande glissa de sa main pour tomber doucement sur le sol.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard la tête sur les genoux de Loki et les doigts du dieu lui caressant les cheveux.

Lâchant un gémissement de plaisir, Harry pressa sa tête dans la main de Loki et demanda, "Depuis combien de temps es-tu de retour?"

"Pas longtemps. J'ai réussi à fausser compagnie à Thor et à sa dame Jane et à retourner chez moi." Dit Loki en reprenant ses caresses.

"Je suis content que tu sois de retour."

"Comme je le suis"

"Comment c'était?"

"Elle m'a giflé pour New York." admis Loki avec une moue légère.

"Elle aurait pu faire pire."

"Sa petite assistante, Darcy je crois, en a fait plus. Elle m'a électrifié avec un taser comme Jane l'a appelé… ça chatouillait."

En riant, Harry dit, "Tu pense peut-être que se faire tirer avec un taser chatouille." Ouvrant la bouche pour en dire plus, il fut arrêté par une toux fulgurante.

Reposant doucement la tête de Harry sur le bras du canapé, Loki se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint rapidement avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il ouvrit et tendit à Harry.

"Merci." Râla Harry, prenant quelques gorgées d'eau froide.

"J'aurais dû demander tout de suite; pourquoi es-tu hors du lit et ici?" Demanda Loki en reprenant sa place.

"Je voulais juste sortir du lit. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de venir au canapé ... n'est-ce pas, Jarvis?" Harry a demandé à l'IA.

"C'est exact. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que dormir sur le canapé depuis qu'il est descendu plus tôt." Jarvis a confirmé.

"Veux-tu retourner au lit maintenant?"

Rejetant la couverture et se sentant excité, Harry dit, "Oui, je devrais probablement. Je ne dormirai probablement plus que de toute façon."

S'apprêtant à se lever, Harry fut arrêté quand Loki le prit facilement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, entrant par les portes déjà ouvertes. Vivre dans une maison avec une IA capable de faire fonctionner à peu près tout était très pratique.

"Oh allez, vraiment?" Demanda Harry en levant les yeux vers lui.

"Quoi? Tu es malade, je ne fais que t'aider à te coucher."

"Quand Tony a été saoul pour la dernière fois et que tu l'as " aidé "à aller au lit, tu l'as juste conduit, tu ne l'as pas porté comme une épouse." Se plaignit Harry.

"Oui, mais je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments pour l'homme de fer que pour toi."

"Je savais que tu l'aimais plus." Dit Harry, plaisantant en souriant à Loki.

"Zut ! Tu m'as à l'œil." Dit Loki avec son propre sourire.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, Loki se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry et l'assit sur le lit.

"Restes avec moi?" Demanda Harry en attrapant le poignet de Loki lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

"Bien sûr." Dit Loki, ôtant sa chemise avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté d'Harry, le faisant rebondir légèrement.

Reniflant, Harry s'approcha et se pelotonna contre le côté de Loki, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

"Ta température corporelle plus fraîche est certainement utile avec cette fièvre. Ce sera probablement très bien aussi pendant l'été." marmonna Harry, frottant son visage contre l'épaule de Loki pendant qu'il enroulait un bras autour de sa poitrine.

"Je suis content que quelqu'un semble aimer ça." Dit sèchement Loki alors même que son bras entourait Harry et le tenait près de lui.

"Hey j'aime tout chez toi." marmonna Harry quand ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit à nouveau.

En baissant les yeux sur Harry, qui dormait paisiblement contre lui, Loki frotta de sa main son côté de haut en bas. Il détestait voir son petit sorcier renversé par une petite maladie, mais espérait que tout disparaîtra rapidement.

Harry ne dormait que depuis environ une demi-heure lorsque Jarvis ouvrit la fenêtre et permit à un petit hibou noir de voler dans la pièce et de se diriger vers la table de chevet où il atterrit, tendit la patte à laquelle était attachée une lettre et laissa sortir un « hou » fort.

"Si tu le réveilles, je vais te transformer en ragoût et te donner à manger à mon frère." siffla Loki au hibou.

Le hibou jeta un cri plus fort en sautillant vers le bord de la table comme s'il essayait de s'éloigner du dieu agacé qui le fixait.

"Donne-moi la lettre et pars." dit Loki tendant la main pour prendre la lettre. Dès que la lettre fut récupérée, le hibou décolla par la fenêtre.

"Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que tu n'était pas censé attendre une réponse." marmonna Loki, retournant la lettre dans ses mains, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit son nom griffonné sur le devant du papier scellé.

"Etais-tu juste en train de menacer un hibou?" Demanda Harry, regardant le dieu à travers des yeux à peine ouverts.

"Oui. Il était bruyant et tu te reposais ... Harry sais-tu pourquoi ce hibou livrerait quelque chose en mon nom?"

"Ça vient probablement du journaliste dont je t'ai parlé. Tu te souviens que je leur ai demandé de donner ton nom pour qu'ils ne sachent pas que c'était moi ?"

"Ah oui bien sûr. Bien alors c'est à toi." Dit Loki en lui tendant le parchemin plié.

"Merci." Dit Harry en le prenant dans la main qui le tendait. "Je me demande ce qu'ils ont à dire." Ajouta-t-il en l'ouvrant.

_"M. Loki, ___

_J'ai reçu votre demande d'interview concernant des informations sur Harry Potter via Rangleop of Gringotts. Si le l'heure suivante est acceptable, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, merci de me répondre. Je suis libre ce vendredi de midi à 16 heures. Le lieu de l'entretien peut être de votre choix. Toute réponse que vous envoyez peut être adressée à Rebeka Smith du Daily Prophète.___

_~ Rebeka Smith. Daily Prophète Journaliste.___

Repliant la lettre, Harry la laissa de côté et se blottit à nouveau dans Loki.

"Vendredi, dans cinq jours, je lui répondrai demain." Marmonna-t-il. "En ce moment, je vais simplement me détendre et profiter de la merveilleuse compagnie autour de moi." Commença-t-il à dire quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit à nouveau et qu'un autre hibou s'envola dans la pièce.

"Ugh quoi maintenant." Murmura Harry en prenant la lettre épaisse du hibou qui partit dès qu'il fut éteint.

En ouvrant la lettre, Harry vit l'en-tête.

"Ça vient de Gringotts." Dit-il. "Mes comptes sont tous à la succursale ici et ils m'ont donné un résumé des comptes."

"Tout va bien, je suppose?" demanda Loki.

"Ouais. Personne ne pourra toucher mes comptes sans ma permission ... Je me demande si Fudge a réfléchi à cela avant de me jeter sous la garde du S.H.I.E.L.D.", songea Harry en examinant la liste résumée.

_Transfert de compte Gringotts. Tous les comptes ont été transférés avec succès, accompagnés de copies de testaments et de documents de propriété._

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry se frotta les yeux et dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante, "C'est pas mal d'argent." Secouant la tête, il ajouta: "C'est une tonne d'argent. Je peux définitivement rembourser Tony après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et tout va bien. Je me suis senti coupable de tout l'argent qu'il a dépensé pour moi. Je pourrais acheter quelques maisons, réparer celles que j'ai, rembourser Tony et avoir encore beaucoup d'argent. "

"Tu sembles surpris." Dit Loki.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'argent. Je m'attendais à un montant raisonnable, mais c'est beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

"Néanmoins, c'est tout à toi et bien que tu souhaites peut-être rembourser Stark, il semble qu'il ne l'accepterait pas car il ne se sentirait pas nécessaire de se faire rembourser pour cela." Observa Loki.

"Alors, je trouverai comment le faire et, pire encore, je le ferais à Pepper et lui ferais mes yeux tristes et lui dirai que je veux juste le rembourser pour tout ce qu'il m'a donné ... Je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable de le convaincre d'accepter. "

"Tu es plus pervers que moi. La femme de Stark a un moyen de gérer des choses sur lesquelles je ne la défierais même pas."

Souriant, Harry jeta la lettre et se recroquevilla sur Loki et dit, "C'est quelque chose qui peut attendre un autre jour. Pour le moment, je veux juste me détendre et aller mieux alors chut et sois un bon oreiller."

Faisant un rire amusé, Loki passa un bras autour de lui et resta parfaitement immobile, contrôlant sa respiration pour donner l'impression qu'il ne respirait plus du tout.

"Ne joue pas les malins." Dit Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude sur le côté, ce qui fit rire Loki et l'éloigna brusquement du doigt.

"Oh, tu es chatouilleux?" Demanda Harry avec des yeux étincelants.

"N'essaie pas ou je vais me venger, malade ou pas." le prévint Loki, attrapant doucement son doigt avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour faire pression avec un baiser.

Riant sous cape, Harry appuya un baiser sur la poitrine de Loki et s'installa, s'endormant rapidement, sa maladie actuelle le rattrapant.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Debout au sommet de la tour, Loki surplombait New York, comme avant l'invasion; il y avait des foules de gens qui se dépêchaient dans leur routine quotidienne, semblant ne rien savoir de ce qui se cachait vraiment dans l'ombre, prêts à faire pleuvoir la destruction sur eux.

"Frère, je te cherchais. J'ai reçu une nouvelle de père. Il souhaite que nous lui rendions visite afin qu'il puisse nous parler."

"Quand veut-il que nous soyons là?" Demanda Loki en se tournant pour regarder Thor.

"Dès que nous pourrons y aller."

"Est-ce que ça doit être aujourd'hui? Harry est en train de rencontrer quelqu'un et je souhaite être là avec lui."

"Il t'a changé semble-t-il."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Loki.

"Je pense que si cela avait été un autre utilisateur magique ou si son passé avait été différent, tu serais parti aussi rapidement que tu nous l'as amené. Que tu as peut-être retrouvé tes manières malfaisantes d'avant… Est-ce quelque chose qui changera une fois que tout sera calmé avec ton sorcier? Reviendras-tu à tes manières malfaisantes une fois que tu te lasseras? "

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de causer un mal majeur et je ne prévois plus de le faire, Thor. J'ai vu les dommages causés par mes plans à ces Midgardiens et je ne prévois pas de le refaire."

"Peut-être pas dans cette mesure, mais tu as déjà causé des problèmes avant que cela ne crée des problèmes."

"Peut-être que quand je m'ennuierai j'en causerai, à ceux qui ont blessé ou fait du tort à Harry parce que je sens qu'ils le méritent." Dit sombrement Loki.

"Frère..."

"Détends-toi, frère. Je ne ferai pas de dégâts durables." Dit Loki en le coupant. "Allons-nous voir notre père avant qu'il ne soit agité? Si nous partons maintenant, je devrais être de retour pour être ici avec Harry pour sa réunion."

"Bien sûr. Dois-je appeler Heimdall?"

"Attends je souhaite aller informer Harry avant que je ne disparaisse."

"Je te retrouverai ici quand tu auras fini."

Hochant la tête, Loki quitta le balcon et se dirigea vers la tour, à la recherche d'Harry. Il le trouva sur le sol, assis sur le canapé avec sa baguette, la petite pensine de ses souvenirs, la photo d'Harry et ses deux amis avec leurs baguettes et une copie de la photo et de la pensine devant lui.

"Tu prépares ton rendez-vous?"

"Ouais. J'essayais de penser à tout ce que je devrais apporter à la salle de réunion avec moi." Dit Harry en levant les yeux avec un sourire.

"Avant de partir, je devais t'informer que le père de Tout souhaitait que Thor et moi allions à Asgard. J'espère être de retour avant ta réunion, mais je crains que ce ne soit peut-être pas le cas.

"C'est bon." Dit Harry dans un proche murmure. "Je pense que je dois le faire moi-même."

"Est-ce judicieux ?"

"Oui, je vais pouvoir faire ça. Ça va aller." Dit Harry avec un signe de tête.

Donnant un signe de tête tendu, Loki s'avança et pressa un baiser contre le front d'Harry. "Je serai de retour aussi vite que possible."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux faire ça. Je ne vais pas faire me casser en étant interviewé par une journaliste. En plus, je doute qu'elle soit plus forte que moi maintenant que je peux utiliser ma magie à nouveau." Dit Harry. "Et à tout hasard, elle m'attaque et prend le dessus ... eh bien, je suis dans la tour des Avengers et Bruce n'est qu'à quelques étages de là."

"Bien sûr." Levant les yeux, Loki dit, "Je ferais mieux de partir avant que Thor ne vienne me chercher."

"Vas-y et je te verrai quand tu reviendras." Dit Harry avec un sourire, levant les bras pour attirer Loki dans un rapide baisé avant de pousser doucement le dieu vers la porte.

Prenant une seconde pour le regarder, Loki se retourna et sortit de la pièce pour rencontrer Thor.

Regardant Loki partir, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur puis se tourna vers les objets qui se trouvaient devant lui. Saisissant un morceau de papier, Harry rédigea rapidement une lettre et plaça une réplique de l'image dans un petit paquet sécurisé.

"Hedwige j'ai besoin de toi pour livrer quelque chose pour moi." Dit Hedwige, levant les yeux au ciel et émettant un petit hurlement avant de s'envoler.

Glissant dans sa main, comme Harry le frottait, Hedwige tendit sa patte.

"J'ai besoin que tu transmettes cela à l'actuel responsable du Conseil international des magiciens. Peux-tu faire cela? Je ne sais pas qui c'est."

Hedwige remua la tête de haut en bas alors qu'il attachait la lettre et le colis à sa jambe.

Alors qu'elle volait par la fenêtre, Harry se leva et rassembla le reste des choses sur la table.

"Jarvis, peux-tu dire à Bruce que je vais dans la salle de réunion maintenant?" demanda Harry à l'IA alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur.

"Bien sûr. Dois-je lui demander de venir aussi?"

"Non non c'est bon. Sois juste prêt à l'informer si j'ai besoin de lui s'il te plaît."

"Je ferais ça." Accepta Jarvis.

"Merci, Jarvis." Dit Harry en sortant de l'ascenseur, en descendant le petit couloir et en se rendant dans la salle de réunion familière qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser quand il rencontrait quelqu'un dans l'immeuble.

Posant ses objets sur la table, Harry se dirigea vers le grand mur de verre qui lui permettait de regarder la ville et resta là, les bras derrière le dos.

Il ne restait dans la pièce que quelques minutes avant que le portoloin que le président avait arrangé ne laisse tomber Rebeka, la journaliste, dans la pièce.

Regardant son reflet dans la fenêtre, Harry l'observa alors qu'elle ajustait ses vêtements et sa sacoche avant de regarder autour de lui et de l'apercevoir.

"Oh bonjour ... êtes-vous Loki, l'homme que je dois rencontrer?" Demanda-t-elle, une frange brune pendait légèrement devant ses yeux bleus.

"Pas exactement." Dit Harry en se retournant. Il pouvait dire à la seconde où elle le reconnaissait son visage pâlit, ses yeux bleus s'élargirent et elle tendit la main vers sa baguette avant de se décider, sa main flottant juste au-dessus de sa poche.

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste que la vérité soit révélée." Dit Harry en lui montrant ses mains vides.

"Vérité? Quelle vérité?" Demanda-t-elle en gardant les yeux sur lui.

"Voulez-vous vous asseoir? Je vais m'asseoir et me mettre à l'aise." Dit-il en bougeant pour s'asseoir à côté de ses objets sur la table.

Avec hésitation, elle se dirigea lentement vers la table et s'assit. "Pourquoi me contacter au lieu de Rita Skeeter? Elle est la journaliste en chef du Daily Prophète."

"Parce qu'elle va tordre mes mots pour avoir plus de lecteurs, peu importe si cela fausse la vérité. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui postera la vérité mot pour mot."

"D'accord ... euh, je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Vous voir en quelque sorte ..."

"Vous vous affolez ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne commencerais pas?" Dit-il alors qu'elle sortait une plume à papote et des rouleaux de parchemins"

"Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'utilise ça?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant la plume.

"Je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ca ne copie pas mot pour mot et j'ai besoin que cela soit fait correctement."

"Pas de problème. Je devrais avoir une plume normale ici quelque part." Dit-elle en fouillant dans sa sacoche. "Je suis désolé je ne semble pas avoir de plume normale ici. En avez-vous une? "

"Il devrait y avoir un stylo qui traîne ici quelque part." Dit Harry en se levant.

"Si je peux, Harry, M. Stark a des enregistreurs vocaux. Devrais-je demander au docteur Banner de vous en procurer un?" Demanda Jarvis, faisant Rebeka sursauter et regarder autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés.

"J'apprécierais ça, Jarvis." Dit Harry avant de se retourner vers Rebeka.

"Où était cet homme?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il parlait par interphone. C'est un peu comme une radio." Dit Harry en voyant son expression confuse.

"Oh. Qui était-ce?"

"Il travaille pour l'homme à qui appartient cet endroit." Dit Harry.

"En pensant à l'endroit où sont ..." commença-t-elle à demander, mais elle fut coupée quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Bruce entra avec un enregistreur à la main.

"Voici l'enregistreur que tu voulais, Harry." Dit Bruce avec un signe de tête à Rebeka.

"Merci, Bruce. Est-ce que cela contient l'une des puces?"

"Oui, tout est prêt."

"Merci beaucoup, Bruce."

"Pas de problème. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, demande à Jarvis de t'aider?"

Avec un sourire et un signe de tête, Harry regarda Bruce partir avant de retourner à la table.

"C'est donc un enregistreur vocal qui enregistrera tout ce que nous disons. C'est un peu comme une plume à papote, mais nous obtiendrons tout ce que nous dirons mot à mot. "

"Mais c'est une technologie moldue qui va probablement casser si j'essaie de l'utiliser à la maison."

"C'est un de mes amis qui s'en est occupé."

"D'accord, je vous crois sur parole ... alors, comment ça marche?" Demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour regarder.

"Ceci commence l'enregistrement ici." Dit-il en désignant un bouton et en appuyant dessus. Pointant vers le suivant, il dit: "Cela l'arrêtera. Celui de gauche démarrera l'enregistrement pour que vous puissiez l'écouter. Les deux en bas ici, les flèches gauche et droite vous permettront d'écouter à nouveau une certaine partie de l'enregistrement ou avance en avant. "

Une fois qu'il a fini, il a joué l'enregistrement pour qu'elle l'entende et a demandé: "Alors, ça marchera pour vous?"

"Oui, je pense que ça ira." Dit-elle avec un signe de tête. "Cela va sauver ma main de maux et douleurs aussi. On commence?" Ajouta-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'enregistrement.

"Bien sûr."

"Pour mémoire, pouvez-vous dire votre nom?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Oh… ok c'est génial. Alors commençons. Alors pourquoi avez-vous demandé cette réunion, M. Potter?

"Faire connaître mon innocence et la corruption de votre ministre."

"Ce sont de grosses accusations. Avez-vous des preuves?"

"C'est vrai. J'ai une pensine ici avec mes souvenirs et j'ai aussi ma baguette magique et une photo de celle-ci une fois que j'ai eu ma baguette magique ... le ministère prétend avoir ma baguette magique, mais je l'ai ici."

"Un pensine peut facilement être manipulé. Comment saurions-nous que le vôtre ne l'a pas été?"

"Celles-ci ont été saisies et vérifiées par le gouvernement comme des souvenirs inaltérés afin que je puisse leur prouver mon innocence et obtenir la citoyenneté".

"Avez-vous cela à regarder ici?"

"Oui. C'est une copie de l'original que j'ai. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez pourquoi je ne vous donne pas l'original."

"Oui bien sûr."

"Pourquoi consulter le journal? Pourquoi ne pas présenter cette preuve à la CIS, le Conseil international des sorciers? Je vous assure qu'ils pourraient faire plus que moi."

"Je leur ai envoyé la preuve. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils ne la dissimulent pas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront, mais si cela se produit, je veux que les citoyens sachent la vérité afin qu'ils ne suivent pas aveuglément quelqu'un qui le ferait à nouveau. Ils réalisent donc que quelqu'un au pouvoir pourrait faire cela à quelqu'un. "

"Alors, une fois que tout cela est à l'air libre, vous voyez-vous revenir?"

"Non, c'est chez moi maintenant." Dit Harry en tournant la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. "Mon temps là-bas est fait même après que cela soit dit."

Il était dans la pièce avec le journaliste depuis près de trois heures. Une fois qu'elle a activé le portoloin pour la ramener chez elle, Harry se leva et s'étira, grimaçant lorsque son dos craqua. Elle a promis que, une fois l'article écrit, elle renverrait l'enregistreur et essaierait de lui faire savoir quand l'article serait publié.

"Jarvis, Loki est-il de retour?" Demanda Harry en se frottant l'épaule en quittant la pièce.

"Il n'est pas encore revenu."

"Ok merci, Jarvis." Dit Harry en entrant dans l'ascenseur et en retournant à son étage. En sortant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'arrêtant pour poser sa baguette magique et tout le reste sur la table avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Déshabillant ses vêtements, Harry ouvrit l'eau et passa sous le jet, permettant à l'eau chaude de fouetter ses épaules raides.

Roulant la tête en avant, Harry plaqua ses mains contre le mur de la douche et resta immobile alors que l'eau atténuait la douleur à ses épaules.

Alors qu'il se tenait là, il était perdu dans les sensations apaisantes qui ne l'ont pas aidé à prendre conscience du son de la porte qui s'ouvrait et celle de la porte de la douche. Il a seulement pris conscience de ne plus être seul lorsque deux bras se sont enroulés autour de sa taille et ses lèvres pressées contre sa nuque.

"Comment s'est passée ta rencontre?" Demanda Loki, se blottissant dans son cou.

"Je pense que ça s'est bien passé. Elle n'a pas trop paniqué quand elle m'a vu et elle a toutes les informations. De plus, à la fin, je lui ai demandé de jurer sur sa magie qu'elle ne va pas fausser mes propos. Tout va s'arranger rapidement. J'en ai aussi informé le Conseil international des sorciers. Je ne sais pas qui est devenu le chef après la mort d'Albus ou même s'ils ont suivi, mais je ne les vois pas se séparer simplement à cause de leur chef décédés."

"Oublie tout ça. C'est fait ou ce le sera bientôt. Tu as besoin de te détendre." Dit Loki, posant ses mains sur l'épaule d'Harry pour les masser, ce qui obligea Harry à gémir et à se presser dans ses mains.

Se retournant, Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Loki et l'attira vers lui, lui dérobant un rapide baisé.

"Allons-nous au lit ?" Demanda Harry avec un léger rougissement.

"Nous y allons." Accepta Loki.

En souriant, Loki utilisa sa magie pour couper l'eau puis prit Harry, quittant la cabine de douche facilement avec l'homme plus petit dans ses bras. Ignorant l'eau qui ruisselait sur leurs corps, Loki les reconduisit dans la chambre à coucher et étendit Harry sur le lit avant de ramper sur lui, un sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. 

"Tu as l'air vraiment délicieux comme ça." Dit Loki avec un regard rusé, remontant ses mains des chevilles d'Harry jusqu'à ses jambes et jusqu'à sa taille.

Se penchant vers le bas, Loki lui mordilla la nuque, s'éloignant lentement jusqu'à atteindre la clavicule et la peau, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une marque rouge vif.

Gémissant, Harry cambra le cou, laissant plus de place à Loki alors qu'il se déplaçait de l'autre côté de son cou pour y mettre une autre marque.

En se baissant, Harry attrapa Loki et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse de sorte à ce qu'il soit face à face avec lui.

Tenant doucement le visage de Loki, Harry l'attira dans un autre baiser pendant que sa main libre errait dans le dos de Loki, mémorisant la sensation des muscles et de la peau qui étaient toujours cachés sous les vêtements.

Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à s'embrasser, Loki utilisa ses mains pour écarter les jambes d'Harry afin qu'il puisse s'installer entre elles, sifflant lorsque leurs érections se frôlaient.

Lâchant un gémissement, Harry se cambra, se plaquant contre Loki. Aussi vite qu'il se cambra, il recula et gémit: «Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. »

"Mon petit agitateur de baguette est si impatiente." Le taquina Loki, lui mordillant le cou alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur le corps d'Harry. Une main s'arrêta pour envelopper l'excitation d'Harry pour le caresser tandis que l'autre continuait entre ses jambes où il utilisait sa magie pour préparer rapidement Harry.

Enroulant une jambe autour de la taille de Loki, Harry les retourna pour qu'il soit au-dessus et se pencha pour voler un baiser rapide.

"Bien sûr que je suis impatient." Dit-il en se levant, tendant une main pour retenir Loki avant de se baisser, gémissant alors qu'il était rempli.

Levant les jambes, Loki soutint Harry qui commençait à se balancer lentement sur lui.

Gémissant au plaisir qui parcourait son corps, Harry continua à se balancer les hanches.

Loki poussa un grognement comme un gémissement, soulevant fermement les hanches d'Harry, des marques rouges marquant déjà la peau pâle, susceptible de provoquer des ecchymoses. Loki lâcha sa hanche, dégagea la main qui atteignait l'érection et l'enveloppa de sa propre main.

"C'est à moi de le faire." Siffla Loki, resserrant légèrement son emprise avant de donner un rythme rapide.

Étouffant un cri, Harry arqua le dos quand il vint, enduisant la main et le ventre de Loki de sa libération.

Loki lâchant le membre ramollissant d'Harry, Loki se saisit à nouveau de la taille et donna quelques coups frénétiques avant de se relâcher.

Loki lâcha la taille et laissa tomber ses membres sur le lit et y resta avant qu'il ne lève un bras pour s'enrouler autour de la taille de Harry, tenant le sorcier assoupi près de lui.

Loki murmura un baiser contre sa tête: «Tu es mon cœur. Tu me maintiens sain d'esprit. "

"Et tu es le mien aussi." Marmonna Harry, posant un baiser sur le cou de Loki avant d'ajouter, "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être sain d'esprit."

"Bien, tu m'empêche de m'ennuyer et de ne pas causer de problèmes aux autres."

"Peut-être que nous devrions blaguer certaines personnes ... Je ne le fais pas souvent, mais je suis assez bon pour le faire." Dit Harry, levant les yeux avec un scintillement malicieux dans les yeux.

«Nous allons planifier ça quand nous nous réveillerons» dit Loki avec un sourire malicieux s'étendant sur ses lèvres.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe ainsi que Loki, Hermione et Harry étaient tous assis dans la salle à manger commune en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, alors qu'une meute de hiboux vola dans la pièce avec une copie d'un journal.

Agissant rapidement, Hermione leva une barrière qui empêchait les hiboux de se mettre sur la table afin qu'ils ne renversent rien.

"Et bien je pense que quelque chose a dû se passer." Dit Harry avec un faux ton surpris dans la voix et des yeux écarquillés.

Reniflant, Tony dit, "Je pensais être le seul qui pouvait tirer si bien cette fausse innocence."

"Tu ne réussis pas du tout, nous agissons juste comme si tu le faisais " dit Natasha en le regardant par-dessus le bord de son café en sirotant une gorgée, ignorant les hiboux.

"Et bien je sors d'ici je n'aime pas autant d'oiseaux." Dit Clint en se levant, attrapant un morceau de pain grillé avant de partir.

"Mais tu t'intègres si bien! Tu devrais partager ton nid avec eux!" appela Tony après lui, esquivant pour éviter la croûte de pain grillé que l'archer lui jetait à la tête.

Un des hiboux a regardé la croûte qui rebondissait sur la table et a volé dans la barrière pour tenter de l'atteindre.

Reniflant, Tony laissa échapper un rire et se leva, entraînant Bruce avec lui et disant: "Eh bien, j'y vais aussi. Je n'aime pas les animaux."

"J'aime les animaux alors j'y vais pourquoi?" Demanda Bruce, l'air amusé alors que Tony le traînait derrière.

"Parce que je l'ai dit."

"En fait, tu n'as rien dit, tu m'as juste malmené." dit la voix de Bruce alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus faible puisqu'ils atteignaient l'ascenseur.

Thor continua simplement à manger, observant un peu plus les hiboux alors qu'ils observaient la nourriture dans son assiette.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, Harry appela toutes les lettres et tous les papiers et les porta à la table avant de déchirer quelques toasts et de les jeter à l'extérieur de la barrière. Les hiboux ont immédiatement plongé sur la nourriture, l'engloutissant avant que certains ne s'envolent, n'ayant apparemment pas besoin de réponse.

Tendant la main, Harry attrapa la copie du Daily Prophète et l'ouvrit, regardant le titre audacieux qu'il proclamait;** LE GARÇON QUI A SURVÉCU VRAIMENT INNOCENT! LE MINISTRE DESTITUE POUR MENSONGE.** En dessous, il y avait un titre plus petit qui se lisait; **Le ministère subira une réforme complète de la part de la CBI (Conseil international des magiciens) avec tout un nouveau personnel recruté à la suite d'un comportement atroce de l'ex-ministre honteux Cornelius Fudge.** En dessous, c'était la signature; Écrit par la nouvelle rédactrice en chef du Daily Prophète, Rebeka Smith.

En parcourant le journal, Harry se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'article le concernant pour en arriver à la partie sur Fudge.

**"L'ancien ministre Cornelius Fudge et son groupe de gardes personnels ont été déchus de leurs titres et attendent d'être jugés devant la CBI. Ils ont été détenus dans une cellule jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient libérés sous caution par un donateur anonyme. Le procès est prévu pour ce week-end et il s'agit d'un procès public. Il ya eu un tollé général en faveur du blocage de tous les coupables de leur magie et de leur bannissement dans le monde moldu pour qu'ils souffrent dans un monde avec lequel ils ne sont pas familiers, alors que d'autres soutiennent Azkaban à vie.******

**En raison de l'abus de confiance et des droits commis par l'ex-ministre, la CBI a envoyé une proclamation selon laquelle ils retireraient tout le monde de leur siège au ministère et s'efforceraient d'y pourvoir des citoyens dignes de confiance et respectueux des lois. Ils examineront également toutes les lois en vigueur, tous les procès, toutes les actions entreprises par Fudge et tenteront d'offrir une rétribution à quiconque s'il a fait du tort pendant son règne en tant que ministre.******

**Comme prévu, Cornelius Fudge n'était pas disponible pour commenter les accusations qui seraient portées contre lui. Il semble se cacher chez lui et y restera probablement jusqu'au moment de son procès.******

**Restez à l'écoute de l'édition spéciale qui paraîtra peu après le procès pour savoir quel sera le verdict concernant l'ex-ministre Cornelius Fudge. "****  
**  
"Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Fudge?" Demanda Harry en tendant le papier à Hermione.

"Oh définitivement." Dit-elle joyeusement en prenant le papier et en s'appuyant contre le flan de Steve pour qu'il puisse lire avec elle.

"J'ai un peu peur de toutes ces lettres." Harry dit à Loki alors qu'il utilisait un doigt pour pousser l'une des enveloppes qui dégageait une odeur de parfum.

"Un moyen d'essayer de se mettre dans tes bonnes grâces après leur incapacité à te défendre en tant que vrais aînés qui devraient défendre le plus jeune." Dit Thor à travers une bouchée de nourriture.

"S'il te plaît mon frère, finis avant de parler." Dit Loki avec un air dégoûté.

En mettant les derniers morceaux de sa nourriture dans sa bouche alors qu'Harry cherchait l'une des lettres majuscules, Thor se leva et dit: "Je vais vous donner de la solitude pendant que vous lisez."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça." Dit Harry alors même que Thor disparaissait par la porte.

"Veux-tu un peu de paix pendant que tu lis ?" Demanda Steve en levant les yeux du journal.

"Nah, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de valable dans ces lettres."

"Oh, ne dis pas ça, Harry. Il pourrait y avoir de bonnes choses là-dedans." Dit Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Oh oui? Alors tu peux m'aider à les lire." Dit Harry en lui envoyant quelques-unes des lettres.

Roulant des yeux avec un sourire, Hermione prit une lettre et l'ouvrit.

"Eh bien, je vais faire un peu d'entraînement en bas. Veux-tu me rejoindre pour le déjeuner, Mione?" Demanda Steve en se levant et en rassemblant les assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier.

"Bien sûr, je te retrouverai à midi." Dit-elle avec un sourire, se penchant pour déposer un baiser contre la joue de Steve.

Avec un sourire, Steve hocha la tête en direction d'Harry et de Loki et sortit de la pièce, ses yeux se dirigeant continuellement vers Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au coin du couloir.

Harry tendit la main et attrapa lui-même une lettre et commença à lire. Malheureusement, c'était une mauvaise lettre pour commencer. Il n'était ni signé ni adressé et était griffonné dans un griffonnage presque illisible.

**"C'est dégoûtant de voir comment un meurtrier comme vous est libéré et vivant alors que beaucoup d'entre nous ont perdu des êtres chers. Regardez tout le monde est mort parce que vous n'étiez pas là pour les sauver alors que vous auriez dû l'être."****  
**  
En baissant les yeux, Harry pâlit devant la longue liste de noms. C'était une longue liste de noms et d'âges, en commençant par le plus jeune. Lorsqu'il atteignit les personnes âgées de seize, dix-sept et dix-huit ans, il pâlit lorsqu'il vit beaucoup de noms familiers d'anciens camarades de classe, dont Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.

"Mione." appela doucement Harry, essayant d'attirer son attention alors qu'il laissait tomber le parchemin sur la table.

"Oui, Harry?" demanda-t-elle.

"Combien de personnes sont mortes? Combien de nos camarades de classe sont mortes? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de Neville et de Luna?"

Mettant de côté la lettre qu'elle lisait, Hermione baissa la tête et dit, "Je pensais que tu savais et que tu ne voulais juste pas en parler. Je n'aurais pas dû présumer que tu l'avais su."

"Non, je veux dire, je savais que des gens étaient morts, mais je ne savais pas que c'était autant." Dit-il en ramassant le parchemin et en le secouant.

S'écartant de la table, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon, ignorant l'appel d'Hermione et Loki lui disant qu'il le poursuivrait.

"Je ne vais pas te demander si tu vas bien parce que bien évidemment non tu ne vas pas bien." parla doucement Loki, bougeant pour se tenir à côté d'Harry.

Harry émit un grognement triste, "Est-ce si évident?" Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il dit: "Je dois être seul maintenant."

"Est-ce que je t'escorterai jusqu'à ton étage?"

"Non, je ne peux pas vraiment être seul dans la tour." Dit Harry en secouant la tête. S'éloignant de Loki, Harry ferma les yeux et disparut avec un craquement bruyant.

Quand il atterri, il ouvrit les yeux et ne sut pas où il était. Il savait seulement ce que ses yeux lui disaient; qu'il était entouré d'une mer d'arbres qui le dominait.

Tirant sa baguette, Harry commença avec colère à faire sauter l'environnement autour de lui, les remplaçant par les gravats des arbres autrefois grands.

Il détruisit une grande surface avant de se sentir drainé et tomba au sol, contre un arbre, haletant et soufflant pour reprendre son souffle.

De retour contre l'arbre, Harry releva la tête et commença à transfigurer les décombres en pierres et autres matériaux et commença à construire un monument.

Il termina environ une heure plus tard quand il entendit un bruit au-dessus de lui et leva les yeux, remarquant que Tony descendait au sol dans son costume d'Iron Man.

"Je l'ai trouvé appeler les autres." Dit la voix mécanique.

"Je pensais que vous m'auriez trouvé plus tôt." Admit-il.

"Hermione nous a emmenés dans la forêt avec un sortilège "Pointez-moi ", mais cela ne nous mena pas plus loin. Il nous a fait tourner jusqu'à ce que nous soyons revenus à notre point de départ." prit la parole Tony avant de lever sa plaque avant, son visage montrant un soulagement de le retrouver.

"Peux-tu prendre une photo avant que nous partions?" Demanda Harry.

"De quoi? Ta nouvelle cachette?" taquina Tony.

"De ça." Dit Harry en désignant Tony.

Se retournant, Tony demanda, "Tu as fait ça?"

"Ouais. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je vais le faire construire pour toutes les personnes perdues pendant la guerre."

"Jarvis prend une photo."

"Bien sur monsieur." Harry entendit faiblement l'IA répondre.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil, Harry leva sa baguette pour ramener la statue à ses objets d'origine. Alors qu'ils revenaient dans les bois et rencontraient les autres, Loki s'apprêtant à enrouler un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils retournaient dans le jet, il pouvait toujours facilement voir à quoi ressemblait la statue dans son esprit.

C'étaient trois animaux, un grand chien noir, un loup de couleur fauve et un cerf allongés dans un champ de lis avec quatre élèves autour d'eux, chacun vêtu d'une des robes de sa maison. Derrière chacun d'eux se tenait Poudlard, debout et entier, sans aucun dommage. Sur les portes d'entrée se trouvait une banderole sur laquelle était écrit: "N'oubliez jamais les vies perdues le 23 novembre 2012". Sous les portes se trouvait un parchemin de pierre qui contiendrait la longue liste de vies perdues. 

****** FIN DU CHAPITRE ********  
**

AN: Alors, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais choisi de date de début pour l'histoire, mais que j'avais utilisé / mentionné des mois brièvement dans d'autres chapitres. J'ai essayé de choisir une date qui correspondrait à l'histoire de ces brèves mentions. J'espère que ça ira. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié le chapitre et que d'autres seront bientôt disponibles.

En outre, l'histoire tire à sa fin, il ne reste que 3 chapitres environ après celui-ci. J'espère donc que vous avez tous apprécié l'histoire et que vous appréciez également sa fin.


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Au fil des jours et des semaines, Harry continuait à recevoir des lettres de gens. Certains prétendent avoir toujours cru en lui alors que les autres le maudissent et lui souhaitent la mort. Leur nombre diminuait lentement et il devinait que bientôt il n'en recevrait plus du tout. Il les ignorait pour la plupart maintenant car il n'y avait personne à qui il veuille vraiment parler à partir de là. Cet endroit était son passé et il voulait qu'il le reste.

Ce le fut jusqu'à ce qu'un après-midi quand il rentra dans sa chambre après quelques heures d'entraînement avec Steve. À l'arrière d'une chaise, il y avait un hibou de grange rougeâtre familier qui appartenait à la famille Weasley. Ils l'avaient acheté après que leur vieux hibou se soit blessé quand Ron, Hermione et lui avaient commencé leur dernière année à Poudlard.

"Bonjour ma fille." Dit-il en s'approchant du hibou, hésitant lorsqu'il vit la lettre attachée à sa jambe. Ce n'était pas une beuglante et ressemblait à une lettre ordinaire, même s'il avait toujours peur de l'ouvrir et de lire ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

"Mieux vaut en finir avec ça." Marmonna-t-il en prenant la lettre.

Hésitant pendant quelques secondes de plus, il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire.

**"Harry chéri,**

**Je veux juste commencer par dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été en contact avec toi avant ou après que ton innocence ait été prouvée (non que nous ayons douté de toi). Nous étions tellement affligés et occupés à préparer les funérailles de Fred et George, ainsi qu'Arthur qui est à Saint Mangouste. Ils n'ont pas pu sauver sa jambe, mais il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte pour nous. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas te défendre ou être là pour toi et je n'essaie pas de nous excuser. Je ne vois pas comment quoi que ce soit puisse justifier de ne pas être là pour toi alors que tu avais le plus besoin de nous. Nous voulons tous te voir et que tu viennes nous rendre visite. S'il te plaît dis oui. Nous avons tous désespérément besoin de voir que tu vas bien avec nos propres yeux.**

**Molly. "  
**  
Reposant la lettre, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devrait faire alors qu'il voulait voir les Weasley, il ne voulait pas leur causer le stress et les bagarres que Ron aurait à se battre s'il allait les voir.

"Mon frère et ses alliés et ta sœur sont allés à leur événement de " collecte de fonds ", nous sommes donc seuls et ... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Loki alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce et aperçut la silhouette effondrée d'Harry.

Sans lever la tête, Harry agita une main en direction de la lettre d'aspect innocent sur la table.

Se déplaçant, Loki s'assit à côté d'Harry et passa un bras autour de lui pendant que son autre tendait la main pour lui apporter la lettre afin qu'il puisse la lire.

"Que vas-tu faire?" demanda-t-il, une fois qu'il a fini de lire.

"Damnation, si je sais." marmonna Harry, levant finalement les yeux vers son amant.

"Veux-tu répondre?"

"Oui bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire." Dit Harry en se frottant les tempes.

"Viens ici." Dit Loki en le faisant signe avec un doigt en se levant.

Sans mots se déplaçant à ses côtés, Harry se pencha du côté du dieu plus grand.

"Ne te stresse pas pour ça." ordonna pratiquement Loki pendant qu'il remplaçait les mains de Harry par les siennes pour frotter les tempes de l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

Gémissant, Harry se pencha dans le massage des doigts et dit, "Tu es doué pour ça."

"J'ai beaucoup pratiqué à cause de Thor."

Après quelques minutes, Harry effaça doucement les mains de Loki de sa tête puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il le tienne juste, l'enroulant de ses propres bras autour du dieu.

"Donc nous devons tous les deux être fous." Dit Harry en brisant le silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui te ferait penser ça?" Demanda Loki, l'air légèrement amusé.

"Eh bien, nous sommes tous seuls dans cette grande vieille tour et nous sommes ici au lieu de tirer parti du fait que personne ne peut plus nous tomber dessus."

"Je dis toujours que ce n'est pas de ma faute si Thor nous a surpris."

"Thor non, mais pauvre Steve ... oui. Tu l'as fait exprès."

Ne répondant pas, la lueur perverse dans les yeux de Loki était toute la réponse nécessaire.

En reniflant, Harry garda ses bras autour de Loki et commença lentement à les soutenir vers la porte qui menait à leur chambre.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés dans la pièce lorsque Jarvis commença à parler.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais il semble y avoir un groupe d'intrus dans le bâtiment qui se dirigent vers votre position."

"Qui sont-ils Jarvis?"

"Si je me souviens bien, ils sont de votre vieux monde. Fudge, je crois que son nom était Fudge." Dit Jarvis. "Je contacte Maître Stark et l'équipe pour leur demander de revenir."

"Comment aurait-il trouvé où tu es ?" Demanda Loki avec un froncement de sourcils.

"S'il avait été assez intelligent ... eh bien, s'il avait quelqu'un d'intelligent autour de lui, il aurait eu quelqu'un qui utilisait un simple sortilège de suivi. Ce n'est pas comme si je me protégeais avec des sorts contre ça. Peut-être que je devrais le faire." Dit Harry alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que Fudge entrait, le visage rouge et entouré de quelques-uns des anciens Aurors qui avaient été ses gardes personnels.

"Oh, bonjour, ministre ... je veux dire ex-ministre Fudge. Comment votre vie sans titre vous a-t-elle traitée jusqu'ici?" Demanda Harry, regardant l'homme à la face rouge.

"La ferme, Potter." gronda Fudge, les poings serrés à ses côtés alors que les gardes cherchaient leurs baguettes.

"Choisissez votre prochain mouvement judicieusement." gronda Loki, l'air craquant tandis que sa magie s'enroulait autour de son corps, les faisant tous s'arrêter et le regarder.

"J'ai ça." Dit doucement Harry en tendant la main pour poser une main sur le bras de Loki.

"Je leur fais simplement savoir que j'ai le pouvoir d'aider si tu en as besoin. Ce n'est pas que vous devriez le faire contre ces faibles." Dit Loki avec un ricanement.

"J'apprécie ça." Dit Harry avant de se retourner vers Fudge et ses hommes. "Maintenant, pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Vous avez probablement quelques minutes avant que le groupe appelé par Jarvis arrive et laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils ne vous aiment pas après la douleur que vous m'avez causée."

"Nous sommes ici pour te renvoyer à Azkaban, car ces Moldus ne savent évidemment pas comment contenir la saleté comme toi."

"Saleté comme moi? Wow, c'est une bonne façon de parler de la personne qui vous a sauvé le cul plusieurs fois."

"Fermez M. Potter et venez avec nous sans combat et nous verrons comment réduire votre peine à Azkaban." Dit Fudge du milieu de son cercle de protection.

Reniflant, Harry dit, "Vous êtes devenu absolument fous vous savez ? C'est fini, Fudge. Vous n'êtes plus le ministre et je ne vais pas à Azkaban. Vous et vos petits laquais devriez partir avant que je demande de l'aide pour vous faire partir. Bien que je sache, Jarvis a déjà appelé de l'aide. "

"Est-ce une menace, Potter?" Cracha Fudge, se penchant autour d'un garde pour regarder l'adolescent.

"Non c'est une promesse." Dit Harry en mettant la baguette dans sa poche.

"Penses-tu vraiment que tu pourrais affronter tous mes hommes?" Demanda Fudge, transpirant alors qu'il marchait derrière les quelques hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

"Je pourrais, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin." Dit Harry alors qu'un rugissement résonnait quelque part à l'extérieur de la pièce. "C'est l'une des personnes avec lesquelles je suis ami. Vous voyez quand il est en colère, il devient grand et vert et vous menacez une personne qu'il considère comme son fils ... vous avez l'air inquiet, savez-vous de qui je parle? " Demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Alors que le groupe s'éloignait de lui, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude, Harry fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts et dit, "C'est votre geste, Fudge. Est-ce que vous et vos petits copains allez vraiment essayer de me faire sortir en sachant que j'ai des amis qui arrivent et ils ne vous prendront pas comme une menace légère. "

Alors que le petit groupe se regardait, Fudge se recula et ordonna: "Attrape-le et emmène-le en garde à vue ou tuez-le. Je m'en fiche, je veux juste qu'il parte." Avec cela, Fudge disparut avec un craquement, laissant le groupe d'anciens Aurors bouger nerveusement à leur place.

Regardant le groupe, peu impressionné par leurs nervosités, Harry demanda: «Etes-vous vraiment disposé à m'attaquer? Je vous en prie, essayez, mais je vous préviens que je ne me retiendrai pas. Ce qu'il y a eu à Poudlard ... ça ne se reproduira plus. "Tourbillonnant sa baguette entre ses doigts, Harry les regarda du coin de l'œil.

Une des femmes a regardé les autres et a dit: "Il ne peut pas nous battre tous en même temps. Homme en garde."

Roulant des yeux, Harry tint sa baguette et la pointa sur eux, ce qui les incita à lever leur propre baguette.

Tandis que les autres envisageaient cela, le sol tremblait à l'approche de Hulk.

Se tournant vers Loki, Harry dit, "Est-ce que tu pourrais les garder quelques minutes, s'il te plaît?"

Glissant devant le groupe de gardes tremblants, Loki leur fit un sourire moqueur et dit: "Pendant quelques minutes, mais ce sera tout."

"C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin." Dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules alors que Loki sortait de la pièce pour arrêter le groupe pour lui. "Eh bien, commençons puisque j'ai peut-être cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne viennent à votre secours."

Grondant, la gardienne donna un coup dur de sa baguette et lui lança un sort Bombarda.

Reflétant le charme, Harry grimaça lorsque l'explosion causée par le sortilège brisa le mur et la fenêtre, provoquant l'effondrement des débris vers le sol.

Plongeant sur le côté pour éviter l'étourdissement que le plus grand des hommes lui avait jeté, Harry jeta le sien et assomma l'homme. Alors que l'homme s'effondrait et que les autres se tournaient vers lui pour le ranimer, Harry plongea derrière le canapé pour se mettre à l'abri. L'utilisant comme couverture, il se leva, jetant des sorts et réussit à frapper le plus petit des hommes avec son propre Bombarda, le projetant en arrière et dans la table du fond où il trébucha.

Pendant qu'il était à terre, Harry l'étonna et tourna son attention vers les autres. Parvenant facilement à assommer l'autre homme, il fut frappé par un sortilège qui lui mordit le bras. Heureusement, ce n'était pas son bras de baguette et il tourna rapidement sa baguette sur la femme et réussit à la frapper avec un Incarcerous, ce qui la fit l'envelopper dans des cordes.

Debout à peine essoufflé, Harry regarda les gardes stupéfaits et s'approcha d'eux et leur dit: "Dis-moi où Fudge est parti."

"Je ne te dirai rien de traître." Cracha la femme en le regardant, ses doigts gelés autour de sa baguette.

Haussant les épaules, Harry dit, "Cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je pensais que tu aurais une phrase plus courte si tu avais dit où il se cacherait, mais peu importe."

Étirant ses bras, Harry guérit rapidement sa blessure sur son bras alors qu'une grande figure verte se faufilait à travers la porte, faisant apparaître des fissures et une partie de la porte se brisant et tombant au sol. Alors que la grande silhouette se dirigeait vers Harry, il laissa échapper un rugissement assourdissant aux gardes tombés au combat.

"Je me suis occupé d'eux, grand gars. Tous sauf Fudge ... le lâche a couru." Dit Harry en souriant à la silhouette verte protectrice.

"Hulk en trouve d'autres et laisse Harry écraser." Offrit Hulk.

Gloussant, Harry donna une tape à Hulk sur son grand bras vert et dit: "Non merci. Je suis bien à le voir courir avec sa queue entre ses jambes. Contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas du genre à d'attaquer quelqu'un de plus faible que moi même si je pouvais."

"Allez viens lui donner une leçon." Entra la voix mécanisée de Tony dans le costume d'Iron Man. "Ou peut-être que je devrais faire ce que son peuple vient de faire à ma tour."

"Il a décollé assez rapidement." dit Clint, arc en main.

"Parce qu'il est un lâche. Prêt à prendre du recul pendant que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe des choses difficiles afin que lui et des gens comme lui puissent venir après et prendre le crédit pour cela." Dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules alors que Hulk commençait lentement à se rétrécir avant que Bruce ne soit là. Utilisant sa magie, Harry répara le pantalon de Bruce afin qu'il ne soit pas presque détruit et obtint un sourire reconnaissant en retour.

"Eh bien, si toute l'excitation est faite, je pense que nous devons informer le directeur de la visite de cet homme afin qu'il puisse être en alerte au cas où ils décideraient de le poursuivre." Dit Natasha.

"Appelez-le et faites-le venir ici et nous expliquerons ce qui s'est passé. Mieux vaut le tenir informé que non informé." Commanda Steve.

Hochant la tête, Natasha sortit de la pièce en portant déjà son téléphone portable à son oreille. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et dit: "Il a dit qu'il serait là dans quelques heures."

"Compris. Jarvis, jusque-là, fais-moi plaisir et concentre-toi sur tout en scrutant constamment les rues et les lieux proches à la recherche des personnes qui se sont échappées. Si tu les vois, laisse-nous savoir." Commanda Tony.

"Bien sur monsieur."

"Ce n'est que Fudge qui est sorti d'ici. Ces trois-là ont été assez stupides pour essayer de me battre ... En parlant de ça, je ferais mieux d'envoyer une lettre aux autorités locales pour qu'elles puissent les récupérer. Je suis sûr qu'elles 'voudra faire valoir ses propres frais avant de les expédier là où ils appartiennent. " Dit Harry. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais le faire rapidement et qui aura besoin de nourriture en attendant que Fury arrive?" Demanda Harry.

"Je pense que nous pourrions tous aller chercher de la nourriture." Dit Tony.

"Bien alors pourquoi ne nous dirigeons-nous pas tous vers l'étage communal et je vais nous préparer de la nourriture. Je pensais à des hamburgers et des frites." Harry dit avant d'ajouter: "Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tous te changer pour pouvoir vous détendre puis me retrouver là-haut? Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez mettre des vêtements confortables après être restés coincés dans ceux de votre événement."

"Ça sonne bien. Nous allons te retrouver là-bas bientôt." Dit Steve en offrant son bras à Hermione qui était restée silencieuse tout le temps.

Tandis que les Avengers et Hermione se dirigeaient vers leur propre étage pour se changer, Harry rédigea rapidement une lettre avant de regarder Loki et demanda, "Serais-tu opposé à les déposer au bon endroit? Je ne les veux pas ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. "

"Bien sûr. Je vais le faire et puis je reviendrai rapidement." Dit Loki avec un signe de tête avant de passer aux personnes toujours abasourdies. Se cramponnant à eux, il dit: "Je devrais leur enseigner ma propre leçon avant de commencer."

Secouant la tête, Harry dit, "Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de te salir les mains."

Loki fronça les sourcils, "Je reviens bientôt."

Fidèle à ses paroles, Loki revint à peine une minute après son départ et les deux firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'étage communal et dans la cuisine.

"Que puis-je faire pour aider?" Demanda Loki alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande cuisine.

"Tu es bon avec des couteaux?" Demanda Harry en sortant quelques gros paquets de bœuf haché et quelques sacs de pommes de terre.

"Je peux très bien m'en occuper."

"Bien, alors tu peux couper les pommes de terre pendant que je les épluche. Ainsi, nous en aurons fini avec cela, puis nous pourrons passer aux hamburgers et les préparer pendant que l'huile chauffera."

"Très bien." Dit Loki, semblant un peu perdu, ce qui fit rire Harry.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, la cuisine n'est pas un endroit effrayant une fois que tu t'y habitues."

"Je te crois sur parole." Dit sèchement Loki en prenant le long couteau qu'Harry lui avait remis.

Epluchant rapidement la première pomme de terre, Harry dit : «Laisse-moi te montrer comment couper la pomme de terre et ensuite tu pourras faire le reste. »

Avec les deux travaillant ensemble, les pommes de terre ont été furent et prêtes à frire, de même que les hamburgers ont été fabriqués et prêts à être grillés. Alors qu'ils finissaient les derniers burgers, le reste du groupe s'est retrouvé sur le sol.

"Besoin d'aide?" Demanda Bruce en passant la tête dans la pièce.

"Non je l'ai eu. Merci quand même." Dit Harry avec un sourire. Se retournant vers le comptoir, Harry mit les frites dans quelques paniers et les plaça dans l'huile puis plaça une protection autour d'eux pour empêcher l'huile de s'éclabousser ainsi qu'un sortilège lui permettant de savoir quand ils avaient fini de cuire. Avec cela, il prit un des grands plateaux avec les hamburgers crus et se dirigea vers les portes coulissantes en verre qui menaient au pont fermé où se trouvaient quelques grandes grilles.

Quand ils ont vu où il se dirigeait, le reste du groupe l'a suivi et s'est assis autour de la zone et a commencé à parler, se détendant et profitant simplement du temps.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque les hamburgers étaient presque finis, Bruce entra avec Steve et les deux revinrent peu après avoir emporté des petits pains à hamburger et une grande variété de condiments, notamment du ketchup, de la moutarde et du relish.

Reniflant l'air, Tony dit en plaisantant: "Si je n'étais pas sûr que Pepper et Loki me tueraient, je te volerais… Peut-être même t'épouserai-je."

"Nah, aide-moi à conquérir le monde et je cuisinerai pour toi." Plaisanta Harry, faisant rire les autres jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les coupe.

"J'ai un problème avec deux choses ici: un, vous parlant de dominer le monde et deux, Loki ici et pas enchainé." La voix de Fury arriva derrière eux avec le déclic d'une arme à feu.

"Ce n'est pas que votre petite arme ferait le moindre mal, mais s'il vous plaît, visez ailleurs. Je préfère ne pas me battre."

"Vraiment comme si je croyais cela ... Avengers, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes assis et mangez au lieu de prendre soin de lui?" Demanda Fury aux héros assis simplement à la table.

"Parce que nous avions faim et que je venais de terminer la cuisine quand il est arrivé et que nous voulions entendre ce qu'il avait à dire." Harry parla avec son propre froncement de sourcils à l'homme tout en repoussant son assiette.

"C'est exact. Loki a parlé de nouvelles d'Asgard." Dit Thor.

"Comme je le disais avant que je sois brutalement interrompu," dit Loki avec un regard noir vers Fury, "Le Tout-père a changé ma sentence pour mes actions contre ce monde. Je vivrai dans les Midgardiens jusqu'à ce qu'il me pense apte à rentrer à la maison."

"Nous n'avons pas eu notre mot à dire? C'est notre monde que tu as essayé de détruire. Peut-être que nous ne voulons pas que tu sois banni ici où tu pourrais le tenter à nouveau." Aboya Fury.

"Si le Tout-père l'a décrété, il ne changera pas d'avis avant d'avoir jugé bon." prit la parole Thor.

"Bien si c'est vrai je le veux ici dans la tour." Dit Steve.

"Quoi? Ma tour? Non! Pourquoi?" gémit Tony.

"Parce que je fais confiance à Jarvis pour le surveiller et nous chercher s'il essaye quelque chose."

"Je ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais je suis d'accord avec Cap." Dit Clint en serrant les lèvres.

Serrant les lèvres, Fury déclara, "S'il parvient à éternuer, il sera placé sous la garde du SHIELD jusqu'à ce qu'il soit renvoyé chez lui." Dit Fury en baissant légèrement son arme. "Maintenant, pourquoi ai-je été appelé ici?"

"Nous voulions vous informer que l'ex-ministre d'Harry est arrivé et a essayé de l'emmener. Il est parti avant notre arrivée et Harry a réussi à contenir ses gardes et à les envoyer lui-même, mais nous avons pensé que vous devriez le savoir au cas où il irait après vous pour, 'ne pas avoir contenu correctement sa menace' ". dit Natasha.

"Et tu l'as laissé sortir?"

"Techniquement, il n'est pas sorti, il a sauté dehors". Dit Harry avec un sourire innocent, en mordillant un morceau de frite et en le mâchant.

"Merci pour la clarification." Dit Fury, sèchement.

"Je vis pour plaire." Dit Harry avec un sourire exagéré.

"Il est peut-être parti mais il n'est plus un problème ici ... si je puis le dire moi-même." parla pour la première fois Jarvis.

"Merci de nous avoir fait savoir qu'il était là, J." Dit Tony en regardant vers le plafond.

"Mes excuses, monsieur, mais je me concentrais uniquement sur la recherche de M. Fudge, comme vous l'avez ordonné."

"Et alors ?" interrompit Fury.

"C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il a été appréhendé par le policier du président de la Magie près de Times Square, il y a environ deux minutes, où il semblait tenter de rassembler des appuis."

"Alors il n'y a plus rien à craindre ici." Dit Fury en se tournant vers Loki. "Même s'ils sont prêts à te garder, je ne tolérerai aucune erreur. Tu mets un pied à la limite et tu es parti. Compris?"

"Oh bien sûr. Je ne penserais pas à causer de problèmes." dit d'une voix incroyablement douce Loki, faisant que Fury lui jeta un regard noir.

"Je vais le laisser rester ici à une condition." Dit Fury.

"Et qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Loki.

Fury désigna Harry. "Tu vas le surveiller. Tu as ta magie, alors je pense que tu serais capable de le maîtriser plus rapidement et avec moins de dégâts."

"Quel est le piège?" Demanda Harry.

"Tu acceptes de travailler pour S.H.I.E.L.D en tant que sa garde. Et il y aura un délai de dix ans d'engagement pour S.H.I.E.L.D." Dit Fury.

"Il est hors de question que je fasse dix ans. Vous obtiendrez un an et c'est tout."

"Cinq ans."

"Dix mois. Et un mot d'avertissement si vous n'acceptez pas, je vais continuer à prendre des mois jusqu'à ce que vous soyez dans des mois." Dit Harry en regardant Fury dans les yeux.

"Bien douze mois."

"Ah ah ah j'ai dit dix… dernière chance de l'accepter avant de le laisser tomber à dix mois."

Fars déclara: "Bien, dix mois. J'enverrai l'agent Coulson avec le contrat que vous signerez plus tard dans la journée."

"Vous voyez que ce n'était pas si difficile." Dit Harry.

Sans un autre mot, Fury se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

"Il a cédé assez facilement si je le dis moi-même." Observa Loki.

"Il va probablement envoyer un groupe d'agents avec Coulson qu'il voudra à tout moment dans la tour comme" protection supplémentaire "."

Reniflant, Tony dit, "Ca ne se passera pas. Jarvis si quelqu'un se présente avec un Agent, ferme-le à clé et dis-le-moi pour que je puisse le congédier de la propriété."

"Bien sur monsieur."

Roulant des yeux sur Tony, Steve dit à Loki: "J'aurais aimé que tu nous racontes ton histoire lorsque tu l'avais planifiée. Nous avons eu de la chance que nous ayons tous été rapides à jouer."

"Je l'aurais fait si je ne l'avais pas imaginé sur le champ."

"Si tu peux créer facilement des couvertures, tu deviendras un excellent membre de l'équipe des relations publiques. Certains sont horribles." Dit Tony avec un sourire.

"Tu sais par expérience ce que j'en déduis ?" Taquina Hermione, prenant la parole.

"Peut-être un peu."

"Essaye peut-être _beaucoup_." Dit Natasha avec un reniflement. "Je me souviens de ce que tu étais quand je travaillais pour toi. Je crois me souvenir d'avoir parfois vu des membres de la RP en larmes."

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Tony fut coupé par les téléphones de Clint et Natasha.

Alors qu'ils les regardaient tous les deux, Clint dit: "Fury veut qu'on rentre."

Sur ce, les deux se dirigèrent vers les portes sans un autre mot.

"Bonne chance avec le Directeur Grincheux!" cria après eux Harry.

"Bien, c'était intéressant, mais j'aurais pu m'en passer jusqu'à ce que mon estomac se vide de toute cette nourriture." Dit Tony avec un gémissement en se frottant le ventre.

"Ne te met pas trop à l'aise. Tu dois trouver qui nettoie puisque je cuisine." Dit Harry avec un rire quand les autres laissèrent échapper un gémissement.

"Ugh c'est sur. Jarvis a mis tous les autres projets de côté et a pris note, je construis un robot de ménage parce que si Harry va continuer à cuisiner comme ça, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer après que nous nous sommes tous bourrés." 


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

C'était début mai qu'Harry finit par céder et écrivit à Molly pour lui demander quand il pourrait lui rendre visite. Il était midi moins le quart quand il atterrit à l'extérieur de la grande maison familière.

Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, il traversa les barrières et se dirigea vers la maison.

Un dernier regard derrière lui, il murmura: "Sois un homme, frappe à la porte." Levant sa main, il frappa avec hésitation à la porte.

Dès qu'il frappa, la porte fut ouverte et il fut tiré dans les bras familiers de Molly.

"Oh, mon cher Harry, je suis si heureux de te voir." Dit-elle en pleurant.

"C'est bon de vous voir, Molly." Dit Harry en rendant l'étreinte aussi étroitement.

"Oh viens, viens chéri. Tout le monde veut te voir." Dit-elle en reculant, mais en gardant une main sur son coude.

En entrant, Harry fut frappé par les odeurs familières et se détendit instantanément dans son environnement familier.

"Hermione voulait venir, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée." dit Harry à la femme alors qu'il retirait son manteau et lui permettait de l'accrocher.

"Elle est aussi bienvenue que toi." dit Molly. "Je lui écrirai et le lui dirai moi-même car je pense que ce serait mieux si elle l'entendait de ma part. Vous êtes une famille non officielle depuis votre première année et le tempérament et la colère de Ronald ne changeront pas cela pour aucun de nous. "

"Elle sera contente de le savoir." Dit-il avant d'ajouter avec hésitation: "En parlant de Ron, devrais-je être prêt pour une explosion aujourd'hui?"

"Non, je l'ai envoyé faire des courses pour moi et il ne sait pas que tu venais. Il devrait être parti pendant encore quelques heures."

Avec un petit sourire, Harry lui permit de le conduire dans le salon où un groupe de quatre têtes rouges étaient rassemblés.

"Harry!" Ginny poussa des cris lorsqu'elle le vit, se levant et le prenant dans ses bras.

"Hey, Gin." Dit Harry en rendant l'étreinte, espérant qu'elle reviendrait sur son vieux béguin.

Comme si elle savait ce à quoi il pensait, Ginny rigola et dit avec taquin: "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris que je suis trop bien pour toi et je suis passée à autre chose."

Les épaules affaissées de soulagement, il dit: "C'est un type chanceux qui aura intérêt à te traiter correctement sinon..."

"Oh pas toi aussi! Bill et Charlie l'ont déjà suffisamment menacé. Ils ont même utilisé certaines des vieilles farces de Fred et George." Dit-elle en se tournant pour regarder son frère aîné.

"Hé, les jumeaux ont toujours dit qu'ils feraient des farces à tes amis. Comme ils ne sont pas là pour le faire eux-mêmes, nous l'avons fait pour eux." Dit doucement Charlie, ses yeux se tournant vers la cheminée au-dessus de la cheminée où se trouvait un petit mémorial aménagé pour les jumeaux.

Un silence sombre s'abattit sur la pièce pendant quelques secondes avant que Molly se torde les mains dans son tablier et lui dit: "Oh, pas de pensées tristes aujourd'hui, c'est un temps heureux."

Se raclant la gorge, Arthur laissa son journal de côté et se glissa dans son siège, obligeant Harry à regarder l'homme. Il avait l'air d'habitude faisant ce qu'il faisait certains jour; habillé et se détendre dans son fauteuil préféré avec un journal ou un magazine. La seule différence était la partie manquante de la jambe gauche, du genou au sol.

"Comment vas-tu, Arthur?" Demanda Harry avec un doux sourire à l'homme.

"Je profite de la retraite et deviens fou en même temps. Il y a seulement un nombre limité d'objets moldus avec lesquels je peux jouer et les reconstruire."

"Eh bien, juste entre nous ici, mais bientôt vous pourrez peut-être en rassembler plus sans vous soucier de l'interférence de la magie." Dit Harry.

"Pourquoi ça? As-tu fait quelque chose?" Demanda Ginny.

"Non, je ne suis pas si intelligent." Dit seulement Harry, Molly le niant, avant de continuer. "J'ai des amis chez moi et ils ont travaillé avec Hermione sur quelque chose qui réglerait le problème."

"Et ils l'ont fait?" Demanda Arthur, se penchant en avant avec une lueur d'intérêt familier dans les yeux que les jumeaux avaient toujours quand ils travaillaient sur leurs farces.

"Ils l'ont fait. Ils travaillent avec certaines personnes pour essayer de le faire fonctionner, mais je peux leur demander de vous laisser les tester pour voir à quel point ils travaillent bien dans un ménage magique."

"Si cela est possible, je serais plus qu'heureux de les tester ... pour m'assurer qu'ils fonctionnent et tout." Dit Arthur, semblant excité.

"Je verrai ça dès que je rentrerai à la maison." Dit Harry avec un sourire alors que Ginny le tirait pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. "Comment vas-tu, Bill? Toujours avec Fleur?"

À la mention de Fleur, le visage de Bill s'éclaira. "Je le suis. Elle voulait être ici, mais nous venons de découvrir qu'elle est enceinte et que voyager au long cours sur la cheminette est un gros non jusqu'à ce que ce soit après le premier trimestre."

"Félicitations, Bill. Je suis sûr que tu seras un bon père." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Je te remercie."

"Eh bien, maintenant qu'il donne à maman et à papa un petit-fils, ils m'ont demandé de trouver une fille à ramener à la maison." Dit Charlie avec un regard espiègle vers Bill.

"Et bien je t'ai dit de déguiser un dragon et de la ramener à la maison, mais tu as dit non."

"Je suis désolé Charlie, je sais que j'ai dit que j'accepterais quiconque que tu ramènes à la maison, mais je pense que je ferais une crise cardiaque devant un dragon.*" Dit Molly avec un regard sérieux sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire, provoquant le rire des autres.

Harry s'assit et rattrapa le groupe pendant près de deux heures avant de décider qu'il était temps de partir.

"Tu devrais bientôt revenir et nous rendre visite." Dit Molly, se tenant sur le seuil de la cuisine pendant qu'Harry enfilait son manteau.

"Je le ferai et vous devrez venir visiter à New York. J'aimerais beaucoup vous présenter tout le monde." Dit Harry en ajustant son manteau.

"Nous devrons planifier à ce moment-là. Ce serait bien d'aller dans les magasins là-bas aussi." Dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Souriant, Harry ajusta ses vêtements une dernière fois avant que Ginny et Molly ne le fixent, l'enveloppant dans un câlin.

Dès que leurs bras l'entourèrent, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un roux familier entra et devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux lorsqu'il vit la scène.

"Qu'est-ce que ce meurtrier est en train de faire ici?" Cria Ron, se précipitant pour éloigner Harry de sa mère et de sa sœur.

"Ron, calme-toi!" Cria Bill, attrapant Ron et le tirant en arrière alors qu'il envoyait Ginny trébuché en arrière, se rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

"C'en est assez de toi Ronald Bilius Weasley! Tu ne dois pas agir de cette façon!" gronda Molly.

Libéré de Bill, Ron chargea Harry, les poings levés.

"Il n'y aura pas de combats dans cette maison!" Cria Arthur, faisant que Ron s'arrête et se tourne vers son père.

"Mais..."

"Non. Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Ronald. Harry est le bienvenu ici, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. C'est définitif. Nous avons suffisamment perdu depuis la guerre et nous ne sommes pas sur le point de nous exiler et d'abandonner un autre des nôtres."

Riant, Ron dit à Harry: "Allons prendre ça dehors alors."

"Non je ne me bats pas contre toi." Dit Harry en secouant la tête.

"Lâche. C'est pourquoi toutes ces personnes sont mortes. Parce que tu es un lâche." Cracha Ron en attrapant sa poche, allant probablement chercher sa baguette.

Sa main effleura à peine le haut de sa poche avant qu'il y ait un éclair de lumière qui fit que tout le monde se couvrit les yeux et quand il se fana, il y avait un mouton rouge vif à la place de Ron.

Inclinant la tête, Harry échangea un regard avec les autres, se déplaçant sur le côté lorsque le mouton courait vers lui avant que Charlie utilise sa magie pour la geler.

"Harry, mon cher, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas de l'avant et nous nous en occuperons puisque Ronald est si têtu." dit Molly.

En hochant la tête, Harry dit, "D'accord, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, faites-le-moi savoir."

"Merci mon chéri et je suis désolée que ta visite se termine comme ça."

"C'est bon Molly, ce n'est pas votre faute." Dit Harry, sachant quoi ou qui causait la fin.

Hochant la tête aux autres, Harry franchit la porte toujours ouverte, évitant le mouton rouge criard même s'il était figé à sa place.

Atteignant les limites des protections, Harry transplana chez lui. Quand il atterri, il sourit en voyant Loki tranquillement allongé sur un canapé, un livre à la main, vêtu d'un pantalon noir délavé et d'une chemise noire.

"Comment c'était?" Demanda Loki en levant les yeux du livre.

"Ça s'est bien passé jusqu'à la fin."

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Ron est arrivé ... mais la chose la plus drôle est arrivée quand il a essayé de m'attaquer."

"Oh? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda innocemment Loki.

"Il s'est soudainement transformé en mouton."

"Un mouton?"

"Ouais." Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de son amant, s'appuyant contre lui. "Je te remercie."

"Pour quoi?"

"Tu sais quoi. Tu es incroyable et je t'aime."

"Et je t'aime aussi." Dit Loki avec un doux sourire, se penchant pour appuyer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

"Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps?" Demanda Harry après leur séparation.

"Bien sûr que non. Seulement quelques jours." Loki dit alors qu'un hibou volait, lança la fenêtre et se dirigea vers eux, battant autour de leur tête.

Harry prit le journal et fut surpris de voir une édition du Daily Prophète datée du jour précédent. Il ne s'était inscrit que pour recevoir des éditions spéciales du journal il y a quelque temps.

En regardant le papier, Harry lut le titre en gras:

**Citoyens transformés en moutons!**

**Par: Rebeka Smith**

**Tôt ce matin, une grande quantité de rapports a atteint les oreilles de la population; un grand nombre de citoyens se transformaient en moutons! Il ne semble pas exister de modèle pour les personnes touchées et cela frappe des gens aussi loin qu'Azkaban. Nous avons été informés que le prisonnier notoire, Cornelius Fudge (emprisonné pour des actions contre notre héros de guerre Harry Potter et d'autres citoyens), est l'un des nombreuses victimes.**

**Les périodes d'inversion ne semblent pas fonctionner pour le moment, mais nous vous tiendrons au courant des dernières nouvelles au moment où elles nous parviennent. Si vous ou quelqu'un que vous connaissez a été affecté par le sortilège, nous vous demandons de vous rendre à St Mangouste où vous serez surveillé et contrôlé.**

**Gardez un œil sur les éditions spéciales du Daily Prophète où nous vous tiendrons au courant de cette flambée mystérieuse.  
**  
"Oh mon Dieu, on dirait qu'ils sont vraiment des moutons stupides maintenant ... quel malheur." Dit Loki avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Laissant le papier au sol, Harry sourit et attira Loki vers lui, attaquant ses lèvres avec les siennes, ses vêtements étant rapidement perdus alors que les deux amoureux s'amusaient. 

*l'expression original est "I think I must cross the line at a dragon". J'ai compris ça comme franchir la ligne de la fin de la vie :/ je ne sais pas si mon interprétation est la bonne mais je n'en vois pas d'autres. Si quelqu'un pense que cela veut dire autre chose qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire :)


	22. Epilogue

Épilogue 

Presque un an après que la bataille de Poudlard ait fait rage et se soit soldée par une trahison, Harry avait trouvé une nouvelle famille et de nouveaux amis et s'était installé. Il vivait dans la tour du Vengeur avec ses coéquipiers non officiels ... Fury n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de le rejoindre, mais il n'avait pas non plus renoncé à essayer.

Il était actuellement à son propre étage, en train de se détendre après être rentré d'un combat vicieux avec un ennemi. Chacun des Avengers se reposait sur son propre étage, récupérant et se reposant, espérant que leurs blessures guérissent rapidement grâce aux potions qu'Hermione leur avait préparées. Elle était devenue leur propre médicomage et Fury semblait vouloir la faire travailler pour S.H.I.E.L.D également. Elle n'avait pas dit oui non plus, à la colère de l'homme.

Il envisageait d'y aller et de se mettre dans la grande baignoire de sa salle de bain quand on frappa à la porte.

Levant les yeux, Harry sourit quand il vit Steve et dit, "Entre, Steve. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de frapper."

Avec un sourire nerveux, Steve entra dans la pièce, les mains dans ses poches.

"Tout va bien?" Demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ouais je voulais juste te parler."

"Viens t'asseoir alors." Dit Harry en se levant.

Hochant la tête, Steve s'approcha et s'assit sur le fauteuil inclinable à côté du canapé sur lequel Harry était assis.

"Alors, quoi de neuf?"

"Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder cela, alors je vais le dire. J'ai déjà demandé au père de Hermione, mais en tant que frère non-officiel, je voulais aussi te demander; j'aimerais avoir ta permission pour demander à Hermione me marier. "

"Steve arrête de gigoter." Dit Harry amusé. "Je sais déjà que tu la rends plus heureuse que quiconque et je vois à quel point tu la traites et la chéris, et le meilleur de tous; je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu as ma bénédiction pour lui demander."

"Juste comme ça?" Demanda Steve, apparemment abasourdi.

"C'est comme ça. Je te connais et, comme je l'ai dit, je sais comment tu la traites et fait se sentir. Qui suis-je pour dire non quand je vois à quel point vous vous aimez, tous les deux."

Un large sourire se répandit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur, Steve se leva et dit: "Je dois y aller et finir de faire mes plans alors."

Sur ce, Steve se précipita hors de la pièce, laissant Harry amusé toujours assis sur le canapé.

Debout, Harry avait à peine fait cinq pas avant qu'une paire de bras familiers ne s'enroule autour de sa taille.

"Qu'a le capitaine pour avoir l'air si extatique?" Demanda Loki en se blottissant dans le cou d'Harry et en mordillant la peau.

"Il va demander à Hermione de l'épouser. Il voulait ma permission en plus de son père."

"Et tu ne l'as pas fait transpirer?" Demanda Loki avec une moue.

"Je ne ferai rien à l'homme qui rend ma sœur si heureuse ... et pas quand cette sœur pourrait facilement me faire du mal pour ça." Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

"Bien, puisque tu sembles être si accommodant, j'aimerais faire une demande au nom de ma mère et du Père-de-Tout."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ils souhaitent t'inviter à Asgard pour qu'ils puissent te rencontrer ainsi que quelque chose de ma part que j'aimerais faire là-bas."

"Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça?"

"Cela, mon petit sorcier, est mon propre secret." dit Loki avec un sourire méchant. "Ce n'est cependant pas dangereux. Quelque chose qui, à mon avis, plaira à nous deux."

"Je pensais que les Moldus n'étaient pas autorisés sur Asgard."

"Il existe de rares occasions où l'on peut être autorisé à visiter Asgard."

"Eh bien, je ne traiterai pas cet honneur à la légère. J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour choisir quelque chose d'approprié à porter."

"Je le ferai. Tu n'as rien à craindre cependant. Tu seras le bienvenu." Dit Loki avec un sourire chaleureux.

Souriant, Harry se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de Loki. "Viens prendre un bain avec moi et détends-toi."

"Bien sûr. Je ne refuserais pas une telle occasion." Dit Loki, permettant à Harry de prendre sa main et de le conduire vers la salle de bain. 

Pendant que les deux hommes se détendaient et que d'autres événements joyeux étaient en mouvement, un homme en blouse blanche se trouvait à des kilomètres de là dans un lieu inconnu, debout devant un groupe d'écrans portant des personnes. Les gens étaient tous cachés de la vue dans les ombres.

Une voix féminine parla et demanda, "Est-ce que tu réussis mieux à découvrir le secret du sang du sorcier?"

"Non, je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas encore. Je suis désolé, je laisse tomber le conseil."

"Oui, c'est triste n'est-ce pas? Nous avions de grands espoirs en vous. Ah, c'est le temps de passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Garde, vous savez quoi faire."

Les yeux écarquillés, le scientifique fit volte-face, les mains levées alors qu'un garde s'avançait avec une arme à feu levée.

"Non attendez s'il vous plaît! Je peux le faire, je vous le promets! S'il vous plaît, j'ai une femme et un enfant!"

"Nous ne manquerons pas d'envoyer nos condoléances." parla La femme avant qu'une forte détonation retentisse et que l'homme tombe à terre, le sang coulant de sa blessure à la tête.

"Dites aux hommes de se rendre au travail et ils devraient s'attendre à voir leur prochain superviseur et dirigeant bientôt." La femme a parlé au gardien qui a acquiescé avant que les moniteurs ne se relèvent, laissant le gardien seul dans la pièce avec le cadavre. 


	23. Idée sequel de Vampirezdarkgurl

**Avenging Harry Potter – Séquel**

Vampirezdarkgurl a eu un bref début pour la suite d'Avenging Harry Pootter ainsi que quelques idées. Cependant, l'auteur n'a pas pu y consacrer du temps et a perdu la motivitation pour l'écrire. Elle/il a donc posté ce qu'elle avait. Le voici :

**Titre :** L'attaque des Clones

**Pairing(s) : ** Loki/Harry Hermione/Steve Tony/Pepper Clint/Laura

**Disclamers : ** Je ne possède rien, l'histoire est une traduction de Vampirezdarkgurl qui ne possède pas Harry Potter ou les Avengers ou n'importe quels personnages associés à ces mondes.

**Résumé :** La vie pour Harry, Loki, Hermione et les Avengers semble se dérouler parfaitement, mais les choses ne peuvent jamais rester ainsi longtemps si vous faites partie d'un groupe de super-héros et sorciers. Mais est-ce que ce sera quelque chose qu'ils pourront surmonter ou cela sera trop pour le groupe?

**ATTENTION : ****AU, Angst pour certains chapitres, slash, Les évènements se stoppent au film Avengers. Rien ne se passent après. **

_PROLOGUE_

Allongé sur la plage privée de Tony à Malibu environ un an et demi après tout, Harry sourit en entendant le hurlement guerrier de Thor alors que Loki le surpassait à nouveau et envoyait le visage du dieu blond se planter dans l'eau alors que Thor essayait de s'attaquer au faux Loki.

"Il ne cessera jamais de tomber dans le panneau." Dit Loki, semblant très amusé alors qu'il s'installait sur la grande serviette de plage à côté de Harry.

"Et tu ne vas jamais arrêter de le faire parce que vous appréciez ça tous les deux." Taquina Harry, tendant la main pour attraper celle de Loki.

"Je suppose que cela pourrait être vrai, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir."

"Il le sait déjà." Dit Hermione de sa place à quelques mètres d'eux, allongée sur une chaise de plage, un maillot de bain une pièce tendu légèrement sur son ventre légèrement gonflé où leur remier enfant à Steve et elle grandissaient. Ils s'étaient mariés il y a six mois et leur enfant, pour leur joie, a été conçu pendant leur lune de miel.

Donnant un « hum », Loki devait être d'accord alors qu'il regardait Thor sortir de l'eau, sourire sur le visage.

"Aw, grande vielle andouille." Le taquina Harry, poussant doucement Loki. "Nous savons tous que tu aimes vraiment ton frère."

Feignant un air renfrogné, Loki dit: "Retire ça ou bien, mon petit sorcier."

«Ou bien quoi vieil homme? Tu es un vieux dieu, tu pourrais te casser une hanche ou quelque chose.» Se moqua Harry.

"C'est tout ce que je vais prendre." Dit Loki, se levant et saisissant Harry, le jetant par-dessus une épaule facilement avant de marcher vers l'eau.

Riant, Harry s'accrocha, même s'il savait que Loki ne le laisserait pas tomber et cria: «Les Vengeurs assemblent Loki est redevenu voyou!» Quand ils ont tous ri, il a ajouté: «Traîtres!»

«Je m'excuse mon amour, mais ils semblent avoir choisi de m'aider cette fois.» Dit Loki avant de retirer Harry de son épaule et de le jeter dans l'eau.

Sautant, bafouillant, Harry tendit une main et, quand Loki la prit, le tira à côté de lui.

Alors que le groupe sur la plage se moquait de leurs ébats, Harry partagea un doux sourire avec Loki et se pencha pour lui voler un rapide baiser.

Pendant ce temps, à travers le pays, dans un laboratoire secret, un petit groupe de personnes se tenait à l'extérieur d'une cellule, observant à travers un épais verre pare-balles un être aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui faisait les cent pas.

«Et celui-ci ne sera pas une déception comme les autres je suppose? Le conseil sera très déçu si vous leur donnez un autre échec.

"Non monsieur. Je peux vous assurer que c'est ça. Celui-ci est meilleur, plus fort et plus intelligent que tous les autres. Et il détient les mêmes pouvoirs. »A déclaré un scientifique en secouant la tête, les yeux écarquillés à l'idée de mettre le Conseil en colère. Personne n'avait tendance à survivre une fois en colère. Ils ont frappé rapidement comme un serpent et ont tué sans remords.

«Préparez une démonstration. Je veux voir ce qu'il peut faire. Si je suis satisfait, nous appellerons le soldat pour le tester. Et s'il me plaît davantage, je contacterai le conseil. »

"Oui monsieur. Il sera bientôt prêt. », A déclaré le scientifique en regardant l'homme se retourner et s'éloigner, tapotant déjà sur son téléphone.

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1 _

Environ une semaine après leurs vacances, le groupe montait groggy les ascenseurs jusqu'à chacun de leurs étages et trébuchait à leurs arrêts, donnant des grognements comme adieux. Le retour à la maison, même si c'était en jet privé, les avait fatigués et ils voulaient tous tomber dans le lit.

Alors que l'ascenseur atteignait leur propre étage, Harry fit un signe vague à Steve, Hermione, Pepper et Tony car ils devaient encore monter et suivirent Loki qui venait de trébucher vers leur chambre.

Entrant dans la chambre, Harry laissa tomber les quelques sacs qu'il avait portés à côté de ceux que Loki avait transportés puis se dirigea vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus, le faisant rebondir légèrement et faisant grogner Loki, étendu face contre terre sur le lit. protester en roulant sur son dos.

"Cela semblait très inutile."

"Nan. C'est la meilleure partie de retrouver votre lit après avoir été séparé. »Dit Harry, tapotant le lit.

"Voudriez-vous un moment seul avec votre amant nocturne?" Dit Loki, avec un sourcil levé.

Reniflant, Harry s'avança et se recroquevilla contre le côté de Loki et dit: «Non, ça va. Tu peux rester et nous pouvons en faire un trio. »

Donnant un reniflement, Loki enroula un bras autour de sa taille et dit: «Je ne sais pas si je peux le permettre. J'ai tendance à être très possessif envers mon amant. Je n'aime pas partager avec les autres ... mais je peux peut-être permettre cela car je dois avouer que moi-même, j'ai aussi eu un rendez-vous nocturne avec. "

Donnant un faux soupir d'indignation, Harry demanda, "Comment as-tu pu?"

"La même que toi; c'était trop séduisant. Cela m'a attiré et a exigé que je l'aime. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry renifla et éclata de rire, enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de Loki.

Riant, Loki passa lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux courts d'Harry et dit: «Va dormir. Je suis sûr que tu te lanceras directement dans le travail lorsque nous nous lèverons le matin. »

Donnant un marmonnement qui aurait pu signifier quelque chose, Harry se rapprocha de Loki tandis que le climatiseur s'enclenchait, pompant doucement de l'air froid dans la pièce.

Se réveillant le lendemain matin, Harry leva la tête d'un air groggy et regarda l'horloge, seulement pour froncer les sourcils quand il vit qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin.

"Trop tôt." Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il se levait. Saisissant son ordinateur portable du bureau dans le coin, il se dirigea vers le salon afin qu'il ait moins de chance de déranger Loki pendant qu'il dormait.

Entendant la cafetière s'allumer dans la cuisine, Harry marmonna, "Merci, Jarvis."

"Bien sûr, monsieur." Le A.I. a répondu.

En allant sur le site Web de son entreprise, Harry alla dans la section des commandes pour voir combien, le cas échéant, de commandes avait-il reçues pendant leur absence. Heureusement, les gens ne semblaient pas commander trop de tartes pendant les mois d'été jusqu'à présent, donc il ne pensait pas qu'il allait être trop loin.

Il avait à peine commencé à travailler lorsque l'alarme des vengeurs a commencé à retentir, le faisant sauter de l'interruption soudaine.

"Pas de repos pour les méchants." Ronronna Loki, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Harry, lui tendant une tasse de café comme il le buvait; mélangé avec beaucoup de lait et de sucre.

"Eh bien, ils ont pu passer leurs vacances sans distractions, c'est quelque chose que je suppose ..." dit Harry, sirotant son verre pendant qu'il mettait à jour les commandes tout en ouvrant un document séparé pour noter combien de ce qui était requis et toute demande spéciale. .

"Seras-tu très occupé aujourd'hui?", Demanda Loki.

«Non, seulement deux commandes pour le moment. Techniquement, je ne reprendrai pas les commandes avant jeudi, mais je pense que je peux les faire et les retirer et en finir avec eux jusque-là. »Répondit-il.

"Je peux penser à d'autres choses divertissantes que nous pouvons faire." Dit Loki avec un regard rusé.

Riant, Harry dit: «Je suis sûr que tu le peux, obsédé. Mais en ce moment, je dois le faire et tu vas regarder les nouvelles pour me faire savoir si les Avengers ont besoin de mon aide ou non dans leur combat et quand ils finiront. "

"Si je le dois, je le ferai." Dit Loki.

"Tu le dois, mon amour." Dit Harry, se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine tout en pointant la télévision. "Mais si tu ne veux pas regarder pourquoi ne pas brûler une partie de cette énergie en les aidant à gagner plus vite."

«Bah, il est très peu probable qu'ils aient besoin d'aide.»

Donnant un faux soupir, Harry dit taquinement, "Pourquoi monsieur cela sonnait-il comme un compliment à vos ennemis."

"Je n'irais pas aussi loin." Dit sèchement Loki.

"Peut-être pas mais moi j'irais." Appela Harry en commençant à retirer les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

"Je n'en doute pas", a répondu Loki alors que la télévision cliquetait et que les sons d'un journaliste parlaient.

Coupant les pommes pour le remplissage des deux commandes, heureusement pour les tartes aux pommes, Harry garda une oreille attentive sur le journaliste lorsque les Avengers arrivèrent et commencèrent à combattre leur ennemi.

Pendant la durée de sa préparation et de sa cuisine, il écouta d'une oreille les commentaires du journaliste et de Loki sur leurs styles de combat ... même s'ils n'étaient que des commentaires cinglants et moqueurs.

Riant des remarques de Loki sur le balancement que Thor a loupé, Harry secoua la tête. Son amant trouvait de l'amusement dans les trébuchements et les erreurs de son frère.

* * *

_DOCUMENT IDEE SEQUEL_

C'est le document contenant les autres idées pour la suite de Avenging Harry Potter :

Le mystérieux conseil a réussi à créer des clones. Ils ont un clone de Harry qui peut utiliser la magie, mais il ne peut le faire qu'un certain nombre de fois avant qu'il ne s'épuise et ne se tue, auquel cas le conseil réveille un nouveau clone pour continuer.

Loki et Harry se rendent à Asgard pour demander à Frigga la permission de se lier.

-Elle est bien sûr ravie que son fils se retourne et ait trouvé quelqu'un ... ce qui la conduit à parler de Thor à Jane, ce qui amuse énormément Loki.

-Lorsque le clone est révélé, Odin interdit à Loki de se lier avec Harry et essaie même de leur interdire d'être ensemble. Il va jusqu'à menacer de le faire disparaître afin que Loki ne s'éloigne plus de son mauvais chemin.

-Harry devient déprimé quand il est obligé de rester à l'intérieur ou d'utiliser un déguisement pour sortir. Il commence à parler de son souhait de mourir pendant la guerre pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce genre de choses pour le reste de sa vie.

-Les Avengers, Loki et Hermione commencent à craindre qu'il devienne suicidaire et essaient d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui ou près de lui à tout moment.

-Tony essaie d'aider à empêcher la chasse à l'homme lorsque le nom de Harry «d'une certaine manière» (le conseil) est dévoilé. Il crée une documentation appropriée et un dossier pour un jumeau de Harry avec des différences qui seraient difficiles à voir à moins d'être de près. (Par exemple, le «jumeau» a les yeux verts, mais dans l'œil gauche il y a un petit anneau noisette autour de la pupille.)

-Peut-être, même avec la preuve du ''jumeau '' acceptée par les nouvelles et le ''jumeau '' recherché, Harry ne peut pas le prendre ou le fait que les Avengers sont sous contrôle pour le loger alors Harry part en fuite et utilise des potions magiques pour cacher sa magie afin qu'ils ne puissent pas le tracer et teinte ses cheveux d'une couleur blonde qu'il a allongée comme par magie et il porte aussi des chaussures à plateforme pour se faire paraître plus grand car la plupart des gens ne regardent pas les chaussures ... inutile de dire le les vengeurs le retrouvent après un court instant.

-Il décide de s'enfuir quand le stress provoque une fausse couche chez Hermione, enceinte de cinq mois.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour Avenging Harry Potter et sa traduction ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis l'histoire en favori ou en alerte, je remercie aussi tout.e.s qui ont laissés des reviews car même si je n'ai pas repondu elles m'ont fait plaisir :)


End file.
